CÓDIGO PENAL
by FFADDICTION
Summary: El policía encubierto Edward Cullen quiere un poco de emoción en su ritmo de vida. Bella, quien él erróneamente piensa que es una prostituta, necesita desesperadamente salir de sus miedos. ¿Qué tan lejos está Edward dispuesto a ir como encubierto para conseguir a la chica?
1. The One Shot

1 - "The One Shot"

**Penal Code**  
**Historia Original de FictionFreak95/BellaFlan.**

_Traducido por: Carla Liñan_  
_Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa._

* * *

**Edward POV**

—Tengo una ASP **(1)** en la mira; voy a continuar y hacer una captura.

Reí bajito para mí mismo mientras lo decía. Esto de acostumbrarme a estar de encubierto iba a tomar algo de tiempo. Siendo policía por unos cuantos años, no era novedad la carga de trabajo, pero recién había sido promovido y estaba siendo un poco optimista, por así decirlo.

—Sabes, podrías solamente decir prostituta, Edward.

_Alice_. Mi hermana. Y para nada aburrida. Recientemente había obtenido su maestría en justicia criminal. Bien pudo haber tomado el examen hace años, como yo lo había hecho, pero era una perfeccionista. A diferencia de mí.

— ¿Y eso qué clase de oportunidad de aprendizaje te dejará? Tienes que saber tus siglas para tu examen de la siguiente semana.

—Eres un terco. ¿Nunca dejas de hablar de negocios?

—Ser un oficial de policía es un privilegio, Alice. Estoy honrado de hablar de negocios veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana.

_Pero no._

Digo, no es que no me encante mi trabajo. En realidad amo mi trabajo. Es solo que… ya sabes, a veces es difícil conocer gente cuando trabajas dobles turnos para llegar a fin de mes.

Otra razón por la cual la promoción era algo bueno. Otra razón por la cual estaba demasiado emocionado por capturar a alguien esa tarde.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento —fingió lamentarlo—. Pero, vuelvo a lo mismo, tal vez si tuvieras sexo un poco más seguido, tendrías algo más de qué hablar.

_Ugh. No de nuevo._

— ¿Sabes que es asqueroso, cierto? ¿Esta insana obsesión que tienes en mi vida sexual?

—Cállate. Para eso estamos las hermanas.

_¿Es en serio?_

—La gente va a empezar a pensar que tienes algún tipo de enfermo y retorcido enamoramiento hacia mí o algo.

Soltó un sonido de disgusto. —Edward.

—Y después habrá rumores sobre incesto… y después, ew.

—Edward Anthony Cullen.

Me reí. Era tan sencillo molestarla. —De acuerdo, de acuerdo. En serio me tengo que ir. Mi turno comienza en una hora, y quiero embolsarme a una perra antes de que termine la noche.

—Tal vez acepte tarjetas de crédito.

Rodé los ojos. —Me largo.

—Diez-cuatro.

Miré a mi delincuente mientras colgaba con mi pequeña hermanita. _Definitivamente prostituta_. Vestía todas las prendascorrectas, y me pregunté si existía alguna tienda en donde todas iban a comprar, o algo por el estilo. Ya sabes, algo solamente como para _Parrandear en la Ciudad_, o tal vez algún distribuidor subterráneo en línea como Vende Este Coño , o parecido.

Evalué el conjunto que vestía, imaginándome que ella había tenido que sacar algunos verdes en solo una noche.

Porque, honestamente, mostraba todos los atractivos correctos, en mi opinión.

Escote bajo, falda con dobladillo alto. Medias de red. Y no me hagas empezar con los tacones. Aunque mostraban esas dulces piernas que tenía. Debía tener cierta rutina de entrenamiento, porque unos músculos de la pantorrilla como esos, no se logran mientras estás acostada de espaldas con un pene en el coño.

¿Saben a lo que me refiero?

El maquillaje no era tan malo, tampoco, si el maquillaje es lo tuyo. Pero el cabello. Ay.

Por supuesto, no es que me importara un poco de acción desde arriba. Me podía imaginar total y completamente jalando de esa larga y follable colita de caballo que traía, sosteniendo sus rizos castaños.

_De acuerdo, Cullen. Esto no es sobre eso._

Tal vez Alice tenía razón. Tal vez necesitaba tener sexo. Tal vez no estaría aquí sentado, fantaseando con prostitutas quienes probablemente han sido cogidas al menos por una docena de hombres. _En el transcurso de la semana._

Me estremecí un poco.

Traer el nombre de Alice a la fantasía no ayudó a la situación. ¿Eso, combinado con lo que la había estado molestando acercadel incesto y la cantidad inapropiada de conocimiento que tenía sobre toda la acción que mi miembro había tenido últimamente? No era algo muy bueno. Sacudiéndome todos esos pensamientos de amoríos entre hermano-hermana, estacioné la patrulla en un parqueadero.

A veces, era muchísimo más sencillo acorralar a un Chulo **(2) **a pie, y ellos ni siquiera te veían venir.

Y no es un juego de palabras.

.

❤️

.

❤️

.

**BELLA POV**

_Más temprano,ese día…_

Me veía como una tienda de disfraces para prostitutas, lo cual era una descripción bastante cercana, pues había comprado el atuendo en una verdadera tienda de disfraces; pero, amigo…

—Voy a golpearte en las tetas, Alice.

— ¿Por qué? Te ves ardiente. Si no fuera porque tengo que trabajar hoy en la noche, definitivamente me vestiría como tu Chulo —ahuecó mis pechos—. No entres en pánico.

Mis manos formaron un puño y me lancé, pero sospechaba que ella podría atraparme. Y supongo que hablaba en serio y esas mierdas.

—Creo que necesitas cinta adhesiva de dos lados. Puedo ver algo rosa.

—Uh —no quería ser grosera o algo así, pero su mano seguía en mi pecho.

—Hey, ahora que estás soltera, ¿no te gustaría…?

—No me van las chicas —dije, lo más educada posible, retorciéndome para librarme de su pequeña, pero aún así, molesta mano exploradora.

—No hablaba de mí, tonta. Mi…

—No estoy lista para esto, Alice… salir en público, me refiero. Jake y yo acabamos de terminar la semana pasada. No lo siento correcto —la tome por la muñeca y la aparté de mi escote—. Y esta idea es estúpida. ¿Quién carajo tiene una fiesta temática de Párrocos y Zorras, de todas formas?

—Rose es Católica. También es un poquito extraña, si sabes a lo que me refiero —agitó las cejas como Groucho Marx **(3)**

Sí, sabía lo que quería decir.

Rosalie Hale era una de mis mejores amigas, lo cual mucha gente no entendía, pues mucha gente —gente que no me conocía— asumía erróneamente que yo era tímida, mientras que Rose era extrovertida y obstinada. Yo no era para nada tímida. De hecho, la gente que me conocía mejor sabía lo mucho que yo divagaba tontamente. También era muy obstinada… simplemente no veía el punto de compartir mi opinión con un montón de personas. Ya sabes, un cierto número de ellos de vez en cuando. Supongo que podrías decir que he perdido la fe en un montón de gente. Mierda, mi diálogo interno sonaba tan vulgar. Existía la posibilidad de que estuviera deprimida.

—No voy a ir. Dile a Rosalie que me enfermé o algo.

—Eso no es muy amable, Bella. Y no hay manera en que ella crea eso —Alice chasqueó la lengua. Rosalie decía que Alice cayó sobre ella una vez en la Universidad, y su lengua tenía habilidades natas en el arte del sexo oral. Tuve que tomarle la palabra. Todo lo que su lengua me había hecho era ese sonido de tsk.

—Deja de hacer esa cosa rara con la lengua. Aún así no voy a ir.

—Está bien, de acuerdo —cedió—. Te puedes quedar en casa y masturbarte con fotografías de Gordon Ramsay **(4)** mientras tu ex novio se coge a hombres de verdad.

—Con un carajo, hay tanta mentira en lo que has dicho —gimoteé, viendo hacia mis piernas. Huh. En un vestido con medias de red, mis rodillas deformes se veían casi candentes—. No me masturbo con fotos de Gordo… necesita estar gritándole a un chef, llamándolo un gusano rastrero, para que me haga venirme.

—Claro… porque eso es completamente normal —tuvo el valor de rodar los ojos, y su lengua todavía chasqueaba salvajemente.

—Es lo mío; no tienes que entenderlo —me encogí de hombros—. ¿Y tú crees que Jake ya se esté cogiendo hombres? Digo, recién salió del closet la semana pasada —eso apestaba. De verdad quería odiarlo, pero no podía. Pudo haber continuado con la charada de ser heterosexual por siempre si quería hacerme feliz… y él realmente quería hacerme feliz.

Era tiempo de superarlo, a pesar de todo. Quiero decir, lo había negado fervientemente, por supuesto, pero los tipos heterosexuales no hacían la mierda que hacía Jake —como ir de compras y escuchar Lo Mejor de Idina Menzelen Broadway, y blanquear su culo. Los tipos heterosexuales no checan a otros tipos heterosexuales cuando creen que sus novias heterosexuales no los están mirando. Los tipos heterosexuales no se asustan por tocar un coño, y Jake siempre miraba el mío con sospecha… como si fuera a morder o algo.

Literalmente me tomó a mí y a tres bomberos sacarlo de un armario en llamas… pero me estoy saliendo del tema.

—Yo ciertamente estaría flipando. Me refiero a que, solo imagina los diez años de frustración sexual reprimida que él soportó. No puedes culparlo en serio porque al menos trató de tener su caño encerado.

— ¡Gah, detente! —brinqué de la cama y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto para que pudiera verme en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había del otro lado. Mi cuerpo de hecho se veía bien en este vestido. A pesar de ello, mi cabello estaba de todas las maneras ridículas.

— ¡Casi perfecto! —chilló Alice.

—Casi… ¿puedes arreglarlo?

—No.

— ¿Por qué no? Tal vez si lo cepillas un poco.

Sacudió la cabeza. — El problema no está en tu cabello, Bella. Es tu psique. Ninguna cantidad de rímel va a llevarse todo ese dolor.

¡Oh, por Dios, qué perra!

No, en realidad no… odiaba cuando tenía razón, a pesar de todo. Y ella usualmente tenía razón.

.

❤️

.

❤️

.

**Edward POV**

— ¿Qué hay?

Decidí mantenerme tranquilo… ya sabes, seguirle la corriente, y después dejarle caer las esposas cuando preguntara por el dinero.

Excepto que… ella me ignoró.

Así que incrementé mi velocidad un poco y la intercepté. —Uhm… hooolaaaa.

Me miró chistoso. — ¿Seh?

— ¿Tienes prisa?

—Algo así… ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

—Depende. ¿Te ofreces a ayudarme o algo así?

—Uhm, en realidad no. ¡Oye, hay algo en tus pantalones! Una puta costosa, tal vez.

Espera… —En mis…

Mire hacia abajo. Mierda.

—Oh, mi Dios, ¿es esa una pistola?

—Depende de tu definición de pistola —le guiñé un ojo. Era como que linda. Tanto como una prostituta podía serlo, está claro.

—Bueno… ¿me puedes matar con esa cosa? ¿Tiene el tamaño reglamentario?

—Estoy bastante seguro de que reglamentario no es la palabra que usaría para eso. Y sobre matarte… trato de no lastimar a mujeres bonitas con gran cabello en estos días, a menos que tenga que hacerlo… o ellas me lo pidan… lo cual no es muy común.

— ¿Es muy grande, verdad? Sabía que el cabello era horrible. Dios, soy un asco.

Oh, mierda, ¿iba a llorar? ¿Las putas lloran? He capturado antes prostitutas en el acto, pero nunca lloraron… y esto eradiferente… se suponía que debía estar de encubierto y esas mierdas. ¿De todas formas, qué carajo estaba haciendo? —Oye, mira, no dije que no me gustara… es como que… muy a la Bea Arthur **(5)**.

Oh, mi Dios. ¿Bea Arthur? ¿En serio?

—Era una mujer muy Hermosa.

—Realmente lo era.

¿Por qué estábamos hablando de Bea Arthur?

—Mira, estoy realmente nerviosa. No hago esto muy seguido…

Murmuré, —Eso nos hace dos.

—Sé que me veo ridícula. Como una furcia octogenaria.

— ¿Perdona… una qué?

Soltó una risita. —Vieja… como la muy hermosa Bea Arthur. Eres como que lindo, por cierto.

Tuve que reírme. No solo era una puta costosa, sino también lista, ingeniosa y… —También eres como que linda, sabes… —para ser una prostituta.

—¡Oh! No tienes que decir eso. Sé que me veo ridícula. Voy en camino a esta… cosa.

Aquí vamos. Lo siento, no puedo hablar ahora. Tengo que ir por unos cuantos clientes nocturnos.

— ¿Bueno, tal vez pueda acompañarte? Quiero decir, es como que peligroso este lado de la ciudad.

—Bueno, de hecho… no tengo que ir en realidad. Digo, si quieres hacer algo en lugar de eso… uh, soy una completa rara.

Amigo. Ya la tienes. Está cancelando citas por ti… aprovéchalo.

—Me anoto. ¿Quieres ir a… comer… algo?

Ay. Ahí es donde normalmente le preguntaría si quería ir a tomar un café conmigo. Estaba completamente fuera de mi elemento… ¿qué era lo que normalmente le pedirías hacer a una prostituta?

Oh.

Claro.

— ¡Claro! Quiero decir, no estoy vestida precisamente para El Plaza** (6)** o algo así, pero… ya sabes, mataría por un tazón de pudín.

¿Tazón de pudín? ¿Era algún código para putas para venirse en mi cara o algo así?

—Uhm… de acuerdo.

—Con crema.

Definitivamente era un código par acorrerse en mi cara.

—Bueno, está este… lugar… digo, mi lugar… no está lejos… y creo que tengo… pudín.

— ¡Sí! ¡Me encanta el pudín de cualquiera! Creo que has salvado mi noche.  
Uhm… no sé tu nombre, perdón. —Frunció el ceño.

—Oh, es cierto —idiota.

Me contuve para mover mi mano porque, bueno, no sabía exactamente cómo las prostitutas y sus clientes se presentaban normalmente… y sonreí. — Edward. Soy Edward Cul… Masen.

Sin nombres reales, amigo. Probablemente no era propio del protocolo de los clientes.

— ¿Tu apellido es CulMasen?

—Masen, solamente Masen. Edward… Masen. Sep, ese soy yo. —Oh,por todos los cielos.

—Soy Bella cul-Swan —me guiñó el ojo. **(7)**

Me atraganté, y me reí. —No puedes hablar en serio.

—Nah, nunca me acuses de ser seria. Difícilmente sucede. Digo, solo mira lo que estoy usando.

Odiaba decirlo. Me refiero a que, nunca antes había conocido a una puta, pero me estaba empezando a agradar esta chica. Era realmente… divertida.

—Bueno, no te llamaré seria si me prometes no llamarme tu papi, —traté de bromear. Mierda, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso de repente?

—Uhm, porque eso no es para nada raro. Dime, ¿te pongo nervioso CulMasen?

— ¿A mí? —Le sacudí la mano, restándole importancia. —Nah. Oh, mira, ahí está mi edificio.

Y, jódeme… ella iba a ver mi buzón cuando pasáramos por el vestíbulo. Y definitivamente no iba a decir Cul Masen ahí. Carajo, carajo, carajo, mil veces carajo.

—Genial. Uhm, deberías saber que normalmente no hago este tipo de cosas… es solo que, digo, he tenido un par de semanas bastante brutales, y realmente me gustaría algo de pudín.

Se veía un poco apagada… me refiero a que, cuando no gastaba bromas a mis costillas.

—Bueno, creo que mi pudín te puede animar un poquito—. La piqué con el codo ligeramente.  
En serio.

¿Qué carajo iba a hacer con ella en mi apartamento? ¿Esperar a que ella me pida el dinero? ¿Arrestarla? Entonces su chuloiba a saber donde vivo. Y en seguida voy a recibir amenazas de muerte por el resto de mi carrera.  
Voy a tener que mudarme después de esto.

—Tengo el presentimiento que así será. Gracias, por cierto…

— ¿Por?

—No sé. Mira, probablemente te habrás dado cuenta de que no estoy en el mejor lugar, emocionalmente, desde el momento en que invitaste a una completa extraña a tu casa. Es solo que… pareces ser tan amable y dulce, y realmente necesitaba no estar en el lugar al que iba esta noche. Perdona por ser tan críptica y divagar tanto. Simplemente aprecio realmente tu hospitalidad. —Se detuvo y tomó mi mano, viéndome a los ojos como si tuviera algo importante qué decir. —Siempre he dependido de la amabilidad de los extraños—, dijo con acento sureño y después soltó una risita.  
Y, hombre, cómo balbuceaba. Era como que la puta parlanchina… como el duende que viajaba, solo que… más sucia. **(8)**

No pude evitar mirarla como si estuviera loca, pero esperaba que mis palabras pudieran anular la rudeza. Asentí y le di mimejor imitación de un caballero sureño.

—Bueno, estoy feliz de complacer, Señorita Cul-Swan.

Abrí la puerta del vestíbulo por ella e hice esta cosa rarísima de mezclar los buzones, para después presionar el botón de mi piso en el elevador, y cuando los dos estuvimos ahí, silenciosamente, viendo todo excepto a nosotros durante todo el camino.  
Eso fue hasta que Francis, el tira pedos, se subió en el quinto piso.

No es una maldita broma, ese tipo podía vaciar un cuarto como en tres punto siete segundos planos.

Dejó salir uno tan pronto como se subió, y Bella, la puta, y yo, hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, pero no pudimos evitar sofocar las risitas ni el movimiento de nuestros hombros detrás del pobre de Francis.

Para cuando llegamos al octavo piso, mi costado me dolía por la silenciosa risa que no parecía estar en control, y cuando Francis finalmente se fue, hicimos lo mejor que pudimos para respirar en nuestro débil intento de ventilar el pequeño espacio.

En cuanto llegamos a mi piso, hasta arriba de todo, estaba nervioso. De nuevo.

No entendía cómo es que ella me estaba haciendo sentir de esta manera. ¿Tal vez era parte de lo suyo, sabes? ¿Dejando caer el encanto, para que los hombres quedaran con la guardia baja? No sabía. Pero, diablos, era buena. En mi puerta, deslicé la llave en la cerradura y la giré, tragando duro. Cuando iba a decirle algo, algo fuera de las líneas de esto en realidad no es normal para mí. ¿Traer prostitutas a mi apartamento para que así pudiera arrestarlas? ¿Sabes?  
Ella me besó.

Fue tan de repente y directa, como si estuviera necesitada.  
Muy, muy necesitada. Como si sus manos estuvieran sintiendo lugares que no habían tocado en un rato, y, para ser franco, estaba asustado de que un poco de pre-eyaculación apareciera.

Traté de separarnos. — ¿De… deberíamos negociar los términos? ¿O… algo antes de hacer esto? —Pregunté, esperando llegar a su precio para que yo pudiera salir de una situación extremadamente mala-para-mi-carrera, pero al mismo tiempo, una parte de mí no quería que sucediera nada de eso. Parte de mí estaba teniendo esta fantasía bizarra de Richard Gere y Julia Roberts(9), en mi mente, en donde la tomaba sobre mi piano y la salvaba de una vida de prostitución.

Solo que yo no era un tipo ridículamente rico como para hacer algo como eso.

No era como si no tuviera nada más que ofrecerle de lo que probablemente ella ya tuviera. Excepto, ya sabes, una vida libre de prostitución y todo eso.

— ¿Términos? —murmuró, mientras sus dedos jalaban el botón de mis vaqueros y palparon como si estuvieran buscando el juguete sorpresa de una caja de Cracker Jack **(10)** o algo así.

Y, de repente, estaba pensando en ¿términos?¿Términos de qué?

Le pagaría. Probablemente, iba a perder mi maldito trabajo por esto, pero le pagaría. Nada más por tener sus labios contra mi cuello, hacía que valiera la pena. Digo, si sus labios se sentían así de bien en ésa área, probablemente se sentirían como el jodido terciopelo en mi… —Miiiierda.  
Su mano había encontrado mi miembro.

.

❤️

.

❤️

.

**BELLA POV**

¿Qué carajo va mal conmigo? En serio, yo no hago este tipo de cosas, pero mi mano tenía otros planes. Mi mano estaba actuando como una zorra, buscando la polla de Edward como una flor buscando luz de sol. Lo juro, tiene mente propia.  
¡Oh! El Pequeño Edward estaba feliz de conocerme, tembló cuando lo saludé con un firme apretón de manos.  
Espera, ¿qué diablos quería decir con términos?

— ¿Términos? —susurré en el hueco de su cuello, aún bombeando su formidable asta. — ¿Cómo de cariño?

—Ahhhhhhhh —contestó, y su cuerpo se volvió flojo contra mí.

—No necesitamos definir las cosas, si es a lo que te refieres —balbuceé. Mierda, estaba a punto de darle un oral.

No, no sexo oral.  
Jake siempre decía que mi propenso balbuceo durante los juegos previos era

–abro comillas– dar un oral. Carajo, ¿por qué tengo que pensar en Jake en un momento como éste? Estaba en peligro de perder mi toque femenino. Ahora estaba balbuceando en mi propia cabeza –dándome a mí misma un oral, por así decirlo. Bastante impresionante.

—Quiero decir que no tenemos que discutir la terminología o algo así. No estoy precisamente en búsqueda de un novio.  
Hizo un sonido de resoplido que tal vez pudo ser una risa. —No juegues.

—No es que me oponga a la idea del compromiso; es solo que no creo que debamos adelantarnos en definir… esto. —Mi otra mano se estaba volviendo impaciente con mi monólogo y tomé su trasero, presionando su firme mejilla con un entusiasmo que era espástico.

—Soy una zorra —gemí.  
Su cuerpo se puso rígido. —No tienes que hacer esto.

Asentí, acurrucándome contra su pecho. —Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Es que parecías necesitarlo realmente— ¡Gah! No quise decir eso.

—No tienes idea—. Suspiró, tomando mi rostro en sus manos. —Tal vez debamos, no sé, ¿hablar? ¿Acurrucarnos? ¿Ver una película?

Pensé que había murmurado algo después de eso. Algo como, "Qué maldito idiota". Asumí que se refería al comentario de acurrucarnos. Los chicos no solían acurrucarse.

¿Lo hacían?

Decidí cambiar de tema. — ¿Y qué hay del pudín?

— ¡No! —chilló—. Tú no… digo, no debemos.

—Oh —mi rostro cayó. —No tienes nada de pudín —diablos.

—Oh, de hecho, sí tengo pudín —gruñó, embistiendo mi mano.

— ¿Uhm… de acuerdo?

— ¡No! —dijo, tratando de apartarse, pero mi mano no parecía querer soltarlo. —Me agradas. No tienes que dejarme correr sobre tu cara.

—Eso es, uhm… ¿dulce? —¡Oh,mi Dios!

—Quiero decir –y no te sientas comprometida a soltar mi polla mientras digo esto- que podemos ser amigos. No tiene que ser sobre, er, negocios — besó mi mejilla.

—Cul Masen —arrastré las palabras tirando de él con más vigor ahora.

—Solo Masen.

— ¡No, Masen! Córrete en mi mano… no en mi cara.

—Oh, joder —gimió, dejando caer su cabeza en mi hombro, susurrando 'joder, joder, joder', una y otra vez mientras lo sacudía. Mis dos manos estaban ahora en su miembro, mi mano izquierda se puso más picante, escarbando por debajo de su falo para tomar sus bolas, mientras mi mano derecha tiraba de su entera longitud. Deseé tener algo de lubricante o algo. Esto no hubiera sido tan...  
¡Oh! Ya no importa.

—Oh... mierda, ¡voy a perder mi trabajo! —chilló, con su verga palpitando. Apunté a mi estómago y lo vi explotar, su semen salpicándome en tres diferentes chorros.

—Eso fue candente. Digo, totalmente candente. No es que usualmente me guste ser manchada, pero que Edward me salpicara envió a mi coño a un ataque convulsivo, si entiendes lo que digo.

—Caraaaaaajo —maldijo de nuevo.

—Me gustas—, enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le di un beso casto en la boca.

—Jesús, Bella... tú también me gustas —. Su cara enrojeció, y me pregunté si era por vergüenza o excitación. —Perdón por tu ropa.

—No te preocupes por ello, CulMasen. Este atuendo solo podía mejorar con tu esperma. ¿Tienes alguna playera o algo paraque pueda cambiarme?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿En seguida regreso, de acuerdo? —Me besó de nuevo y apretó mi mano, la que no tenía su semilla embarrada. —Siéntete como en tu casa. Sírvete una bebida, si así lo quieres.

Abrochó sus pantalones y caminó hacia un pasillo, a donde presumo que era su habitación. Me gustaba su apartamento. Era grande para los estándares de Nueva York, y la cocina de hecho tenía una pequeña barra. Rebusqué en su refrigerador y me serví una lata de Guinness** (11)**.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —lo escuché desde su habitación.

— ¡Completamente!

—Revisa en los armarios, o podemos ordenar una pizza, si quieres.

Pero había una sola cosa por lo cual me moría. —Aguanta, —grité, abriendo la puerta de la despensa junto al refrigerador.

Ahí estaban, pulcramente acomodados en el estante de arriba, junto a una caja de pan tostado.  
¡Tazones de pudín!

— ¿Encontraste algo? —preguntó, mientras colocaba la caja en la barra.

— ¿Esto es para mí?

Su mandíbula cayó, y tomé la playera que sostenía bajo su brazo.

—Cuando dijiste... antes, que tú querías, uhm...

Levanté mi sucia blusa por encima de mi cabeza y miré a Edward mientras declaraba, —Me voy a comer tu pudín.

* * *

**(1)** ASP. Adult Sexual Provider.

**(2)** Peen Prompter. Encontré que Peen es una manera local para referirse al pene, y Prompter es como apuntador o promotor, así que pensé que tal vez Chulo le iría mejor.

**(3)** Groucho Marx. Comediante, actor y escritor estadounidense. Las gafas redondas, las cejas gruesas, el bigote y el habano eran sus puntos característicos.

**(4)** Gordon Ramsay. Es un chef, restaurador y presentador de televisión.

**(5)** Bea Arthur. Es el seudónimo de Beatrice Arthur; actriz, comediante y cantante estadounidense.

**(6)** Gran hotel, salón y restaurante en NY. Muy elegante y caro.

**(7)** Aquí hacen un juego de palabras. Edward se interrumpe cuando dice Cu y dice su apellido falso Masen. En inglés quedaríaCUMasen, y 'cum' es 'corrida'. En español no había manera de traducirlo literal, así que lo puse lo mejor posible.

**(8)** Travelling Gnome. Lo único que encontré al respecto es una broma en donde robas el adorno de duende de algún jardín y le tomas una foto en cualquier sitio turístico.

**(9)** Protagonistas de Mujer Bonita. Hombre rico se enamora de prostituta y le da una mejor vida.

**(10)** Cracker Jack. Dulce de caramelo, maíz y cacahuate.

**(11) **Guinness es un tipo de cerveza irlandés.

* * *

Hola volvimos a re -subir esta historia espero les guste, leerla de nuevo. ❤️😍


	2. That's Not Mud on My Face it's Pudding

2 - "That's Not Mud on My Face it's Pudding"

**Penal Code**  
**Historia Original de FictionFreak95/BellaFlan.**

_Traducido por: Nikky Valencia_  
_Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa_

* * *

**EDWARD POV **

Ver a Bella comer Pudín, era como ver una película porno. Ella lamió esa tasa hasta dejarla vacía, y me pregunté si eso era parte de su rutina. Poner a un hombre caliente y duro con el pudín, hasta dejarlo seco, hora por hora.

Podría estar de acuerdo con eso.

Y cuando digo "dejarlo seco" obviamente me refiero al dinero… Sin embargo, me gustaría que me dejara seco de otra manera también. Ella definitivamente tiene algunas habilidades con su lengua y esa cuchara. Lo había notado.  
Quisiera ser esa cuchara.  
En realidad, quería golpear esa cucharilla en los cojones y tomar su lugar.

Lo siento cuchara, pero estás fuera.

Sin embargo, cuando Bella empezó a raspar los últimos restos de gelatina sabor chocolate de la taza de plástico, con la cual estaba teniendo una relación íntima, sus parpados se volvieron pesados, y antes de que pudiera ofrecerle acompañarla hasta su casa, o… a la casa de su proxeneta, su cabeza cayó.

Su nariz aterrizó justo en la taza de plástico, forzando al resto del pudín saliera disparado directamente a su cara.

Estaba equivocado. No quería ser la cuchara después de todo. Quería que mi esperma fuera el pudín.

Una risa escapo de mi boca, y trate de que no saliera de mis labios. Ella era malditamente tierna para ser una prostituta, decidí. Aun con la cara llena de pudín y todo. Yo quería acariciar su cabello, después darle un beso en la frente por ser tan dulce, pero yo…  
¡Mierda!

¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora con ella desmayada?

No podía solamente dejarla ahí. ¿Podría? ¿En mi apartamento? Me refiero… ella es una prostituta. Yo soy un policía.

Si alguien se enterara, no solo deje entrar a una prostituta en mi apartamento, sino que también me había dado la mejor paja… de mi vida… y después comió pudín y se quedó dormida.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Estaba muerto. Acabado.  
De seguro sería despedido.  
Esto no era nada bueno. Nada bueno en realidad.

Pero exactamente no podía llevarla a casa. Incluso si la pudiera llevar cargando en el estado en el cuál se encontraba, no tenía idea de donde vivía o donde su proxeneta vivía.

Me frote la cara por unos segundos y pensé en despertarla. Entonces sacudí su hombro.

—Bella—. Canturreé en un susurro –Belllllllllaaaaaa. Nada.  
¡Joder!

Pensé que la había despertado cuándo movió una de sus manos para limpiarse el pudín que se encontraba en la esquina de su boca, pero cuándo lo hizo ella murmuró algo incoherente.  
Habla mientras duerme, eso es.

—Amo tu pudín, Edward Cummmmmmmmasen. Me reí.

Sacudí mi cabeza contra la de ella.

Maldición, linda, adorable, talentosa prostituta de pajas.

Después suspiré y pensé "Ok, probablemente la deje dormir aquí en mi apartamento, la despierte muy temprano, y después la saque a escondidas para que nadie se dé cuenta de que estuvo aquí"

Miré hacia el sofá. Era un lugar de mierda para dormir. Lo sabía. Caí rendido en él unas cuantas veces. Siempre me desperté con un dolor en el cuello de algún tipo.

Así que levanté a Bella y la puse sobre mi hombro, y la llevé hacia mi habitación, donde la coloqué en el edredón blanco queen size de mi cama. Le quité sus tacones, le quité algunas de las horquillas de su cabello y la cubrí con mi sábana.

Y también limpié algo de los restos de pudín de su cara, de lo que podía ver sin tener que encender las luces para poder observar mejor.

—Adiós, dulce cama—. Susurré cuando tome unas colchas adicionales del closet. —Estaremos juntos de nuevo, mañana.

Una vez que estaba acostado completamente incómodo, traté de dormir solo pensado cosas felices. Pensamientos acerca del suave toque Bella y sus dedos experimentados haciendo cosas a mí polla, que no fueron hechas (apropiadamente) a muchos… a millones.

Después recordé algo. Maldije.

Porque estaba completamente seguro de que esperaría un pago por su experiencia.

Tenía cerca de 10 dólares en mi cartera, que estaba seguro que no cubriría su excelente paja.

¿Tal vez podría obtener un descuento por proveerle un lugar para quedarse? Probablemente no.

Pateé el cobertor y con mis bóxers que cubrían mis piernas, y teniendo una rabieta muy de doce años me puse mi chaqueta. Estaba jodidamente frío afuera, y le dije al ATM mientras marcaba mi pin en la maldita máquina para obtener dinero… ¿Cuánto tendría que dar por una paja? ¿Cien? ¿Doscientos?

Saqué el monto máximo que podía por día, y decidí averiguarlo cuando subiera al apartamento. Estaba realmente ocupado maldiciendo un poco más sobre de la situación cuando regrese para irme. Después me paré en seco, encontrándome con una mujer atractiva y algo mayor, como Bella lo hubiera dicho, embelesada conmigo.

Ella agarró fuertemente su paraguas en las manos, y me ofendí qué pensará que yo, de todas las personas, estuviera listo para lastimarla de alguna manera.

— ¿Qué?— Finalmente me dirigí hacia ella. No pudiendo soportar la mirada con la cual me estaba juzgando. Sus ojos bajaron un poco, luego subieron para encontrarse con mis ojos, y ella entrecerró sus ojos antes de decir. — ¡Pervertido!— Luego se lanzó con su paraguas hacia mí, y salí corriendo de ahí sin preguntar de qué demonios estaba hablando hasta que el portero del edificio se estaba riendo de mí mientras entraba.

— ¿Olvidó algo esta noche Sr. Cullen?— Preguntó, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta.

Lo que olvidé ponerme cuando salí del apartamento. Mis malditos pantalones.

Le di una sonrisa débil al portero y me concentré en regresar al apartamento, antes de sentir la vergüenza de una pobre mujer anciana y probablemente darle a los chicos de seguridad su propio video viral en YouTube.

—Bateando un millar, joven Eddie—. Me dije al estimar la cantidad que le dejaría a Bella, y luego sacó un post-it de su libreta yescribió una nota de agradecimiento.

Sí. Es correcto, dije una nota de agradecimiento. E incluso sacudí mi cabeza por eso, pero para ser honesto, mi mamá siempre había amado mandar tarjetas de "Agradecimiento" a la gente que había hecho algo magnífico por ella o haberle dado un regalo.

Supongo que heredé eso. Sin juego de palabras.

¡Oh Dios! Eso es grave, ¿verdad? ... algo de mi mamá... que heredé... ¿y luego dejar que el pensamiento de fuera a donde se acababa de ir? De repente fui tan malo como Alice.

Pero um…

De todos modos, era difícil llegar con exactitud a lo que tenía que decir, créanme.

_**Querida Bella, gracias por haber hecho lo de anoche.**_

No.

_**Querida Bella, eres muy talentosa, estoy seguro que pronto ascenderás en la escala de las prostitutas en muy poco tiempo.**_

¡Oh, cielos!

Terminé yendo con algo más de acuerdo a líneas comunes.

_**"Bella, fue un placer conocerte. Estoy realmente feliz de que te haya gustado el pudín"**_

Parecía… algo pobre, de alguna forma, pero ¿qué más iba a decirle a la chica?

¿Hagamos esto de nuevo, alguna vez?

Tal vez podamos llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel cuando…

Suspiré. No había manera de que pudiera volver a verla. ¿Verdad?

¿La había?

No, en serio, ¿la había?

Déjala.

Sin embargo, ella era… muy dulce, en realidad… y me las arreglé para sonreír mientras dejaba el dinero y la nota donde pudiera encontrarlos. Entonces regresé a mi no muy cómoda posición en el sofá y logré quedarme dormido con solo 5 horas para dormir antes de llegar a la comisaría donde me esperaba un día de monstruoso papeleo.

Lo último que recuerdo haber pensado fue una mezcla de emociones que me dejaron confundido. Por un lado, me había arruinado la noche hasta el cuello. En la otra, había conocido a una chica.

Una que no podría llevar a la casa de mi madre, necesariamente, pero ya saben, la había conocido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BELLA POV **

¡Mierda y mierda! Siempre hay un momento terrible de pánico y desorientación cuando despiertas en una cama extraña. Al igual, que quería apoderarme de mi maza (no el spray, pero el arma medieval) y golpear a la mierda del hijo de puta que me alimentaba con píldoras. En cambio, pateé el edredón sobre mí, haciendo una pausa para examinar las sábanas temáticas conmemorativas de Chips 1970, y me froté la cara alejando el sueño.

Un sonido chistoso salió por la nariz y la garganta mientras lo sofocaba con una risilla y estornudaba al mismo tiempo. El homenaje al azar a Eric Estrada, confirmó mis sospechas de ayer, Edward era un policía. Al igual que mi padre.

Bueno, no solo como mi padre. Yo no era un monstruo de Edipo ni nada. Es sólo que me había dado cuenta en la funda de los pantalones de Edward, porque, bueno, a una niña no se le escapan ese tipo de cosas, incluso cuando ella está dando una paja. Me pregunté por qué dejó la funda pero quito la pistola. ¿Fue algo torcido? Parecía tan dulce y agradecido por mis atenciones.. . Si quería jugar con algunas cosas de menor importancia como BDSM un butt plug (de él), o las esposas difusas (sobre mí), yo podría seguirle el juego. Si tan sólo pudiera averiguar por qué había pensado que yo quería que se viniera en mi cara. Estoy bastante segura de que no había emitido ningún tipo de señal de que pudiera sugerir tal solicitud.

Hablando de una cara pegajosa… mis mejillas eran una especie de costra. Me lamí los labios, y sabían a azúcar.

¡Oh! El pudín. Debí haberme quedado dormida justo después de comerlo — Jake siempre me había acusado de ser un desastre comiendo— y ahora, ahora parecía incrustado alrededor de mi boca como "Crazy Glue". Recuerdo comer el pudín, pero no tenía idea del por qué estaba en la cama de Edward

La alarma en la mesita de noche anunció la hora, 10:00, en agobiantes números rojos. ¡Oh, joder! Él tenía una mesita de noche junto a su cama. Eso tenía que ser una advertencia para mí, lanzada del universo.

Pero mi intención siempre había sido como basura. Caso en cuestión: Un ex novio gay. Así que el universo me podría mandar un mensaje inteligente, un mensaje irónico en forma de muebles de Ikea, por si quería, pero yo solo seguí con mi inconsciente fuga.

Iba a llegar tarde al trabajo si no movía el trasero, y no había manera en el infierno que pudiera ir a trabajar con lo que estuve usando anoche. Quizás Edward tenía algo de ropa que me podía prestar. Pero mierda, no podría presentarme por primera vez con un atuendo como tal.

De cualquier manera, el comisario de Policía Swan me va a matar.

Yo descalza fuera de la habitación de Edward y me dirigí a su sala de estar.

— ¿CUMasen?

Huh. Extraño. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Esta situación estaba fuera de control. Por Dios, no es que yo había estado ebria ayer. Sólo un poco de hambre y soledad… ah, y tal vez un poco deprimida, una suicida, también.

Por supuesto que se ha ido, idiota. Probablemente pensaba que eras una puta completa.

Froté los puños contra los ojos de nuevo en un esfuerzo vago para limpiar el aburrimiento de mi cara y mi mano se congeló en mi mejilla, vi un pedazo de papel con mi nombre en él. Bueno, no exactamente mi nombre, sino que estaba dirigida a cum—Swan.

¿Me dejo su número de teléfono o ya me había dejado una carta como "Dear John"? Espera, ¿qué coño es esto? Mi mandíbula cayó mientras un billete de cincuenta dólares volaba de la nota doblada, aterrizando sin contemplaciones a mis pies. Bajé a mis rodillas y cayó en mi mano, frunciendo el ceño en especie.

¿Qué coño significa eso? Tuve que admitir que había salido con un montón de idiotas en mi tiempo, pero esto fue sin precedentes. Tal vez la nota lo explica.

_**"Bella, fue un placer conocerte. Estoy muy contento de que te gustara el pudín".**_

Estaba contento de que me gustaba el pudín. ¿LA LECHE?

El agua quema en los ojos, y sentí el calor de mi piel y un sollozo pequeño ahogado en la garganta. ¿Ni siquiera se molestó con el corte que me suelta en persona? ¿O es que sus palabras de despedida dan a entender otra cosa? Miré mis ojos como si estuviera mirando a uno de esos cuadros en 3D, y su mensaje se decodificara por sí mismo si tan solo mantuviera mi vista concentrada.

Después de cinco minutos de una contemplación tranquila, no tenía nada para mostrar a mis esfuerzos, pero si un dolor de cabeza.

Así que llamé a Alice.

—Necesito tu ayuda—. Le susurré en el teléfono.

— ¿Bella? No puedo oír. ¿Por qué estás susurrando?— La voz ruidosa de Alicia rallo en mi nervios en definitiva

— ¡Porque me estoy volviendo loca! —Grité.

—Por favor, aprende el arte del control de volumen. Y debe ser luna llena o algo así, porque acabo de colgar la otra línea con mi hermano. Él también está en crisis.

—Lo siento mucho, pero creo que mi problema exige una atención más inmediata que tu hermano solo.

—Bella—, advirtió, chasqueo la lengua.

—Mira, estoy segura de que está perfectamente bien. Yo no tenía intención de actuar como una urgida allí... yo sólo... ¡Estoy tan confundida!

— ¿Puedes esperar un segundo? Es mi otra línea.

—No, yo no me importa si Edgar te llama. Te necesito para darle sentido a algo por mí.

—Yo sé, y lo haré. Sólo dame dos minutos, ¿vale? Y su nombre no es…

—Zorras antes de hermanos, Alice—, interrumpí. —Y bien.

Con mi teléfono aún presionado contra mi oído, me paseé por la habitación, mirando una vez más la nota de la delincuencia y preguntándome si fuera a estallar en llamas si me quedó mirando durante un tiempo suficiente. A decir verdad, yo quería encenderme y volverme cenizas también. Me dolía el pecho con una inesperada tristeza que no entendía.

Terminé la llamada, mi dedo se cierne sobre la pantalla mientras un peso de plomo se estableció en el estómago. Yo no necesitaba una visión de Alice para confirmar lo que estaba sucediendo aquí: Edward me usa para satisfacerse y luego me dejó unas educadas gracias y la tarifa del taxi, por supuesto, un exceso de compensación por la culpa. Giré la nota y escribí un **¡JODETE!** en negrita, preparándome para hacer la caminata de la vergüenza fuera del edificio en mis ropas manchadas de semen de la noche anterior.


	3. The Price of Pudding

3 - "The Price of Pudding"

**Penal Code**  
**Historia Original de FictionFreak95/BellaFlan.**

_Traducido por: Nikky Valencia_  
_Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa_

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Me desperté en estado de pánico. Bella todavía no se había despertado. He estado en el recinto para cambiar unos malditos papeles —y no había manera de que pudiera dejarla así— en mi cama, con pleno acceso a mi apartamento. Linda como estaba con el pelo en desorden, tenía un sueño/pesadilla del tipo de pensamientos de Risky Business cuando Tom Cruise, en toda su gloria de su baile en sexy ropa interior, fue robado a ciegas por Rebecca De Mornay y Joe Pantoliano.

Y él incluso le había advertido a ella.

_No robes nada. Si regreso y cualquier cosa falta, llamaré a la policía. Hablo en serio._

No podría llamar a esa línea, exactamente ¡Yo era la policía!

Me rogué a mí mismo y tomé aire, entonces lo dejé salir lentamente.

Después de ducharme, Bella todavía no se despertada. En realidad, ella estaba fuera de combate… con el pudín incrustado alrededor de sus labios. Al final decidí que una cara como esa no podría ser nada más que dulce. Después de haberme vestido y terminar un gran plato de cereales "Golden Crisps", ella seguía roncando, así que hice la única cosa que quedaba por hacer.

Llamé a Alice.

Desde el crucero que había dejado atrás donde Bella Zorra había atrapado mi atención.

¿Zorr—ella? ¿Bella "La zorra"?

_Solo Bella, pedazo de idiota._

—Buenos días, Edward.

—Alice, tienes que ayudarme.

— ¿Qué pasó? Suenas…

—_Estoy enloqueciendo, justo ahora._

— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Por qué?

—Yo…

_¡Mierda!_ ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Que la puta de la que le había hablado había sido en realidad una gran conversadora? ¿Que tenía un gran sentido del humor y me hizo sentir más cómodo en el camino de vuelta a mi casa que cualquier otra chica que había conocido… Y que luego me había dado una paja en el hall de la entrada de mi departamento? ¿Cómo comió el pudín como si fuera el pedazo de comida en la Tierra y me hizo querer apartar su cabello de la cara y poner mis labios sobre los suyos durante el tiempo en que ella me dejara?

Ella pensaría que estaba loco.

Y después habría pateado mi trasero por poner mi trabajo en peligro de esa forma.

Pero era Alice. Nos gustaba compartir con el otro casi todo lo que sucedía en nuestras vidas desde que pudimos hablar y caminar, a excepción por los pocos casos respecto a sus días de Universidad. Si no le decía a alguien acerca de mi problema, iba a explotar.

_Pudín explosivo… El pudín de la cara de Bella… Las manos de Bella en mi pudín… Quiero decir semen._

_Mierda._

— ¿Edward?

—Alice… yo…

—Espera, está entrando otra llamada.

—No, Alice _¡espera!_

_Mierda._

Colgué y la volví a llamar, pero me mando un mensaje de "error, sin señal", así que empecé mi camino y me dirigí hacía el trabajo. Iba tarde, pero afortunadamente vivía muy cerca del trabajo así que no iba a ser un gran problema.

_Espero_.

Una vez que me estacioné y firmé, caminé a la privacidad de la sala de conferencia y llamé de nuevo a Alice.

— ¿Eres tú? Lo siento. Uno de mis amigos tenía una crisis.

—Está bien, Alice. Escucha, de verdad me jodí anoche.

Iba a decirle, lo juro, pero cuando estaba a punto de soltarlo mi jefe entró a la sala, interrumpiéndome.

—Cullen, ¿sacaste bien todo ese papeleo nominal? El comisario lo necesita hoy.

_¡No me jodan!_

Saqué el aire de la frustración

— ¿Edward? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que eso fuera malo? Ella rió. Ella siempre había dicho que exageraba en mis reacciones, especialmente cuando se trataba del trabajo y las mujeres… ¿Pero de esto?

Ella no tenía ni idea.

Asentí con la cabeza a mi jefe y me dio su versión personal de la señal universal de "cuelga el maldito teléfono y haz bien tu trabajo", así que le dije a Alice.

—Escucha, de verdad necesito hablar contigo. ¿Podemos cenar después?

—Um… Lo tendré que checar y…

—Genial, te veré después.

Terminé la llamada con mi hermana, le sonreí hacia la oficina del Jefe que esperaba que regresara a mi trabajo y me fui derechito a mi escritorio, donde pasé gran parte de la mañana. Froté mi trasero para conseguir los duplicados y triplicados de lasformas presentadas antes de dirigirme a la sede de la policía.

El edificio de la Comisaria Swan era mucho mejor que en donde yo trabajaba, diablos. Quiero decir que, incluso me senté en el área de convictos y esperé que su oficina fuera más bonita que la de la oficina del Capitán.

Estaba admirando todo el lugar, desde sus pisos de mármol hasta sus altos techos, cuando decidí echar un vistazo a una cara muy familiar, sentada no muy lejos y casi tiro toda la pila de papeles que cargaba.

Zorr–ella se veía muy diferente a la anterior noche: sin mucho maquillaje, un poco más conservadora en su forma de vestir y su cabello estaba… se veía bastante normal.

En lo absoluto se veía como una zorra.

_Me pregunto si estaba jugando cuando se levantó._ Tal vez jugando a que abandonaba la escuela por alguna mierda enferma queriendo venirse. Murmuré distraído, pensando en alguien tocándola de esa forma. _—Pendejos._

— _¿Perdone?_ —preguntó la recepcionista, y quité mis ojos de Bella para mirar hacia abajo a la mujer que estaba tan molesta como el diablo conmigo, mientras comenzaba a tratar de organizar mi pila de papeles de nuevo.

—Um… no, lo siento, no estaba hablando con… —sacudí la cabeza. — ¿Está el comisario Swan? Tengo unas cosas que entregarle.

— ¿Edward?

_¡Oh mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!_ Esa era Bella… Me había visto… Y dijo mi nombre. No podía dejar que alguien en el edificio supiera que Bella me conocía.

Mierda. Le dije a la recepcionista que ya volvía y apilé los papeles sobre el borde de su escritorio antes de prácticamente correr donde estaba Bella sentada y susurrando un hola para ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Miré a nuestro alrededor para ver si alguien nos prestaba atención. Parecía que no lo hacían y solté una risa nerviosa antes de decirle.

—Estaba a punto de preguntar lo mismo—. Me incliné un poco más cerca, ella resopló.

— ¿Algo engreído?

Fue entonces cuando su nombre me llamó la atención, como si un pisapapeles fuera lanzado a través de la habitación a mi cabeza con la precisión de un bombardero AK.

_Swan._

¿Al igual que el Jefe Comisario Swan?

No puede ser.

_Ella no podría estar relacionada… No me jodas, ¿y si ella estaba relacionada? ¿Y si ella era una de ese tipo de mujer que era con zapatos durante el día para el papá y zorra de noche?_

_¡Oh no!... No me jodas, no me jodas, no me jodas, no me jodas, no me jodas._

—Mierda, Bella… no te metiste en problemas por… —hice una mueca y ella frunció el seño confundida mientras mordía su labio inferior, y de repente, todo lo que pude pensar era su boca: comiendo pudín, lamiendo labios…_ Ella era muy, pero muy buena lamiendo labios._

Solo de esa forma, estaba un poco distraído con mis propias fantasías enfermas acerca de su boca y esa voz suya tan sexy, como para preocuparme demasiado acerca de algo más.  
Sinceramente nunca antes había conocido a nadie tan hermosa como ella.

_Fóllame._

_No, en serio, Bella, fóllame._

_Mierda._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BELLA POV**

El viaje en metro desde Chelsea a Battery Park era insoportable cuando el tren se tambaleaba hacia delante a cada pocos minutos, solo para llegar a un segundo alto a los pocos segundos. La gravedad me evadía, e hice un giro sin gracia alrededor del poste, aferrando como una bailarina de striptease como muñeco de trapo. Juro que el pendejo estilo Brooks Brothers a mi derecha quedó boquiabierto como si quisiera dejar caer en un solo movimiento mi tanga. Las luces parpadearon y me sequé las manos sudorosas por encima de mi chaqueta.

Hoy era uno de ese tipo de días donde debía haber tomado un taxi. Sí, totalmente podría haber tomado el dinero que Edward me había dejado… Aunque, se veía mal. Como si hubiera actuado como una zorra o algo así.

_Estas exagerando. Él no piensa que eres una zorra_

¿Tal vez lo habría ofendido por quedarme dormida?

¡Gah! Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso. Obviamente el estaba emocionalmente perturbado. Los hombres normales no te dejan notas de agradecimiento por una paja.

En realidad, eso era algo dulce… o al menos lo hubiera sido si él hubiera dejado su número celular en lugar del dinero… El dinero era tan solo… algo raro.

En el momento en el que llegué a la parada de Chambers Street, mi celular vibro innecesariamente con las notificaciones de mensajes. Me solté del poste en el que había estado follando sin darme cuenta, empujé a través de las multitudes de personas para salir.

— ¡Pendejo!— Maldije, empujando fuera de mí camino a un idiota con traje negro.

—Perdón— Sus ojos se abrieron, como si obviamente no tuviera idea porque era tan agresiva. Aunque, esto era Nueva York; probablemente no era la primera persona en maldecirlo este día, y hubiera apostado 50 dólares que no sería la última.

—No, lo siento—. Dije sobre mi hombro, entrando a la plataforma. —Es uno de esos días, ya sabes.

No esperé por su respuesta.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, salí de la estación a la dura luz del día, presione el Bluetooth en mi oído y llamé a Rosalie.

— ¿Dónde estás?— Su voz sonaba agitada. —Tu padre esta volviéndose loco.

—Lo sé— resoplé, quitándome mis ridículos tacones y metiéndolos en mi bolso de gran tamaño. –Estoy a tres minutos.

— ¿Dónde está la declaración que preparaste para Bloomberg?

—En mi laptop. ¿Por qué?

— ¡Jódete, Bella!— Rosalie replicó mientras estuve a punto de tropezar con una mujer mayor que al azar decidió sentarse en la acera para hurgar en su bolsa.

— ¿Bloomberg? Tengo una vídeo conferencia esta mañana con el abogado así que pueden revisarlo.

—Bueno, eso no es suficiente para ellos. Ellos siguen marcando al departamento de policía sobre la declaración oficial, y yo dije, "las acusaciones acerca de que el dinero de los contribuyentes está siendo injustamente asignado a la nómina, engordando los bolsillos de los corruptos".

— ¡Dios mío, Rose! Solo diles que no comenten hasta que llegue, ¿de acuerdo?— Me faltaba el aire mientras subía las escaleras del Primer Recinto. —También, necesito un cambio de ropa y algo de maquillaje que tienes contigo… no preguntes por qué.

Entré a la oficina, y Rosalie seguía con su teléfono llamándome, dejándolo caer mientras nos veíamos a los ojos.

— ¿Qué coño estas vistiendo?

—Estoy vestida como una zorra manchada de esperma y que lleva una chaqueta de hombre de cuero. ¿Qué, no te gusta el look?— Abrí la chaqueta y me giré.

— ¿Edward?— Mi voz salió como un apacible susurro, pero solo porque estaba asombrada. ¿Cómo pudo encontrarme? ¿Había venido a disculparse? La reacción de Edward fue rara –entrecerró los ojos como si tratara de ponerme en algún lado (¡Pendejo!) y después trato de agacharse detrás de un árbol en una maceta.

Puse mis manos en mi cadera y di golpecitos con mi pie, la seña internacional de "Estoy esperando una explicación; no tengo todo el día".

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— Dije finalmente, cansada de verlo hacer ese raro movimiento inquieto que parecía hacer.

Él murmuró algo a Leah de recepción y rió, su tono se volvió caso maníaco cuando se acerco a mí.

—Estaba a punto de preguntar lo mismo…— Bajó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos, y sentí un pequeño tirón en mi estomago traidor con la repentina cercanía de su boca.

¡Bésame! Mi mente lo grito en una medida de total irracionalidad. No podría hacerlo con un policía; era un conflicto de interés. ¡Jodeme, jodeme, jodeme! La ética se va al diablo; mi mente también era una zorra. Mi conciencia probablemente se parecía a un pequeño mono borracho, follando a un árbol y lanzando mierda.

Edward se acerco aún más, y separé mis labios, deslizando mi lengua a lo largo de mi boca preparándome por su beso.  
Excepto, que en lugar de besarme, habló.

—No estás aquí por mi ¿o sí? ¡Pendejo!

— ¿Algo engreído?

—Mierda, Bella… no te metiste en problemas a causa de…— Su cara se estrujó como si tratara de suprimir un pedo. ¿Por qué pensaba que estaba en problemas? ¿Había oído hablar sobre el fiasco Bloomberg? Las malas noticias tienden a viajar rápido.

—No estoy en problemas—, insistí. —Solo estoy trabajando en algunas cosas con el abogado antes de hacer una declaración. Espera, ¿cómo es que sabes acerca de mi trabajo?

—Tu ropa—. Desvió la vista de mi.

Eso no tenía sentido. ¿Él sabía que era la Directora de Comunicaciones del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York por mi ropa?

—No tiene ningún sentido—. Repetí… esta vez en voz alta, desde que él probablemente no pudiera leer mi mente.

— ¿En serio vas a tener que testificar? ¿Tú…?— Él dio un salto, como si de verdad estuviera preocupado acerca de algo y entonces, finalmente terminó su frase.

— ¿Piensas que yo lo haré?— Se pasó las manos por el pelo, haciendo que sus mechones se asemejaran a los cuernos del diablo. ¡No me jodas, follame, follame…!

— ¡Ok! Quiero decir, ¿qué? ¿Por qué tendrías que testificar? Nadie lo hará. Los fondos no fueron malgastados.

Sus cejas se levantaron y giró nuestros cuerpos para que nadie pudiera oírlo.

— ¿No tomaste el dinero?

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué tipo de persona piensas que soy?— Los ojos me ardía por un repentino ataque de llanto. ¿Me estaba acusando de fraude?

—Oh, mierda, Bella, joder, perdóname. No quise hacerte llorar… todo lo que hiciste fue darme la mejor paja de mi vida… y soy un estúpido.

— ¡Olvídalo!— Me giré alejándome de él, frotando las líneas de rímel inferiores con mi dedo índice así mi recién aplicado maquillaje no se corriera.

—Yo solo… Solo estoy confundido, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, me gustas, Bella. Mierda, me gustas demasiado… solo que desearía que no fuera así porque, bueno, por obvias razones.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Si me desprecias, ¿podrías solo irte?

—Sólo dime... ¿por qué no tomaste el dinero? ¿No era suficiente? Tengo más— Mis ojos se estrecharon en maquinillas de afeitar.

—No tomé el dinero, Edward Masen, porque...— Espera, ¿Estábamos hablando del dinero de la nómina ahora, o la tarifa del taxi que me dejó? Esta conversación me estaba dando un latigazo. —Porque no robo.

Él me miró divertido, de repente, y se alejó como si fuera a tener una mejor visión de lo que llevaba puesto.

—Oye, ¿esa es mi chaqueta?

—A excepción de esta chaqueta. Me robé esta chaqueta. No la puedes tener de nuevo.

—Se ve mejor en ti que en mí—. Él sonrió.

—Gracias—. Murmuré, mirando a mis pies. No podía ser responsable de mi reacción si miré a esos ojos hipnotizantes color avellana. Quiero decir, ¿por qué eran tan hermosos, de todos modos? Avellana era un color estúpido — no muy moreno, y no del todo verde. ¡Elije un maldito color!

—Escucha... yo creo...— Él suspiró, frustrado, y luego comenzó de nuevo. — Realmente necesito volver a verte. Quiero decir, ¿puedo? ¿Cómo lo dije? ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?

Mi boca estaba abierta, y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras desconcertado negó con la cabeza por su propia idiotez.

—Un café... ¿quieres tomar un café conmigo?

—Yo...— Yo no sabía qué decir. En realidad, sabía exactamente lo que debo decir, pero la idea de no volverlo a ver producía un dolor fuerte en mi pecho, que era del todo tipo irracional. —La cagaste, Edward.

—Bien, bien... Sí, puedo ver eso—. Él le tomó mi barbilla en su mano por un segundo y luego se alejó, encorvado sus hombros. —Nos vemos por ahí, Cul—Swan.

— ¡Espera!— Llamé. —No me dejaste terminar—. Lo agarré del brazo y le di la vuelta para mirarme.

— ¿Sí?

—La cagaste, pero yo soy una glotona para el castigo.

— ¿Sí?— Repitió con una sonrisa —No estaba seguro de que eras una glotona para nada. Excepto con el pudín.

—Eso también. Y sí, te voy a dar otra oportunidad, a pesar de que va en contra de mi buen juicio. Sólo una más, así no tenga una ducha esta vez—. Mi teléfono sonó antes de que pudiera decir nada más, y me di cuenta de Leah en mi periferia, mientras saludaba frenéticamente en el mostrador de recepción, tratando de llamar mi atención. —Me tengo que ir. Llámame.

— ¡Espera, no tengo tu número!— protestó.

—Llámame en la oficina— Me encogí de hombros.

—Uh... ¿qué?

—Mira, tengo que irme. ¿Qué tal si te espero fuera de tu apartamento mañana por la noche a las ocho? ¿Se puede?

—Suena perfecto—. Dijo, mientras me puse a trotar a la orilla del ascensor detrás del mostrador de recepción. — ¡Una cosa más!  
Miré a mi reloj.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Estás relacionada con el comisario de Policía Swan?

Casi me atraganté con la bilis que se levantó repentinamente de mi garganta, mi estómago ardió.

—Ah, no— mentí —No hay relación.


	4. Pudding Talk

4 - "Pudding Talk"

❤️

**Penal Code**  
**Historia Original de FictionFreak95/BellaFlan.**

_Traducido por: Silvana Olvera_  
_Beta: Verito Pereyra_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Alice accedió a reunirse conmigo en el Naked Lunch **(1)** en Soho para una cena de emergencia. Ya iba por la mitad de mi tercer Warsaw Mule **(2)** cuando finalmente revoloteó hasta ahí.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —jadeó, tirando su gorro fuera de su cabeza y sacudiendo su cabello. Tenía una energía cinética en ella misma que yo secretamente codiciaba, la manera elegante en que inmediatamente llamaba la atención de una habitación.

—Está bien —. Le di un trago a mi coctel, drenando lo último del líquido desde el hielo. —Me estoy sintiendo con menos espasmos que hace un par de horas.

— ¿Cómo te fue con Bloomberg **(3)**?

—Oh, bien —dije, agitando mi mano. —Las acusaciones fueron completamente falsas. Sólo creó una tormenta de mierda con los trámites para el PD** (4)**.

—Hablando de eso... como que conocí a alguien.

Alice se inclinó hacia adelante, con sus manos debajo de su barbilla. — ¿Trabaja para Bloomberg?

—Er, no. Es un policía —. Apreté los ojos cerrados mientras ella soltaba un sonoro grito.

— ¡De ninguna manera! Cuéntamelo todo.

—De cierto modo, fue muy rápido. Iba en camino a la fiesta de Rose, y él simplemente empezó a hablarme —. Tomé una respiración profunda y pinché un trozo de lechuga con mi tenedor. —Es tan guapo, Alice. Joder, no pude mantener mis manos fuera de su pantalón.

— ¿Tenía una polla linda?

Asentí, sintiendo mis mejillas arder. — Perfecta. No muy gruesa, pero definitivamente no muy delgada. Buen largo. . . Ninguna de esas extrañas cosas venosas.

El mesero se aclaró la garganta; no había notado que se había aproximado a la mesa.

—Lamento interrumpir tan agradable descripción sobre una polla, pero… ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

—Blinis con Caviar **(5)** y un vodka martini con un toque —. Le pasó el menú, sus ojos nunca dejando mi cara. — ¿Qué tan larga era?

— ¡Alice! —pateé su pie por debajo de la mesa.

— ¿Qué, él… —miró hacia arriba, al mesero, y por primera vez que yo pudiera recordar, toda su cara se sonrojó. —Uh . . . no te importa . . .

— ¿Qué hablen sobre un pene enfrente de mí? —él inclinó su cabeza y le ofreció una sonrisa lasciva. Mi gaydar **(6)** explotó en un ataque de sirenas.

—Sí. Está bien, ¿no?

_Que no te tiente, Alice._ ¡Juega para el otro equipo!

—Oh sí —arrastró las palabras, y Alice brincó en su asiento, aparentemente paralizada por su cara, que no estaba tan mal si te gustaban los rubios. —En realidad, les invitaré la siguiente ronda si me dejan escuchar el resto de la conversación. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escuché una descripción agradable de una polla.

_¡A él le gusta el pene!_ Grité telepáticamente.

—Ven y únete a nosotras por un par de minutos —arrulló, dejando caer su mano en el hombro de él. La miré. Se suponía que esta era mi cena de emergencia. ¡Mía!

—Gracias. Soy Jasper, por cierto —Extendió su mano y ella se la agitó.

—Alice —sonrió, bajando los ojos de una manera que solo podía describir como recatada. ¡Bah! Ella estaba coqueteando en serio con nuestro camarero gay. ¿Mi pasada relación con Jake no le había enseñado nada?

—Así que, Jasper. . . ¿Te gusta la polla? —pregunté, casi cayéndome de mi silla cuando Alice enterró el tacón de su bota en mi espinilla.

—Ah, bueno. . . algunas veces —sonrió, tenía hoyuelos en las mejillas. Casi pude oír el chillido de excitación interior de Alice – ella tenía un fetiche con los hoyuelos. Particularmente con los hoyuelos en el trasero-. —Pero hay una chica sexy en esta mesa que tengo que conocer mejor.

—Uh. . . ¿Cuál de las dos? —Ensanchó los ojos mientras que yo ahogaba un bufido.

—Oh, joder —, murmuré para mí. —Jasper, le gustas a Alice. Creo que a ella le parecería bien salir contigo después de que termines hoy.

Alice me lanzó dagas con los ojos pero asintió.

—Espero que Alice esté de acuerdo en encontrarse conmigo después de que salga —, dijo con descaro.

Ew. ¿En serio, amigo? ¿Esa es tu frase para ligar? Y entonces recordé, Edward me había comparado con Bea Arthur** (7)** y después mencionó venirse en mi cara en nuestra primera no-cita. Quizás yo no era la mejor juez de carácter.

Alice rió tontamente, pasándole su tarjeta de presentación. —Llámame al celular después del trabajo. Y en cuanto a terminar... las damas primero.

Fingí golpear mi frente contra la mesa.

—Es lindo, ¿no? —sonrió, se regodeó mientras él se alejaba balanceando un poco sus caderas.

—Sí, lindo — , estuve de acuerdo. —Pero creo que quizás es un bombero dentro de un armario en llamas.

Alice chasqueó su lengua en desaprobación y robó un jitomate de mi plato. —No es que haya nada malo con eso.

—Por supuesto que no —, dejé escapar un suspiro de frustración. — ¿Puedo decirte ahora qué pasó, o hay algún otro mesero con el que te gustaría tropezar?

—Hazlo. Cuéntamelo todo. Así que. . . ¿Estábamos hablando acerca de tu polla soñada?

—Sí. El pene de Edward es agradable.

Alice escupió un trago de agua. — ¡Mierda, asqueroso!

— ¿Disculpa?

—Edward es el nombre de mi hermano —. Agitó su cabeza y murmuró, —Él cree que estoy demasiado interesada en su vida sexual y. . . ¡Santa mierda! ¿Dijiste que su nombre es Edward y que es policía?

—Pensé que el nombre de tu hermano era Edgar.

— ¿Cuál es su apellido? ¿Dime que sabes su apellido? —gimoteó, y yo entrecerré mis ojos hacia ella.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Mierda, no soy una completa zorra. Es Masen.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro. —Bueno. . . estoy decepcionada, pero al menos no escuché una descripción del pene de mi hermano.

—Gracias a Dios por los pequeños milagros —, estuve de acuerdo. — ¿Puedo continuar?

—Por favor.

—Pues regresé a la casa de Edward por pudín y…

— ¿Perdón? —se rió, escupiéndome agua de nuevo. Mi blusa estaba totalmente empapada. — ¿Pudín?

Me encogí de hombros. —Ya sabes que me gusta el pudín. Él quería llevarme a algún lado, y yo sugerí que fuéramos a su casa por una copa de pudín. Eso no es raro.

—Es un poco raro, Bella. ¿Pero si sabes que copa de pudín suena como un código para algo sucio?, ¿no?

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Oh, no lo sé. ¿Sexo anal? ¿Un oral anal? Algo con el trasero.

—Él no tocó mi trasero —, protesté.

— ¿Ni siquiera durante el sexo? Un dedo por el ano puede ser…

— ¡Ew! ¡No! —Tapé mis orejas. —No dormí con él. Simplemente lo masturbé y comí su pudín.

— ¿Así que lo chupaste?

—No. El pudín no es un eufemismo —. Hice bolita una servilleta y se la lancé a la cara. —Mira, ¿ya me dejarás llegar a la parte rara?

Ella levantó sus cejas. — ¿El pudín no era la parte extraña?

Agité mi cabeza. —No. Se vuelve. . . más raro.

—Continúa.

—Así que gasté la noche. . . me quedé dormida antes que él, y creo que él durmió en el sofá.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Sí. Bueno, él se había ido cuando me levanté —expliqué, pasando las manos por mi cabello. —Él dejó una nota diciendo que se alegraba de que me hubiera reunido con él y que estaba feliz porque hubiera disfrutado el pudín.

Una carcajada escapó de sus labios. —Eso provoca espasmos de manera positiva.

—Alice… —dije, lágrimas de histeria rodando por mis mejillas.

—Dime que esa es la parte rara —, se las arregló para decir a través de sus carcajadas.

—Élmedejócincuentadólares —, arrastré las palabras contra la palma de mi mano, evitando el contacto visual.

— ¿Te lo dejó para llenar el tanque de su Dodge?

Agité mi cabeza. —Él me dejó. . .

—Sí —, dijo. —Te dejó. . .

—Cincuenta. Como, dinero —. Acuné mi cabeza en mis manos. — ¿Qué mierda, Alice? ¿Por qué haría eso?

—Chica —, agitó su cabeza. —No tengo ni idea. Eso no es normal. ¿Le preguntaste?

—No. . . Bueno, él me preguntó por qué no tomé el dinero. Al principio pensé que me estaba acusando de malversación, porque estábamos hablando del informe de Bloomberg. Pero después me di cuenta de que debía estar refiriéndose a los cincuenta.

— ¿Para el taxi?

—Supongo. Quiero decir, ¿qué más podría ser?

Jasper regresó a la mesa con dos tragos color azul eléctrico. —Cock-sucking Cowboy **(8)** para las señoritas.

Alice se inclinó sobre su trago y dijo: —Quizás te estaba pagando por tus servicios.

❤️

❤️

❤️

❤️

❤️

**EDWARD POV**

— ¿Así que nunca has escuchado de una Bella Cul-Swan **(9)** por estos lados?

—Nope.

— ¿Bella Cul?

El Chulo** (10)** de la mitad de la ciudad negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Bella Copa de Pudín? Rodó los ojos hacia mí.

—Bella…

— ¡Dije que no, imbécil! Ahora vete a la mierda de mi territorio antes de que alguien piense que soy un maldito narco o algo —, me amenazó Jane, agitando su mano cubierta de joyas hacia mí antes de dejar a sus dedos formar un puño.

_¡Jodida Jane!_

Caius Jane, para ser exacto. Él no era nada. Sólo un proxeneta al que le había dado mierda unas cuantas veces en mis rondas anteriores. Se alejó pavoneándose, caminando con las piernas un poco arqueadas, como si su pene fuera demasiado grande para sus pantalones. Era bueno que él _no conociera a_ mi Bella. Quizás hubiera tenido que matar al hijo de puta.

Me sorprendió algo que un tipo que respondía al nombre de Jane tuviera una reputación de ser un tipo duro, pero, hey… ¿quién era yo para juzgar el funcionamiento interno del mundo de las prostitutas?

De hecho, como policía, supongo que tenía el derecho de reservarme cierto tipo de juicios.

Froté mi sien, frustrado por no ser capaz de encontrar ninguna cosa sobre Bella. Quiero decir, creo que podía haber regresado a HQ **(11)** para ver si se mostraba por ahí de nuevo, pero entonces, no tendría ninguna buena excusa para estar ahí y eso sólo levantaría sospechas donde no eran necesarias.

En lugar de volver a perseguir mi única pista, traté de llamar a Alice por quinta vez desde que me había ignorado la noche anterior.

Su amiga realmente estaba empezando a molestarme y ni siquiera la había conocido.

El buzón de voz Alice me saludó una vez más, y esta vez decidí dejar un mensaje.

—Hermana. . . Tú. Debes. Llamarme —le dije, puntualizando cada palabra para darle un efecto dramático. Pero simplemente no pude soportarlo más. Pervertida o no, tenía que contarle a alguien, y ella era todo lo que tenía.

—Ey, conocí a esta chica la otra noche y… mierda. No lo sé, eso fue… ella es como… perfecta, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, ella no es perfecta perfecta. Es una pppp… —me detuve y miré alrededor para asegurarme de que no estuvieran escuchando personas entrometidas, después bajé mi voz un poco, — prostituta. Y mira, no te espantes, ¿okay? Sé que está jodido pero…

_¡Beeeeeep!_

— ¡Mierda! Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Le marqué de nuevo, medio esperando que respondiera esta vez, así no tendría que esperar a escuchar toda la grabación, pero… no tenía tanta suerte.

Golpeé ligeramente mi muslo, impaciente mientras esperaba a que el mensaje de Alice terminara, y entonces empecé de nuevo, esta vez a gran velocidad.

—_**Okay, así que sí, ella es prostituta. No, no nos atraparon. Aunque no sé qué mierda hacer, Alice, porque ella es dulce, y sexy, y masturba realmente bien… Finge que no dije eso… mierda… como sea, ella se quedó dormida en mi casa la otra noche y tuve que irme al trabajo, pero le dejé cincuenta pavos, esperando que eso cubriera la masturbada, y después la vi, Ali… joder, la vi en HQ y es una larga historia, se supone que nos encontraremos para tomar café más tarde, y no quiero perder mi trabajo pero. . . joder, no sé si puedo dejar de verla.**_

Tome una muy necesaria respiración y agregué: _**—Llámame.**_

El resto del día pasó sin ninguna llamada de mi hermana, y eso me volvió completamente loco. ¿Le llegó el mensaje o no? Y si fue así, ¿por qué no me había regresado la llamada? ¿Estaba tramando algún plan para sacar a Bella del negocio de la prostitución? ¿Estaba debatiéndose en entregarme o no? O sea, Alice me ama y todo, pero siempre era muy apegada a las reglas.

Aún estaba pensando en eso –por qué no había escuchado de mi hermana –, cuando Bella se me acercó cuando esperaba afuera del edificio de mi apartamento.

Ella debió haber tenido la noche libre, porque su cabello lucía como en la oficina del Comisionado la noche anterior, y apenas si usaba maquillaje. La sonrisa que se extendió por sus labios cuando se acercó a mí me relajó un poco. . . ¿A quién estaba engañando? Yo estaba temblando en mis botas, no por los nervios de la primera cita, pero por el miedo genuino de que alguien me viera con ella.

—Hey —, dijo.

—Tu cabello se alisa de una linda manera —, la saludé como un idiota.

Se rió.

—Uh . . . no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo responder a eso. ¿Estás listo para irnos? ¿O prefieres comenzar con un solemne juramento de que no te correrás en mi cara?

—A menos que me lo pidas —bromeé, tomando su mano. Caminamos en silencio el resto del camino a la cafetería.

No sé sobre Bella, pero estaba pensando en cómo nuestra "relación" había tenido el comienzo más extraño, cómo ella me recordaba en nada a Julia Roberts de Mujer Bonita, y cómo yo no tenía suficiente dinero para que ella sintiera que podía dejar una vida en donde probablemente había un flujo constante de este…

Una vez que entramos en el establecimiento, Bella rompió el silencio. Y mi loco interior divagó.

—Um, voy al sanitario rápidamente. Ordéname algo dulce si no estoy de regreso antes de que llegues a la caja, ¿vale?

—Claro.

La observé irse hasta que ya no pude verla, y cuando ya no estuve distraído por su trasero, caí en picado. ¿En qué diablos me había metido? En un acto de desesperación, traté de llamarle a Alice de nuevo. Casi le dejé un mensaje para que les dijera a mamá y papá que los amaba y que lo sentía, antes de ser llevado a la cárcel por prostitución.

No, en serio.

Porque mientras casi tenía una crisis nerviosa, no menos de cinco policías de mi precinto entraron.

_Mantén la calma, no has hecho nada malo. Hasta donde ellos saben._

—Hey, Cullen, ¿Qué tal, colega?

Sonreí y asentí en un educado saludo y después aparté mi mirada, esperando que ellos sólo... se fueran.

_Tranquilo... todo va a estar... oh... bien._

—Semana difícil, ¿No? —preguntó otro, probablemente porque yo estaba sudando a mares.

_Cuando vean a Bella caminar y reunirse conmigo, soy hombre muerto._

_¡Hombre muerto andante!_

— ¿Qué te trae afuera por la noche? ¿Usualmente no...

_¿Usualmente qué? ¿Me quedo en casa y lloro? ¿Me masturbo? ¿Me masturbo mientras lloro?_

En serio, las palabras estaban saliendo de su boca, pero yo no podía escuchar nada más que a mis pensamientos diciéndome: ¡corre! Antes de que pudiera hacer eso, Bella apareció a mi lado.

_Mierda y joder; y mierda de nuevo..._

— ¡Hey! ¡Bella! —Emmett McCarty, un oso de policía, cantó, y fruncí un poco el ceño.

_¿La conocía?_

_Oh mierda. ¡La conocía!_

—Hey, chicos. Es mejor que no estén en turno —, dijo sarcásticamente, y todos ellos rieron por la broma local que hubiera sido mejor que no fuera tan local.

—Viniste aquí con Edward, ¿huh? —McCarty me palmeó el hombro y me agitó juguetonamente mientras guiñaba. Pero yo no estaba riendo. Yo quería vomitar. — ¿Bajando tus estándares últimamente? —bromeó, y me reí por la adrenalina. Juro por Dios que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, pero entonces, finalmente se fueron, riéndose y palmeándose la espalda entre ellos.

Bella se despidió. — ¡Los veo luego, chicos!

Yo estaba... atónito de que ellos hubieran sido tan atrevidos. Miré hacia Bella para algo de ayuda con la situación, quien estaba riendo y agitando su cabeza hacia los chicos. Nos las arreglamos para ordenar nuestras bebidas y sentarnos por ahí, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándola como un imbécil.

— ¿Qué va mal? —preguntó, con esta... disparatada y loca inocencia, como si no acabáramos de tener un encuentro con la ley.

Así que puse mi café a un lado para dejar que se enfriara un poco y me incliné hacia ella, susurrando:

— ¿Cómo...

No pude decirlo, y Bella sólo sonrió, animándome a continuar. — ¿Cómo...

El brillo en sus ojos era dementemente hermoso. Por mi vida que no podía entender cómo es que ella había terminado desperdiciando su vida. No era que importara desde que estaba planeando salvarla de ella misma y de la vida que había llevado hasta entonces, pero tenía curiosidad.

— ¿Cuántos policías... conoces...

— ¿Qué?

¿Y realmente no había entendido lo que trataba de decir?

_Quizás solo le gustaba verme en aprietos._

—Escúpelo, Edward —, dijo mientras le daba un trago a su chocolate caliente.

_O quizás ella solo estaba preocupada de que alguien nos escuchara, pensé... así que lo dije en código._

— ¿Cuántos policías... conoces, exactamente?

— ¡Oh! —se rió, y fue como música. Amaba mucho su risa.

—Montones — dijo, y después rodó sus ojos sarcásticamente. —Demasiados para contarlos, ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? —Y si no hubiera acabado de tomar un gran sorbo de café, quizás no habría terminado por toda la blusa de Bella cuando perdí mi mente.

—Dios, Edward, cuando dije que lo escupieras, no me refería a que… Ya sabes, literalmente lo escupieras.

—Mierda, Bella, yo... lo siento tanto —. Traté de ayudarla a limpiar el café, pero, era jodido café... y no estaba quitándose.

Ella se estaba riendo a carcajadas, lo que me hizo reír a pesar del hecho de que acababa de descubrir ese enorme círculo de policías que contrataban prostitutas para sus propias enfermas fantasías, y antes de darme cuenta, yo estaba un poco más cómodo de cómo había estado desde que ella se había presentado frente a mi edificio.

_Lo sé. Irónico._

Entonces, repentinamente, estaba algo preocupado por lo que esos idiotas habían hecho con Bella cuando ellos... "salían".

—Tú no um... comes del pudín de esos chicos, también... ¿O sí?

— ¿Pudín? —preguntó, limpiando el frente de su blusa para tratar de sacar la mancha.

—Sí, ya sabes...

Finalmente se rindió con la blusa, interrumpiendo mi siguiente pregunta cuando alzó las manos en señal de derrota ante la temida mancha de café. —Creo que me debes una blusa —bromeó, y ni siquiera pude empezar a esconder la sonrisa que sus palabras provocaron, o la polla que habían endurecido.

Mientras ella hacía un comentario frívolo yo no podía concentrarme... por, ya sabes, el endurecimiento, finalmente conseguí que el hijo de puta bajara, y cuando sentí que estaba a salvo, me levanté y le ofrecí mi mano a Bella. — ¿Quieres que los tomemos para llevar?

Sonrió.

—Quiero decir, lo que queda.

Ella sonrió más ampliamente y tomó mi mano.

Nos deshicimos de los cafés y salimos de ahí.

Afuera estaba más oscuro, y yo estaba un poco más relajado. Honestamente, porque en general la gente no presta atención a las personas con las que se cruza en la noche. Están más ocupados en tratar de evitar el contacto visual y llegar a un lugar más seguro, que en mirar a la cara de alguien y decir: — Hola.

Lo divertido era que, ellos deberían poner más atención. Eso realmente nos ayudaba a los policías cuando un crimen era cometido, así podíamos obtener una buena descripción del perpetrador; como sea, en este caso particular, estaba satisfecho de que no estuvieran mirando.

Y yo estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Bella mientras hablaba de lo que le gustaba hacer, dónde creció, y los lugares a los que le gustaría ir para conocer a alguien más. Así que al final, era una situación en la que todos ganaban.

Regresamos al edificio de mi apartamento, y no sabía qué decir. Qué hacer. Quería besarla. En serio, realmente, quería besarla, y después algo más... pero después de que había actuado como un idiota en HQ y que ella había parecido tan ofendida por dejarle los cincuenta, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

Hasta que ella tomó mi mano entre las suyas y las balanceó por en medio de los dos.

Estaba tratando de descubrirlo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan... ridículamente tierna e inocente, y ser una prostituta? Cuando ella dijo: —¿Me vas a pedir que vea tus sábanas de Chips **(12)** de nuevo, Romeo?

Incliné un poco mi cabeza y sonreí. — En realidad esas son mis sábanas de repuesto. Las de Starsky y Hutch** (13)** estaban lavándose.

Bella rió y después tomó una respiración profunda antes de mirarme, esperando.

Finalmente conseguí que mi boca funcionara.

— ¿Quieres entrar, Bella Cul-Swan?

Asintió en esa súper, sexy, un poco tímida manera, y después lo hicimos, subimos a mi apartamento, así es. Y, hombre, la tensión era bastante. Era sexual. Al menos estaba bastante seguro de que era sexual, basado en el hecho de que Bella me miraba como a un pedazo de caramelo y se mordía su labio inferior, y mi polla se endurecía de nuevo.

Aparte de eso, era un momento perfectamente no-sexual. No podía pensar.

Estaba tan duro como una roca con la prostituta más linda de todo el mundo en mi apartamento, y no podía pensar en una jodida cosa que decir, así que decidí ver si quería algo de pudín.

El pudín había sido muy bueno para nosotros.

— ¿Quieres...

Apenas conseguí decir esas palabras antes de que los labios de Bella estuvieran sobre los míos. Ella se había estrellado contra mí con mucha fuerza; me tiró de espaldas al sofá y la bajé conmigo.

De ninguna manera la iba a dejar ir.

Todo avanzaba algo rápido, de todos modos. Las manos de Bella estaban en mis pantalones, mis manos estaban en mis pantalones, después subió sus piernas, quedando a horcajadas, y yo levanté su blusa manchada de capuccino para quitársela mientras ella se deslizaba fuera de sus pantalones.

Murmuró algo sobre probar mi pudín mientras daba cálidos besos contra mi cuello, y me atraganté cuando sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de mi miembro.

—Joder.

Sus senos eran hermosos. Había tenido un grandioso vistazo la otra noche, pero ahora... ellos estaban justo ahí, y eran... hermosos.

—Te deseo, Bella.

—Lo sé. Yo también te deseo.

—Quiero decir, realmente quiero esto, pero...

Se apartó un poco. — ¿Pero qué?

—Me refiero a que, no tengo el dinero para...

—Edward, si no paras de ofrecerme dinero, te voy a dar un rodillazo en la ingle y llámalo un tropiezo. Soy una niña grande; puedo pagar mis cosas.

Maldición, ella de verdad no iba a cobrarme. Eso tenía que significar algo, ¿Cierto?

¿Cierto?

Asentí.

—Lo siento. Eso fue estúpido —le dije, y tiré de ella para ponerla encima de mí y besarla.

Su lengua era cálida y dulce, y… joder, la quería en mi polla. La quería toda alrededor de mi polla. Arriba, subiendo y bajando, y sintiendo hasta el más mínimo detalle.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? —pregunté porque, ya sabes... no significa, no.

—Estoy segura —susurró en mi oreja, así que terminé de sacarme el pantalón y lo pateé fuera del camino, dejando a mis manos encontrar sus piernas en su camino hacia arriba, después sus muslos, dejándolas finalmente en sus caderas.

Me miró, su cabello colgando a su alrededor, haciendo cosquillas en mi pecho, y sonrió. Su mano se metió entre nosotros y acunó mis bolas, y mis ojos se rodaron, porque se sentía tan... jodidamente bien, tener sus manos de nuevo sobre mí.

Entonces hice una confesión. —No pensé que volvería a verte.

Se agachó a darme un beso en los labios antes de decir: —Yo tampoco.

Joder, sus manos... mencioné que se sentían genial, ¿no? Eran tan suaves, tan perfectamente perfectas y profesionales. Ella era extremadamente... profesional.

—Mierda.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Oh, sí. Me gusta mucho —le dije, moviendo mis manos hacia abajo, por en medio de los dos; para encontrarme con que ya estaba mojada y lista. Canturreó y movió sus caderas contra mis dedos, y metí un par en ella, y decidí observarla por un minuto antes de seguir con algo más.

Ella me hipnotizaba.

—Edward…

— ¿Sí, Bella?

Otro dedo más y el canturreó se transformó en gemidos.

—Eso se siente realmente bien.

Y mis caderas quizás se sacudieron un poco por su propia cuenta.

— ¿Sí?

Asintió.

—Mmmm hmmmm…

— ¿Quieres que continúe?

—No.

Fruncí el ceño un poco.

— ¿No?

Murmuró un suave "no", y yo pensé -mierda... _quizás está teniendo segundos pensamientos._

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que tenía otra cosa en la mente.

Una vez que su mano ya no estaba en mi miembro, ella tocó mis manos y las puso en sus caderas.

—Quiero tu polla.

—Dios.

Hablando de no andarse por las ramas...

Sonrió, moviéndose para acomodarse mejor. Su mano encontró mi polla de nuevo, y me provocó con su boca –la que se encontraba en la entrada de su vagina-.

—Bella…

Ella simplemente canturreó de nuevo en respuesta.

—Quizás tengas una eyaculación precoz en tus manos si sigues con esto. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Bella rió tontamente y dejó de atormentarme.

Ella se acomodó a sí misma en mí, tomando cada pulgada con un pequeño giro, para al final, dejar claro su punto.

Ella definitivamente no estaba teniendo segundos pensamientos sobre lo que estaba pasando.

—Un ajuste perfecto —gimió, mordiendo mi hombro.

¡No, mierda! La sostuve por sus caderas, empujándola contra mí una y otra vez, tratando de pensar en algo asqueroso como esa película _The Human Centipede _**(14)**, o Alice desnuda, para no terminar antes de tiempo.

—Tú no eres gay para nada —chilló, haciendo ese sonido entrecortado.

—No a menos que tenga una vagina, nena —estuve de acuerdo.

—Oh, mierda. . .

— ¡Joder!

—Voy. . .

— ¿Puedes?

— ¡Sí!

—Voy a. . .

— ¡Vente!

— ¡Correrme!

Colapsó contra mi pecho y empezó a roncar suavemente.

Reí y la agité.

—Aún no has tenido tu pudín.

—Oh, ya tuve mi pudín —murmuró, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. —Hora de la cama.

❤️

❤️

❤️

Era temprano.

Y quiero decir, era... jodidamente temprano, cuando se produjo este fuerte sonido que provenía de un llamado a mi puerta, salté de la cama y crucé todo el apartamento para atender lo que sea que fuera a despertar a Bella.

Justo cuando abría la puerta, ella se puso detrás de mí, preguntando quién en el mundo tocaba a la puerta a las 6 am., y sonreí porque tenía mi sábana de Starsky y Hutch envuelta alrededor de ella como una toga.

Terminé de abrir la puerta, para ver la respuesta a su pregunta parada enfrente de nosotros.

—Dios santo, ¿En serio? —murmuré.

Sólo quería que respondiera mis llamadas, no que llamara para despertarme.

—Oh bien, veo que finalmente lo han descubierto —dijo Alice son sus sonrisa de sabelotodo jugando en su cara, y yo me confundí.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Mierda?

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Alice? ¿Cómo es que tan siquiera sabías que yo estaba aquí? —preguntó Bella, y yo estaba a la mitad de descubrir qué significaba lo que había dicho Alice, aun cuando me di cuenta de lo que Bella acababa de decir.

— ¿Conoces a Alice?

Ella empujó un poco hacia atrás su barbilla.

— ¿Tú conoces a Alice?

— ¿Cómo es que conoces a Alice? —pregunté, y, entonces, el Diablo en persona hizo un sonido de disgusto, y ambos la miramos.

Ella arqueó una ceja y sacudió su cabeza antes de gesticular y hablar lentamente, como si no entendiéramos español.

—Bella... este es mi hermano... Edward Cullen. El policía... —después me miró.

—Edward, ella es Bella... Bella Swan. Mi amiga de la universidad, quien definitivamente no es una prostituta.

* * *

Estos dos son caso 😍😜😂

* * *

**(1)** Naked Lunch. Es un bar lounge que ofrece un top lista de música actual, los 80's y los 90's, se puede bailar ahí.

**(2) **Marsaw Mule. Es una bebida que lleva vodka, lima fresca, albahaca y jengibre.

**(3)** Bloomberg. Es una compañía estadounidense que ofrece software financiero, datos y noticias.

**(4)** Police Department: Departamento de Policía.

**(5) **Blinis con caviar. Blinis es un tipo de tortita de origen polaco, y encima lleva el caviar.

**(6)** Gaydar. Radar de gays.

**(7)** Bea Arthur. Es el seudónimo de Beatrice Arthur; actriz, comediante y cantante estadounidense.

**(8)** Cock-sucking Cowboy. En español sería como 'Vaquero chupador de pollas'. Es una bebida que lleva aguardiente de caramelo y licor de café.

**(9)** Se menciona en capítulos pasados, de todas maneras aclaro, primero se le quedó el 'Cum' a Edward, que significa 'correrse'

**(10)** Chulo. Proxeneta

**(11)** HQ. Head Quarters: oficina central

**(12)** Chips. También conocido en latinoamérica como CHiPs Patrulla Motorizada, o Patrulla Motorizada, fue una serie de televisión emitida desde Septiembre de 1977 a Junio de 1983.

**(13)** Starsky y Hutch es una serie de televisión estadounidense de los años 1970 algo parecida a la película 'Los Dukes deHazzard'

**(14)** _The Human Centipede; _es una película de terror que cuenta la historia de un doctor alemán, que secuestra a tres turistas y los une quirúrgicamente, desde la boca al ano de cada uno, de tal forma que crea una especie de ciempiés humano.


	5. Tossing Pudding

5 - "Tossing Pudding"

❤️

**Penal Code**  
**Historia Original de FictionFreak95/BellaFlan.**

_Traducido por: Sasita Llerena_  
_Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Conoces esa escena en la película_ el sexto sentido_, cuando el anillo de bodas se cae al suelo, y Bruce Willis tiene ese momento de claridad, en el que se revela todo el misterio de la película.

_Hijo de puta. Soy un fantasma._

Miré de Alice a Edward y de regresó a Alice, a punto de preguntar sobre que mierdas estaba hablando, cuando la realidad me golpeó en el ojo con algunos flashes de sonido de los pasados días.

― _¿No deberíamos negociar los términos?_

― _¿Por qué no tomaste el dinero? ¿No era suficiente? Tengo más._

― _¿Cuántos policías conoces exactamente?_

―Oh mi Dios― me atraganté. Alejándome de Edward hasta que mis hombros chocaron con la pared ―Oh mi Dios.

― ¿Así que no eres una puta? ―Su mirada de confusión se transformó en una sonrisa de esperanza.

―Oh mi Dios― repetí.

― ¿Bella?― Alice dio un paso hacia mí. ― ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto verde.

―Oh mi Dios― Mi estómago se retorció y corrí hacia el baño. Tropezando con el dobladillo de mi toga improvisada, cayendo de culo contra el suelo ―Oh mi Dios.

― ¿Vas a vomitar? ―Alice me preguntó―. Edward ayúdame a llevarla al baño.

― ¿Bella estás bien? ¿Puedo traerte algo? ¿Una Tums?**(1)**― preguntó acercándose a mí.

―No me toques― grité, arrastrándome por el suelo, llegando justo a tiempo para vaciar mi estómago en el baño. Sentí a Alice alejando el cabello de mi rostro mientras la lava erupcionaba desde mi garganta.

Después de algunas arcadas más violentas, la náusea paso momentáneamente, y traté de respirar.

―No es lo que piensas― dijo, su voz ronca y lastimera. Levanté la cabeza y lo vi parado en la puerta, pasando de un pie al otro como si tuviera una especie de enfermedad de transmisión sexual alojada en su entrepierna. ―Quiero decir… mierda, es solo que… tu cabello era ¡_realmente largo_! Y tu ropa…

― ¡A la mierda Edward! ¡Para de hablar y consigue las Tums! ― Alice gritó.

―En el baño― contestó ―Bella, lo juro no te traje aquí para una paja. ¡De verdad! El plan era arrestarte.

―Yo quería un pudín contigo...― A pesar de mi enojo, dije las palabras en una pequeña voz triste. Él lucía tan dulce y gracioso ayer, y oh mierda, sus manos… _su cuerpo_. Todo sobre él era increíble. Y pensé que yo le gustaba. ―Supongo que pensaste que _pudín_ era alguna clase de jerga de la calle para ―Vamos intercambiar algo de sexo por dinero―, o ¿la prostitución de sexo por pudín es alguna nueva especie de ley de la cual aún no estoy enterada? Dejó salir una risa estrangulada mientras yo tosía, escupía y me ahoga, teniendo como resultado que me inclinara de nuevo sobre el baño.

― ¿Qué paso?― preguntó Alice, sonando exasperada ― ¿Cómo fue que la cabreaste por conseguir una paja? Quiero decir, sé que estas desesperado pero… ¿pagar a una puta para bajártela?

―No soy una puta― gemí entre arcadas.

―Eso no fue así Alice― insistió Edward ligeramente enojado con su hermana ―Bella, por favor dile que no fue así.

Yo quería gritar pero no pude retener el suficiente aire en mis pulmones con el proyectil de vomito.

―Oh, Bella… ¡mi hermano es un idiota! Lo siento― Alice frotó mi espalda mientras los últimos vestigios de los alimentos parcialmente digeridos hacían su camino fuera de mi garganta hasta el inodoro.

Ahora que mi estómago estaba vacío.

Quería que me hirvieran en agua para deshacerme del terrible y sucio sentimiento que parecía pegado a mi piel. Mierda, yo quería pretender como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero la evidencia se mantuvo entre mis piernas – el dolor sordo que la polla de Edward dejó en mi coño. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que había sido follada apropiadamente, y él fue muy complaciente y entusiasta, despertándome varias veces durante la noche para tener más sexo.

Había pensado que fue porque le gustaba y me deseaba, no porque le había estado ofreciendo alguna clase de ―Casa Abierta― para promocionar Johns y que así su negocio tenga ganancias.

Con mis piernas temblando, cojeé hasta la ducha y abrí el agua caliente esperando a que el calentador de agua despertara.

―Lo hicimos tres veces― dije amargamente ―Más la paja.

―Me gustas Bella, realmente me gustas…

― ¡Intentaste pagarme!― sollocé, interrumpiéndolo.

― ¡No! Yo solo… ¡no quería que pensaras que estaba tomando ventaja de ti!― golpeó su cabeza ―Sonaba mejor en mi mente.

―Jesús, Edward ¿Cuánto dinero dejaste esta vez?

―Él me dio cincuenta dólares por frotarle su polla― gemí. Alice lo empujó fuera de la habitación y me encontré con un paño bajo el grifó.

Edward lo intentó de nuevo desde el pasillo ―No es eso… quiero decir… no fue… mierda, esto es muy jodido.

―Vamos a ver esto racionalmente por un segundo― Alice susurró, limpiando mi cara. ―Chicos, usualmente se paga por sexo de una u otra manera. Con flores, joyas, cenas costosas… Edward solo te dio dinero en efectivo.

―Jesús, Alice― dijo Edward, murmurando una serie de palabras ininteligibles.

―No estás ayudando Alice― Agarré el paño y me soné la nariz.

―Lo sé. Solo que estoy un poco perdida respecto a lo que tengo que decir. Edward la jodió en grande. Y tal vez, este no es el mejor momento para decírtelo, pero sé que él se preocupa por ti.

―Mierda― estornudé.

―No, ¡de verdad! Él dejó una tonelada de mensajes en mi teléfono sobre ti… De cómo eres dulce, divertida y hermosa. Iba a estrangular su cuello por poner su vida y su trabajo en peligro por salir con una puta…

―No una puta― Edward y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo, y si no quisiera cortar sus bolas, podría haberme sentido mal por el tono triste de su voz. Pero amigo, esto era mucho más de lo que una chica puede soportar. Dormir con un chico que piensa que está comprando sexo de una puta, es mi límite. No hay manera de que pueda soportar más mierda de los hombres… especialmente después de lo de Jake.

Alice sacudió su cabeza. ― ¡Lo sé! Pero él pensó que tú lo eras, y él estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por ti.

Bueno, eso es algo dulce. _No ¡esperen un minuto!_

―El me ofreció dinero ayer después de que lo hicimos― reí amargamente.

― ¿Qué?― la mandíbula de Alice cayó y sus ojos negros ardían.

―Dijo algo acerca de que no tenía dinero, como si me estuviera ofreciendo maquillaje o alguna mierda así.

Alice miró a Edward, quien retrocedió un paso.

―En mi defensa, yo todavía pensaba… quiero decir, tenía la esperanza de que hubiera una manera para nosotros.

― ¡Cállate Edward!― Ya no quería oír nada más. Esto era demasiado.

❤️

❤️

❤️

❤️

❤️

**EDWARD POV**

Caminé fuera del baño, tratando de concentrarme en hacer que esta situación no apeste.

Bella y yo acabábamos de pasar toda la noche teniendo, no miento, _el mejor sexo de mi vida en mis sábanas de Starsky and Hutch _**(2)**, y ahora… ella está vomitando.

Hice a una mujer vomitar.

Esto va a ser malo, ¿verdad? Como si fuera lo peor que se ha hecho en todos los tiempos. ¿Hacer que una mujer vomite?

_Estoy muy seguro que es mucho peor que solo malo._

_No hay manera de que esto termine bien._

En algún sitio dentro de mí, lo admito, estaba haciendo ese bailecito feliz y alocado irlandés, esa cosa del Irish Jig **(3),** cuando escuché a Alice decir que Bella no era una puta de ninguna manera… y honestamente no escuche más después de eso. Estaba demasiado centrado en el hecho de que la mujer, a la que caí de cabeza a sus pies, no iba a ser un peligro para mi trabajo después de todo.

Pero ahora, todo se estaba empezando a hundir, como cuando escuché a la misma mujer intentando contener las lágrimas y Alice decir cosas como ―¿Cuánto te pagó?― intenté mantener mi cabeza fuera del agua, cuando Bella enumeró todas las estupideces que hice en los últimos días.

Ella tenía razón.

Yo había pensado que ella era una puta.

No me había molestado en preguntarle si ella era una puta.

Yo había roto la ley y me aproveché de sus supuestos deberes de puta, y no solo eso, sino que lo había hecho _dos veces._

Froté mi rostro con las manos, tratando de pensar. Podía escuchar a Alice intentando calmar a Bella, tratando de que no parezca un bastardo, pero también podía oír la ira en su voz, probablemente causado por la manera en cómo he tratado a esta chica desde la primera vez que la vi.

_Es lo más cercano que he tenido a una novia en no sé cuánto tiempo y, ¿qué es lo que he hecho?_

No solo insulté a esta mujer, quien es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, también de alguna manera, cambié el significado para un simple pedido de una taza de pudín en una oferta para dejar que me corra en su cara.

Quiero decir, Jesús… _¿correrme en su cara?_

¿De verdad?

Esto estaba empezando a parecer increíble para mí. De alguna manera me había convencido de que todo esto estaba pasando dentro del transcurso de nuestra..._ ¿relación?_

Estaba empezando a ponerme malditamente histérico conmigo mismo, cuando Bella salió furiosa del baño, finalmente.

―Estoy tan feliz de que te divierta la situación, Edward _Masen._

― ¡No es eso! Yo solo…Bella, ¡por favor…!― La seguí mientras ella iba a buscar su ropa, y aunque Alice hizo su poco efectivo intento de que me vaya, para dejar que las cosas se calmen, yo estaba bastante terco, así que no le hice caso la mayor parte del tiempo.

Luego mi propia clase de momento surreal me golpeó, dejándome un poco curioso.

―Espera un minuto― dije retardando mi ritmo un poco cuando entré a la habitación ―Hablando de apellidos… tú específicamente me dijiste que no eras la hija del comisionado. ¿Eso fue verdad?

La declaración parecía que la había hecho ir más despacio, pero luego giró a la derecha de donde estaba, recogiendo sus cosas y evitando mi mirada.

―Um… ¿Qué?

―Ayer, te pregunté si tenían alguna relación, y me dijiste que no

Alice se paró a solo un paso de patearme en el trasero y se giró Bella dándole una mirada sospechosa por primera vez desde que llegó.

―Yo, yo, yo… ― tartamudeo por unos segundos, pero su temperamento regresó poco después y me dijo ―No cambies el tema, Edward.

―Oh, por supuesto señorita Swan… pienso que un cambio de tema es justo lo que necesitamos ahora.

Yo estaba bien por fuera, pero sudando balas por dentro.

No había duda que había un montón de disculpas que dar si yo iba a tener otra oportunidad en el infierno de otro chance con Bella, pero estaba muy seguro de que me había mentido sobre ser la hija de Charlie Swan.

No tenía sentido.

Me paré en la puerta, bloqueándola de dejarme colgado aquí. Luego me miró y vi a la chica con quien había tomado café la noche anterior, antes de que yo vomitara sobre su camisa.

Pero había algo más ahí... en sus ojos.

―Estaba asustada de que tú solo me quisieras para asegurar tu carrera para después dejarme. Ya había pasado antes― dijo en una pequeña voz.

Sus palabras me golpearon en los intestinos, y mi primer instinto fue golpear a la mierda que la había usado para hacer algo como eso.

Mi segundo instinto fue golpear a la mierda de persona que soy… _santa mierda, soy una verga._

_Una gran verga._

Grande, enorme, infestada de verrugas, como esas que tienen enfermedades y toda esa mierda rodeando las bolas.

Bella finalmente estaba tranquila, aunque, yo necesitaba tomar ventaja del momento para hacerle ver que yo no era la mierda que ella pensaba que era, a pesar de que tenía todo el derecho de pensarlo, quiero decir, yo estaba teniendo problemas para recordar que era un buen tipo.

Así que tome un poco de aire y solté algo de lo que ni siquiera estoy seguro de que lo entendí.

―Mira… todo se movió realmente rápido la primera noche, Bella. Yo nunca haría algo como eso si no hubiera estado totalmente sorprendido por el hecho de que eras la cosa más hermosa en la que he puesto mis ojos, aparte del gran cabello y el pesado maquillaje, es la verdad. Quiero decir, en un día normal, te habría acusado de engatusarme, me habrías abofeteado y badabing badabang, hubiéramos ido por caminos separados. Pero tú eres… ―hice un estúpido sonido nada divertido― …y cuando tú… quiero decir… cuando nosotros…, después que… tú sabes… y luego te comiste mi pudín y...jodimos, eso fue sexy, pero luego te desmayaste y esa viejecita me llamó pervertido en el cajero automático…― me pasé la mano por el cabello. Estaba cagado.

―Mierda, Bella. Yo no sabía que más hacer en ese punto. Yo estaba perdido…. Me enamoré de una puta –al menos pensé que lo tenía– y yo estaba tan malditamente perdido.

Ella se me quedó mirando.

Alice estaba boquiabierta Fue un poco incómodo.

Yo estaba sin aliento, pero me las arregle para añadir una idiotez más a mi gran lista de idioteces ―Al igual que Richard Gere**(4).**

_¿Por qué sigo hablando?_

Bella parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar. Asombrosamente, la hice vomitar y ahora estaba malditamente callada.

Y su padre probablemente no solo despedirá a mi culo, también lo pateará. Muchas veces. Públicamente.

―Mierda.

―Tengo que irme― finalmente dijo, me empujó pasando con su bolso y su ropa en sus brazos. Recogí las sábanas desparramadas del suelo y las puse sobre sus hombros. Hizo una mueca.

―Bella.

―Tengo que irme Edward―. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de encontrar las palabras, tal vez. ¿Tratando de encontrar la manera correcta de decirme que esto se había terminado? No lo sé.

Nuca las encontró, supongo. Ella simplemente…. se fue.

Alice seguía boquiabierta, y la última cosa que recuerdo ver mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban fue la expresión torturada de Bella mirándome a través del pasillo.

Incluso desde donde estaba, pude ver las lágrimas cristalinas que empezaban a formarse, y lo que fue mucho peor que ver a Bella llorar, era saber que yo las había causado.

Tenía que hacer esto bien.

Tenía que encontrar una manera de convencer a Bella que: A) cualquier tipo que la utilizó para salir adelante en su carrera, no la merecía de cualquier modo. B) a pesar que yo tampoco la merecía, aunque los recientes hechos podrían decir lo contrario, yo nunca volvería a tratarla de esa manera, y C)…

Okay, no tengo una "C" todavía, pero podría, y cuando lo haya hecho, enterraría todo lo que pasó.

Tener una oportunidad.

Y tener a la chica de

Eso espero…

* * *

😍😜😂 Por fin se aclararon las cosas entre los dos, ahora esperar que Bella perdone a Edward...

* * *

**(1) **Tums son pastillas masticables que combaten la acidez rápidamente con los antiácidos  
para el alivio de la acidez estomacal.

**(2)** Starsky and Hutch fue una popular serie de televisión estadounidense de los años 1970.

**(3)** Irish Jig es una danza folclórica de la música tradicional irlandesa, conocido también como simple gig.

**(4)** Richard Gere hace referencia a su personaje Edward Lewis en Mujer Bonita.


	6. Put Your Pudding Where Your Mouth Is

6 - "Put Your Pudding Where Your Mouth Is"

❤️

**Penal Code**  
**Historia Original de FictionFreak95/BellaFlan.**

_Traducido por: Salem Fabian_  
_Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa_

* * *

**EDWARD POV **😍

Me había tomado un día, por enfermedad, después de que Bella me dejará.

Y de que Alice me pateara en mi apartamento.

Lo consideré oportuno, teniendo en cuenta que se sentía como si me hubieran pateado las pelotas varias veces a lo largo de la mañana. Y dado que, era algo que yo no quisiera volver a repetir una y otra vez... ella definitivamente necesitaba salir corriendo.

Caí en la cama y me quede ahí, pensando en cómo, no hace más de doce horas antes, había sido feliz.

Realmente había sido _muy feliz_ por primera vez en un largo, largo tiempo.

Incluido el día en que había sido aceptado en la fuerza policial.

¿Ahora? No tanto.

Miré la almohada que Bella había usado la noche anterior, había estado a mi lado con su frente sobre el auto de Starsky y Hutch, un Ford Gran Torino **(1)** rojo impreso. La tomé y luego la olí.

Entonces me quejé como una hiena en el calor, sin ninguna idea de lo increíblemente desesperado que probablemente había sonado para cualquier persona que pudiera haber estado cerca del apartamento.

No me importaba. Mostraría la desesperación de diez mil hienas, si eso significaba que podía arreglar las cosas con Bella.

Por el momento, estaba perdido en la almohada.

Todavía olía a su shampoo.

Olía a todo lo _relacionado_ con ella.

Desde su perfume, hasta el suavizante de telas que utiliza... solo, todo.

_Me pregunté cuánto tiempo me tomaría a mí mismo asfixiarme con esta almohada._

―Joder.

Me di la vuelta para ver lo que me había apuñalado en la espalda y encontré una de las horquillas del cabello de Bella.

La miré y sonreí un poco, recordando que la primera noche que la conocí y cómo de alguna manera había logrado equiparar Bea Arthur con el cabello de Bella.

Ella me hizo reír.

Ella me hizo sentirme ligero.Y hizo que me diera cuenta que mi trabajo no era la única cosa en la vida que me importaba. Por supuesto, la epifanía se había producido totalmente por el camino equivocado, pero aun así... Yo lo sabía. Ella era para mí.

¿Por qué no podía ver eso ella?

De repente las ideas se agolparon en mí. Ideas sobre la manera de hacerle ver lo que significaba para mí.

Llamé a Alice. De alguna manera me las había arreglado para hacerla sentir lo suficiente culpable sobre lo impulsiva de mi equivocación, al confundir a Bella con una puta, que me dio el horario de trabajo de Bella para el resto de la semana.

Luego marqué a la oficina del Comisionado y pedí la extensión de Bella Swan.

Yo sabía que ella todavía no estaría allí. No había habido tiempo suficiente para que ella se hubiera metido en el trabajo, pero no me importa, yo sólo tenía que dejar las palabras que, con suerte, plantarían la semilla, pequeña pero potente, del perdón dentro del corazón de Bella.

Previendo que ella escucharía el mensaje más allá de escuchar mi voz.

Sólo oír su voz con un tono mucho más alegre, como su saludo de correo de voz, hizo que mi corazón palpitara contra mi pecho, cuando sonó el pitido, tragué saliva antes de comenzar el primer paso de mi plan _"Tener a la chica de vuelta"._

―_**Bella, hey, soy Edward... –dudé antes de añadir: –Cullen. ―Entonces me detuve y me castigué a mí mismo por otroacto de estupidez. Ella sólo me conoce por Edward el Idiota, o, no sé... Eduardo la Polla…**_

―_**Um... de todos modos, sólo quería llamar y... ya sabes, decirte otra vez lo increíblemente apenado que estoy... toda esta semana, y si pudiera borrarlo y empezar de nuevo, te lo juro, te preguntaría primero si tú eras una puta―.**_

_Mierda. Debí de haber escrito algo antes de llamar._

―**Quiero decir...**

_Porque lo jodo, yo no soy bueno en esto._

― _**¿Sabes qué? Sólo lo voy a dejar mientras estoy por aquí. Ten… un buen día... quiero decir, tan bueno como pueda ser... después... de la mañana de lo no que no puede ser nombrado.**_

Esto no estaba nada bien.

―_**Adiós.**_

Colgué el teléfono y luego lo tiré por el cuarto. Había sido maldecido con torpeza y esto realmente apestaba.

Esto realmente apestaba.

Entonces, tuve otra idea.

Una loca, maravillosa, completamente loca idea.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ir al centro, a la oficina del Comisionado, buscarla en su oficina y realizar un acto de grandeza... algo muy grande que nunca esperaría... como... Podría renunciar ... ¡SÍ! Iría directamente con Comisario para que ella viera qué tan serio era yo y que no me preocupa por ascender en mi carrera, eso era todo... que yo no era otro más queriendo usarla... a pesar de que mis recientes acciones podrían haber dicho lo contrario.

Al final... era solo ella... _solo a ella._

No tenía ni idea de qué carrera me gustaría tener después, o... cómo me gustaría ganarme la vida, pero a quién le importa, ¿no?

Estamos hablando de AMOR.

O algo cercano, en fin. Algo que podría, posiblemente... sí, definitivamente un día podría convertirse en amor.

_¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si Bella seguía diciéndome que me fuera a la mierda?_

No podía pensar en esos términos. Iba a funcionar. Tenía que.

Escribí mi carta de renuncia a Charlie Swan y me tranquilicé antes de vestirse y dirigirme a la Primera Comisaría.

Fue pura casualidad que me encontrara con Emmett McCarty en el camino.

― ¡Edward! ¿Qué pasa, amigo?

―Aquí un poco ocupado, Em ―le dije, caminando un poco más de prisa por la acera que me llevaba a Bella.

―No hay problema. Vamos por el mismo camino de todos modos. Oye, ¿Verdad estás saliendo con Bella Swan, hombre?

–Eh... algo así.

No sabía qué contestarle. Quiero decir, yo sabía que quería salir con Bella... yo en realidad había tenido una cita con la mujer. Dos, si se cuenta la primera noche cuando ella envolvió sus oh―tan―talentosas y no prostitutas manos alrededor de mi polla.

―Ella es una gran chica... amigo. ¿Conoces a su amiga? ¿Rose?

― ¿Rose Hale? ¿De la oficina del Comisionado?

―Oh, sí, Rose Hale. Esa mujer es... caliente. Me muero por conocerla y Bella nos iba a presentar, oficialmente, la otra noche en "La fiesta de Párrocos y Zorras", entonces ella no se apareció. No pude ni siquiera entrar por la puerta principal.

_¿Párrocos y Zorras?_

_Mierda en un palo._

―Es por eso que ella estaba vestida como una puta.

― ¿Qué?

Negué con la cabeza. ―Nada, um ...

―Claro, tengo que decir que estoy sorprendido de que ella está saliendo con alguien tan pronto después de que la ruptura con el gay.

¿Acaba de decir..._ Gay_? Mis pies se detuvieron bruscamente, y detuve a Emmett. ― ¿Qué?

Él sinceramente parecía arrepentido de lo que había dicho. ―Oh, mierda, lo siento amigo, ¿No sabías que está en modo de rebote **(2)**?

Oh... está decepcionada. Ese era yo. Me dolía el pecho.

Debido a que ella estaba en modo de rebote, mi culo.

Yo no quería ser el rebote de Bella.

Yo quería ser su_ para siempre_.

Por lo menos lo más cerca posible a para siempre, tanto como se pudiera conseguir sin convertirse en algo abominable de la condición humana, como zombis o… No sé, ¿vampiros?

No es que haya nada malo en ellos.

Jesús, no es de extrañar que ella reaccionara como lo hizo esa mañana. Yo era más que otro lavado vaginal en una larga lista de sustitutos que la habían hecho sentir menos digna.

_Mierda._

Esto no fue un buen presagio. Tenía que actuar con rapidez.

Porque Bella Swan era más que digna. Ella era más de lo que merecía. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

―Mira, Em, me tengo que ir ―le dije y luego aceleré el paso y dejándolo atrás, pero me habló. ―Amigo, ¡tengamos una cita doble! ¡Me apunto!

Mientras subía las escaleras del edificio que ahora me llevaban a mi destino, con la mandíbula apretada y el estómago revuelto. Yo estaba tan jodidámente nervioso, que mis rodillas querían doblarse, pero me forcé a subir las escaleras y llegar al vestíbulo, apretando mi carta de renuncia en la mano y deseando que mis pies me llevaran hasta el escritorio de la recepcionista.

Debo haber parecido un completo idiota, allí de pie, sorprendido frente a la puerta que sabía me llevaría a las oficinas, preguntándose si Bella ya estaba allí, que estaba haciendo, cómo se veía... cómo se sentía.

Sería o no, yo era el tipo de rebote que le llevaría a su príncipe azul.

― ¿Puedo ayudarle? ―la recepcionista se burló y mi cabeza se volteó hacia ella, y mi corazón se aceleró a velocidades cercanas a fatales.

–Yo eh...

Sus cejas se curvaron cuando ella me dio una mirada inquisitiva. ― ¿Sí...?

―Tengo que ver...

De pronto se distrajo con un bullicio de conmoción subiendo las escaleras detrás de nosotros y me volví para ver, ella maldijo en voz baja.

–Oh Dios, no otra.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando dos agentes de la policía lucharon con una prostituta alta, arrestada que traían. Ella era un gato salvaje, y ella no iba a ser tomada a la ligera, era lo que podía decir.

Ella también parecía haberse comprado su traje en la misma tienda Bella lo había hecho.

El día que la conocí, eso era. El día que había sido mi perdición.

―Está bien, Tanya, –dijo uno de los oficiales– espera aquí, como una buena chica y nos aseguraremos de tu proxeneta no se entere que mantienes un porcentaje de sus ganancias nocturnas dentro de su colchón.

―Tu jalaste este material y ahora me compraras un nuevo top, le hiciste un agujero, costó treinta rublos ―dijo antes de que ella me cogiera con la boca abierta y mirando con incredulidad.

Ella arqueó una ceja. ―Hooola, hola cariño, pastelito.

Me sonrojé y traté de mirar hacia otro lado, mientras los dos policías la dejaron en la sala de espera para ir iniciar su papeleo. Me volví a la recepcionista para pedir la oficina de Bella una vez más.

―Es…

― ¿Que trajo a este dulce niño a un lugar como este, Mmm?

Era la prostituta otra vez, y ella estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal con su voz fuerte y su pesado maquillaje. Con su uña arañando debajo de mi barbilla, a la ligera, tirando de mi rostro a encontrarse con la de ella.

―Yo soy, eh... ― Mis ojos se encontraron con la recepcionista, en silencio pidiendo ayuda.

La ayuda iba a venir... sólo... que no de la recepcionista.

―Qué, ¿tienes algún tipo de fetiche con las putas, o algo así? ― Bella me acusó desde la puerta, donde había estado comiéndome con los ojos antes.

El ceño fruncido y la rabia en sus palabras me dijo una cosa.

Esto no estaba pasando exactamente como yo había planeado.

En absoluto.

* * *

**BELLA POV **❤️

La frase ―caminata de la vergüenza― nunca antes había sido tan acertada.

Después de dejar el apartamento de Edward esta mañana, no fue hasta que estaba sola en el ascensor que me di cuenta de que había olvidado ponerme la ropa. También fue cuando me di cuenta de las sabanas eran de Starsky y Hutch. Los policías kitsh de los 70, Edward era tan adorable, me entraron ganas de llorar... y luego, tal vez gritar y vomitar de nuevo.

A pesar de la terrible humillación e indignación que sentía en cada molécula de mi cuerpo, sabía que el cariño que sentía porEdward probablemente nunca se desvanecería. Quiero decir, no había manera en el infierno que yo pudiera tener una relación con él ahora ―no después de que él me pagó para tener relaciones sexuales― pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que yo le quería.

― ¡Tierra a Bella! ―Me interrumpió Rosalie.

―Lo siento... ¿estábamos hablando de queso? ―No tenía la menor idea de lo que estábamos hablando, pero el queso era tan buena conjetura como cualquier otra.

―Te he preguntado sobre el comunicado de prensa para el Alcalde. ¿Cómo conseguiste ligar el queso con eso? ―Ella me miró como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

― ¿El alcalde McCheese? –Me encogí de hombros. ―Tú sabes... asociación de palabras, como en la terapia cuando el médico le muestra una mancha de tinta, y se ve como una vagina.

―Tal vez no deberías haber venido a trabajar hoy, ―dijo Rosalie, dándome palmaditas en el hombro. ―Toda persona tiene derecho al día de la salud mental extraña.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de frustración. Me encantaba mi trabajo, y lo que realmente me molestaba, era que esta mierda estaba jodiendo mi capacidad para hacerlo.

― ¿Quieres hablar de eso? Negué con la cabeza. ―_Sí._

―Estoy recibiendo señales mixtas aquí―. Rosalie se rió, girando mi silla lejos de mi escritorio, obligándome a mirarla.

― ¿Alice te dijo algo sobre él, um… el malentendido entre su hermano y yo?

― Ella mencionó de pasada que él pensaba que tú eras una puta.

― ¿Ella lo mencionó de pasada? ― ¿Por qué me hice amiga de Alice, otra vez? ¿Cómo no vi esto venir?

―Cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? ―Ella se acercó a la puerta de mi oficina y la cerró. Por alguna extraña razón, ella también cerró las persianas verticales. ―Me envió un mensaje de texto que iban a ser un díadifícil para ti. Al principio pensé que estaba fingiendo ser psíquica de nuevo, así que le dije algunas cosas.

― ¿Y luego?

―Entonces, ella me llamó y me dijo que involuntariamente habías tenido un intercambio de dinero por sexo con su hermano... y que tú estabas molesta por ello―. Ella apartó la mirada de mí y quitó su rubio y largo cabello de su cara, asegurándolo en una coleta baja, con una banda de goma que agarró de mi escritorio. Rose se arregló como siempre que se sentía incómoda.

―Me estás juzgando.

―No lo estoy... pero tú estabas vestida como una prostituta el otro día―. Ella cogió su polvo compacto de su bolso y se aplicó lápiz de labios por su gran boca.

― ¡Solo porque diste esa estúpida fiesta de disfraces!

―A la que nunca te presentaste―. Ella chasqueó los labios, y entorno los ojos. ―Mira, Bella, si necesitas dinero…

― ¡Yo no soy una puta! ―Grité por cuarta vez en el día.

❤️

❤️

❤️

Alrededor de las tres recordé que se me había olvidado comer. Me pasé las manos por el pelo y miré mi teléfono. Había cometido el error de revisar mi correo de voz después de patear a Rose fuera de mi oficina y fui saludada con un extraño mensaje de Edward. Él lo había jodido, se detuvo a medio discurso, eso era tan molesto.

Como si, ¿no pudiera decir una jodida oración sin pausarse o salirse por la tangente? Tiré de mi cabello y gruñí―gemí (no era el sonido más digno), escuchar su voz hizo que mi estómago brincara de en una manera no del todo por el disgusto.

Hizo que me enfureciera.

Lo odiaba.

Pero él me había dado los mejores orgasmos que jamás había tenido. Mis rodillas seguían repiqueteando con las réplicas.

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?

No era adorable o sexy o dulce. No huele a primavera irlandesa, e incluso si lo hiciera, no me gustaba ese olor... ya no. Él definitivamente no tiene un abdomen duro, y su polla rivalizaba con mi juguete favorito.

Sus chistes torpes y manera incoherente de hablar no me hacen pensar en John Cusack **(3)**. No era mi Dobbler Lloyd **(4)**.

El apestaba.

Apestaba. Jodía. Y tenía una puta boca. Joder, todavía podía sentir la presión suave y húmeda de su lengua en mi palpitante clítoris, y lamiendo y…

_¡Gah! ¡Detente!_

Yo lo odiaba. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarme de Lloyd Dobbler? Creo que fue porque tembló cuando hacíamos el amor... o me cogió, o lo que sea. Me hizo pensar en esa escena de "Un gran Amor" cuando está a punto de desvirginar a Ione Skye **(5)**.

_Edward, desnudo y temblando._ Puedo jurar, que mi coño acaba de derramar una lágrima ante la idea de nunca volverlo amontar de nuevo.

Me temblaban las manos con frustración mientras me abrochaba la chaqueta para salir corriendo de mi oficina, perseguida por mi propia hiperactiva imaginación. Sin duda era necesario tener una doble sesión de terapia, porque si antes no tenía extrañosproblemas sobre el sexo, ahora si los tenía. Quiero decir, yo había pasado de una relación larga comprometida con un homosexual a una aventura apasionada con un hombre que pensaba que me estaba pagando para tener sexo.

Eso no era normal, ¿verdad?

Estúpido Edward con su complejo de Richard Gere. ¿Y mencioné que yo odiaba la película Pretty Woman? Esa mierda no era romántica. Era ridícula. ¡ÉL LE HABIA PAGADO POR SEXO! Salvarla de una vida de prostitución era hipócrita. Además, ¿cómo podría alguna vez confiar en él después de eso?

Odiaba a Richard Gere.

Odiaba Edward cual quiera que sea su jodido nombre.

Me odiaba a mí misma.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salí al vestíbulo, en dirección a la recepción para ver si Leah quería que le trajera un café. Mientras me acercaba, una conmoción a unos metros me llamó la atención.

― ¿Que trajo a este dulce niño a un lugar como esste*, mmmm? ―Dijo una loca prostituta arrestada, pasándole las manos por todo a un tipo que se parecía un poco a John Cusack, sólo que en un uniforme de policía.

Oh. Mi. Mierda.

―Hijo de puta ―dije, tirando mi bolso sobre la mesa de Leah para que mis puños estuvieran libres para balancearlos.

Una furia irracional me llenó, mi sangre hirvió.

―Qué, ¿tienes algún tipo de fetiche con _las putas_, o algo así? Las palabras salieron volando de mi boca, encontrándome con los dos.

―No. Mierda, ¡no! Quiero decir… no lo sé. Sólo contigo, que no eres una puta, quiero decir, mierda... ―Edward dio un paso lejos de la mujer en el mismo instante en que me acerqué a ellos, cerré la distancia entre nosotros.

Aflojé el puño y opté por una cachetada con la palma abierta.

― ¡Bella, no! ― gritó Edward.

― ¡Quita tus vulgares garras de mi novio! ―grité, empujando a la prostituta al piso.

* * *

**(1)** Ford Gran Torino de Starky & Hutch es el auto que usaban estos dos policías y era de color rojo fuerte.

**(2)** Modo rebote: es cuando terminas con alguien después de una larga relación, la siguiente persona con la que sales, se supone que es como tu consuelo en lo que vuelves a encontrar el amor

**(3)** John Cusack actor de comedias románticas.

**(4)** Lloyd Dobbler: personaje de película romántica "Said Anything" ("Un gran amor") interpretado por John Cusack.

**(5)** Ione Skye: personaje principal femenino de la película romántica "Said Anything", interpretado por Kathleen Hanna.


	7. Pudding Your Heart on the Line

7 - "Pudding Your Heart on the Line"

❤️

**Penal Code**  
**Historia Original de FictionFreak95/BellaFlan.**

_Traducido por: Valentine Flesar_  
_Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa_

* * *

**EDWARD POV **😍

― ¿Acabas de decir...?

¿Ella acababa de decir novio?

― ¿Oíste bien eso? ―le pregunté a la recepcionista. Ella me miró como si fuera un puto lunático, como si todo el infierno se desatara a nuestro alrededor.

Una imagen borrosa pasó por su periferia y me giré para ver que era Bella... y –Tanya, la puta– andando majestuosamente a través del aire. La mano de Bella trató de agarrarse a los descomunales pendientes de aro de Tanya, y la cara de la mujer se contrajo reflejando su conmoción y temor. Era justo como una de esas escenas en cámara lenta de una película de acción; voces apagadas y todo.

_Mierda._

Llegaron con un alto_ ¡ummph! _Y Bella fue arrojada por la puta de pelo rizado. La gente se alejaba, claramente en shock por la escena que ocurría frente a ellos, cuando mi chica saltó hacia atrás para ponerse sobre sus pies, abalanzándose otra vez lista para más tirones de joyas.

― ¡Aléjate de mí, zolla! ―gritó la mujer en un extraño acento ruso/jamaicano.

― ¡Me da a mí que no! ―le chilló Bella de vuelta cuando la abofeteó.

Tanya contraatacó, casi sin falla la mejilla de Bella con sus uñas como garras. Y joder, mi chica era una vista a la que observar, agachándose y balanceándose, su pelo volando salvajemente a su alrededor. La multitud de inocentes espectadores dejó salir un colectivo jadeo.

― _¡Ooooh!_

― ¡Bella! ―grité, y ella paró de atacar por el tiempo necesario para fulminarme con la mirada.

―Estoy _ocupada_ ―dijo bruscamente cuando sus uñas rasparon el brazo de Tanya.

La bohemia pegó un alarido.―Tas muerta, pequeña muujer. Juego... perdio... Te _mataeeee_ ahora.

― ¡Tienes un pelo estúpido! ―chilló Bella a modo de grito de guerra y tiró su pequeño cuerpo hacia Tanya otra vez. Esta vez, noqueó bien a la amazona, fuera de sus botas de piel de caimán.

―Lo siento ―interrumpí, de alguna manera más interesado en lo que Bella había proclamado que en el hecho de que estuviera representando alguna clase de extraño momento de Rocky Balboa con esta lunática―. ¿En verdad acababas de decir que...?

― ¡Pagará por esto, pequeña persona! ¡Tú no puedes tener mis botas! ―gritó Tanya mientras acechaba por detrás. Bella se agachó y giró como un pequeño tornado, evadiendo el alcance de Tanya.

― ¡Já! Tú no podrías pagarme para…

Bella se impresionó momentáneamente por sus propias palabras. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia mí rápidamente para después irse a la verdadera puta de la estancia.

―No importa ―dijo, y entonces se fue y se lanzó otra vez a por su es el momento en el que decidí que era mejor intervenir.

― ¡Quítate de encima! ―gimió cuando la agarré de la cintura. La tenía bien agarrada y no iba a dejar que se fuera esta vez.

― ¿Soy tu novio? ―. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, dándole a Bella un agradable pero fuerte tirón. Con mis brazos enroscados seguramente alrededor de ella, a llevé eficazmente lejos de la puta, aunque ella gritó y pataleó sus piernas violentamente.

Algunos uniformes azules entraron corriendo para mantener bajo control a la banshee **(1) **que quería herir a mi Bella. Ni siquiera había notado quién de ellos fue -o darme cuenta de que él incluso trabajaba en esta comisaría-hasta que me dijo algo.

― ¡Tío! ―exclamó Emmett, mientras ponía las esposas alrededor de las muñecas de Tanya. Por alguna loca razón, me alegré de ver a este tipo―. ¿Joder? ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Cullen?

―Bella dijo que era su "novio" ―expliqué.

―Tu nofia istá loca.

―Está totalmente loca ―confirmé, mirando abajo hacia la tarada más bella de toda la historia.

―No soy… quiero decir, yo no... ―ella emitió un tipo de sollozo. Me di cuenta de que todavía tenía mis brazos a su alrededor.

―Está bien ―le dije, aflojando mi agarre para que así pudiera quitarle el pelo de su cara. Ella forcejeó, volviéndose para encararme.

―No está ni remotamente bien, Edward. Quiero decir... Yo ni siquiera... De verdad que estoy jodidamente confusa ahora mismo. Y creo que he podido tener un episodio psicótico. Claramente, esto es todo por mi culpa.

Sonreí como un idiota. ―Claramente.

―No soy una puta.

Casi me pongo a reír. Quiero decir... Todavía estaba derritiéndome por el hecho de que ella acababa de estar en una pelea de gatas por mí. Jamás nadie había peleado por mí antes, exceptuando la vez cuando en secundaria Alice atacó al matón de clase por llamarme "gay" en el patio.

No es lo mismo.

―Lo sé ―le dije.

―Yo soy...

―Tú eres la mejor cosa que me ha pasado jamás, Bella. Maldije casi sonriendo, mi espalda poniéndose recta y mi polla endureciéndose con orgullo, mientras estaba allí, mirándonos por unos momentos. Emmett y otro par de polis escoltaron a Tanya a otra área de espera; los ojos de Bella parecían cansados y no pude leer bien si de verdad estaba empezando a perdonarme o no.

Empecé a decir algo cuando una voz familiar retumbó a lo largo de la habitación.

― ¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?

―Comisario Swan, señor ―se dirigió Rose Hale a él, y esa fue realmente la primera vez que noté cuanta gente se había reunido alrededor del alboroto.

Mis ojos se clavaron en los de Bella. No podía moverme. No podía respirar. No había esperado estar tan cerca a ella cuando llegué esta mañana, precisamente. Basándome en la mirada que me dio y el sonrojo que coloreó sus mejillas, estaba bastante seguro de que mi erección la estaba golpeando en las costillas.

Ese fue el momento en el que el comisario Swan se dio cuenta de ella y la forma en la que ella estaba. Verdaderamente esperaba que él no hubiese notado que prácticamente me la estaba follando con la ropa puesta.

― ¿Bella?

―C-comisario ―al rostro de Bella se le fue el color mientras su padre se acercaba a nosotros―. Yo estaba...

― ¿Qué, por el amor de Dios, estás haciendo pegándote con una...? ―él agitó su mano, casi como si estuviera en contra de decir la palabra toda junta.

―Puta ―unos cuantos de nosotros le dijimos.

El sonido de esta palabra en particular pareció tener efectos adversos en Bella, y se empujó fuera de mis brazos, separándonos en frente de toda la comisaría.

Mi polla languideció.

― Puta ― repitió, dando golpecitos con el zapato y viendo a su hija.

Cuando ella intentó recobrar la compostura, mi pecho se tensó y en mi mente traté de encontrar una explicación conveniente para la mierda de estupidez a la que, de alguna manera, la había llevado a… una vez más. Las palabras nunca salieron de mi boca.

―Estoy teniendo un poco de un día ―dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio.

―Ajá ―los ojos del padre de Bella me miraron con recelo―. Y asumo que tú tienes una buena razón por atacar a esa prostituta.

―Estaba tocando algo que no le pertenecía ―. Bella inclinó la cabeza.

―Ajá ―repitió el comisario Swan―. ¿Y qué sería eso?

―Sí, eso sería yo ―anuncié y levanté mi mano solo para volver a bajarla bajo su mirada sentenciosa. Él estrechó sus ojos e hizo un sonido desdeñoso, su bigote erizándose como una oruga enfadada.

― ¿Le perteneces a mi hija?

―Bueno, estoy trabajando en ello, señor.

―Hmph.

―No, no... Solo quería decir que…

―Comisario... Papá. Edward y yo…

―Para el carro ―su frente se arrugó en profundos pliegues―. Isabella, ¿por qué tu novio sale con una puta?

Ella se encogió de hombros. ―No estoy exactamente segura.

― ¿Es un chulo **(2)?**

Se me escapó una risotada porque, quiero decir, venga ya... pero entonces volví rápidamente a una mirada concentrada, disculpándome silenciosamente por lo que ahora era una larga lista de idioteces.

―No ―Bella me observó con desaprobación, probablemente rogándome que mantuviese la boca callada—. Un Policía.

―En realidad, señor ―interrumpí, esperando distraer a Charlie Swan de hacer una mala suposición―. Por eso estoy aquí.

Justo cuando pensaba que el fruncido de ese hombre no podía ser más profundo, lo fue. No solamente eso, si no que la frente de Bella se arrugó haciendo uno ella también. Tenía que haber sido una cosa Swan.

Intenté sonreír, dejándole saber lo arrepentido que estaba, no solo por el malentendido del primer día de nuestra relación, si no por los inmerecidos latigazos que estaba recibiendo de su padre. Entonces saqué el trozo de papel que contenía mi dimisión, revisándolo antes de entregárselo. Miré directamente a los ojos a Bella una última vez, y su mirada cayó hacia el papel, la comprensión ensanchando sus grandes ojos.

Estiré mi mano para darle la carta.

―Señor, lamento informarle de que hoy es mi…

― ¡Cumpleaños! ―exclamó Bella, cortándome mientras cogía mi muñeca y me paraba de entregarle el papel. Sostuve su mirada con la mía mientras mi frente se encogía en completa confusión.

El comisario se cruzó de brazos y me fulminaba con la mirada, tomándose su tiempo mientras se sumía en la declaración.

― ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual necesito saber que es tu cumpleaños, hijo?

Me giré hacia él, la boca abierta y el corazón latiendo salvajemente, pero nada... absolutamente nada salía de mi boca.

Bella habló por mí, de nuevo.

❤️

❤️

❤️

**BELLA POV** 😍

―Te lo quería presentar en un mejor momento, papá. Quiero decir, sin toda la fanfarria de polis y prostitutas y eso. Pero me conoces. Si hubiese una caca de perro en el suelo, la pisaría ―jadeé por aire como si hubiese estado nadando bajo el agua―. Eventualmente, estaré dándote una idea.

―Es cierto, cariño, usa tus palabras ―dijo papá secamente, su bigote moviéndose con alegría. Estaba contenta de que él pudiera ver la situación con humor.

―Edward y yo estamos saliendo ―dije, señalándole. Edward no respondió, por tanto le cogí por el cuello, empujando y tirando para que así su cabeza asintiera en acuerdo, como un sexy Bobblehead **(3)**―. Es decir, es mi novio.

―Ya veo ―los ojos de mi padre se estrecharon mientras evaluaba a Edward. Charles Swan era todo decoro, pero tenía un perverso sentido del humor. No sabía si decir que él pensaba estrechar la mano de Edward o derribarlo.

―Edward ―dije entre dientes mientras él balbuceó sandeces.

― ¿Tu novio está teniendo una apoplejía, cariño? Quizás debería llamar a los paramédicos.

―Soy el novio de Bella ―finalmente Edward asintió como una marioneta, su cabeza aún inclinada. Dejé su cuello suelto, suspirando.

― ¿Y es un hábito salir con putas? ―preguntó papá.

Por razones que nunca llegaré a entender Edward contestó:― ¡No pagué a su hija por sexo! Ella significa el mundo para mí,señor.

Negué con la cabeza, pasando mis dedos por mi pelo. ―Deja de hablar ―dije entre dientes, enlazando mis dedos con los suyos. El calor de su piel quemó la mía y mariposas explotaron en mi estómago, sus alas parecían hacer cosquillas en mis regiones inferiores.

Estúpidas, estúpidas mariposas...

―Qué cosa más rara para decir. Bella, ¿por qué diría él eso? ―el bigote de papá se estremeció bajo una emoción que no pude identificar.

Me encogí de hombros. ―Uh... ya sabes… en caso de que hubiese alguna duda.

―Eso salió… justo al revés de cómo lo quería decir ―Edward sonrió―. Quiero decir, no estaba diciendo que pagué por tener sexo con ella… o que ella no significara el mundo para mí… Mierda… Mire, lo que quiero decir es que respeto a su hija y no me junto con putas. Estas cosas son mutuamente exclusivas ―él asintió de nuevo, mirándome como si buscase aprobación. ―Ella tenía pudín **(*)**, pero no fui a ella…

― ¡Tampoco pagué a Edward por sexo! ―grité―. Ya sabes, en caso de que también haya alguna duda ―Oh, joder, ¡mátame ahora!―. Porque no hago cosas como esas. Quiero decir, puede que esté sin un duro después de que Jake se convirtiera en gay, pero sabes que yo nunca rompería la ley… papi ―miré a Edward y añadí―. ¡Definitivamente no soy una puta!

―yo-nay hablar-ay de uta-pay **(4)** ―susurró Edward, su respiración caliente en mi oreja. A pesar de mi disconformidad, su boca hizo extrañas cosas a mis partes femeninas.

―E-quay te odan-jay ―musité en voz baja―. La gente está mirando… ay.

―Y por cierto, recuérdame que noquee a Jake-el-gay- gilipollas la próxima vez que le vea ―añadió él.

―No es gilipollas ―insistí―. Simplemente él no quería quedarse sin una polla por mi culpa.

―Vale, recuérdame que derribe a Jake-la-polla la próxima vez que le vea.

El hablar de pollas, lo juro, hizo que la de Edward me golpeara otra vez el culo. Mierda, ¿lo podría notar mi padre? ¿Podría verlo alguien más? Me retorcí contra él, e hizo ese pequeño y sexy lloriqueo.

La bolsa de plástico **(5)** que era la puta, había sido llevada, pero el vestíbulo no estaba exento de espectadores curiosos. Gianna, de la oficina de mi padre, estaba a no más de dos metros, fingiendo estar profundamente absorta en una conversación con Heidi del personal. ―Mira ―le dije en una especie de susurro, pero suficientemente alto para que mi padre pudiera oír―. Ciertamente necesitamos hablar, pero quizás este no es el mejor lugar para ello.

―Estoy de acuerdo ―mi padre jaló a Edward en un abrazo, supuse que lo hacía para que pudiese susurrarle y que pudiésemos oírlo solo nosotros―. Feliz cumpleaños Edward. Me alegra saber que no pagas a mi hija por sexo. Si lo hicieras, tendría que dispararte y matarte, en ese orden.

― ¿Dispararme y matarme? ¿En mi cumpleaños? ―Edward levantó una ceja, lo cual me hizo pensar en su polla otra vez, bueno, la mayoría de las cosas me hacían pensar en su polla. En verdad era una gran polla.

¡Para de decir la palabra polla en tu pensamiento!

Edward se ahogó cuando papá le apretó un poco más fuerte. ―Entendido, señor.

― ¿Está él siendo gracioso, Bells?

―Negué con la cabeza. ―En absoluto. De todos modos, agradecería que no le dispararas.

― ¿Qué hay sobre matarlo?

―Me encogí de hombros.―Dejaré que eso dependa de ti.

.

.

.

Tan pronto como cerré la puerta de la oficina detrás mía, Edward empezó a gimotear. ―Bella... Dios, estoy... tan contento de que decidieras intentar resolver las cosas ―él se rió―. No tienes ni idea de lo jodidamente arrepentido que estoy. Pensaba que ibas a renunciar a lo nuestro y…

―Por favor, para de hablar. Estoy tan cabreada ahora mismo. Puede que te pegue una patada en el paquete. Y en verdad me gusta tu paquete.

Él se cubrió la entrepierna; la parte izquierda de su boca curvada en una sonrisa de suficiencia. Eso o él tendría convulsiones. ― ¿Te gusta mi paquete?

―Lo hago ―asentí―. Pero con mi karate podría cortártelo totalmente. Soy cinturón negro ―lo empujé sobre la silla para que así no estuviese tentada de lanzarme a su entrepierna―. Ahora, ¿qué coño acaba de pasar ahí abajo?

―Dijiste que era tu novio ―dijo rápidamente―. Y me presentaste a tu padre y pateaste ese gran culo de puta...

― ¡Dios, joder! ¿No puedes pasar por alto eso? Fue un acto reflejo al ver a esa puta toda encima de ti.

Su cara cayó un poco. ― ¿No lo decías enserio?

Me encogí de hombros. ―No me gusta cuando la gente toca mis cosas.

― ¿Entonces quieres decir que mi cosa te pertenece? Porque estoy de acuerdo con eso, en serio.

―No, quiero decir, lo hacía... hasta que mi cosa descubrió que tu cosa estaba pagando por su hospitalidad.

Edward se levantó, alargando la mano hacia mí. ―Bella... Mi cosa está realmente arrepentida por eso. Mi cosa nunca heriría tus sentimientos intencionalmente, y está verdaderamente...verdaderamente arrepentida por lo que asumió que tu cosa estaba haciendo. No tienes ni idea de lo mal que se está sintiendo mi cosa por ello.

Miré hacia abajo y él tiró de mi barbilla hacia arriba, para que así le mirara a los ojos―. ¿Sabes lo que se dice sobre dar por sentado... verdad?

― ¿Que pusiste en ridículo a tu polla y a mi coño?

Sus ojos oscurecieron. ―Qué me jodan, es excitante cuando dices coño.

―Tú también ―chillé―. Quiero decir... mira, no sé lo que quiero decir.

― ¿Puedo solo...? Quiero decir, ¿estaría bien si pongo mis brazos a tu alrededor, al menos? Te ves realmente mal y me está matando saber que yo te pongo así... también me está matando el no tocarte ahora mismo.

Negué con la cabeza. ―No confío en mí cuando estoy a tu alrededor, Edward. Si me tocas, podría hacer algo tan épicamente tonto como coger tu polla. Y no me puedo permitir eso.

―Por favor, ¿Bella? ―susurró, cogiendo mi mano pero orientando sus caderas lejos―. ¿Crees que hay alguna forma para que me perdones por esto?

― ¡Esa no es siquiera la cuestión! Puedo perdonarte, claro, pero no puedo fingir que me trataste como a una puta.

―Te lo dije. Era la ropa y el pelo y… ―sus manos se estaban agitando por todo el lugar.

―No, entiendo cómo pudiste confundirme con una puta, Edward; estaba vestida de esa manera. ¿Pero no entiendes que me trataste como a una? ¿Qué me pagaste por sexo? Pensé que te gustaba.

―Bella, me gustas. Estoy loco por ti. Hoy vine aquí para dimitir y demostrarlo ―sonaba exasperado.

―Sí, sobre eso... ¿qué puta mierda estabas pensado? ¿Cómo podría solucionar la dimisión algo?

―No lo sé, ¿tú sí? ―se encogió de hombros―. Todas las cosas que dijiste... ¿sobre los polis que te utilizaban para ascender? Quería que supieras que podrías confiar en mí, que nunca te haría eso.

―Edward ―suspiré, finalmente dejando que me envolviese con sus brazos―.Después de la noche que pasamos juntos, confiaba en ti. Hubiera confiado en ti con todo mi corazón. Y sé que no me estabas utilizando, así que renunciar no va a resolver nada.

― ¿Qué lo hará? ―besó mi frente, limpiado las lágrimas que ni siquiera había notado que caían―. Por favor, cuéntame... ¿cómo puedo arreglarlo, bebé?

―Mira, es solo eso. No creo que puedas ―me separé de él―. Te deseo, Edward, jodidamente mucho, pero no veo que esto funcione. Estoy tan avergonzada de lo que pasó... de mí misma.

― ¡Pero no es tu culpa! ―me alcanzó de nuevo, pero le paré, retrocediendo y sujetando las manos en alto en algún tipo de acto defensivo.

―No debería haberte follado ―dije, mi voz se rompió―. Puede que si no hubiese actuado como una puta, tú no me hubieras tratado como tal.

La cara de Edward se arrugó, contrayéndose, en lo que parecía dolor, por mis palabras. Sentía como si debería haberme disculpado, pero no quería arriesgarme diciendo algo que pudiese empeorar las cosas.

Finalmente él asintió.―Vale, Bella. Lo cojo: te prometo que no te acosaré... Solo me voy a ir...cambiar mi fecha de cumpleaños en mi archivo antes de que tu padre descubra que no es realmente hoy, y no sé, tratar de no darme una paliza por joder esto.

Abrió la puerta, pero antes de irse, se volvió a verme una vez más y tuve que luchar por mantener a raya mis lágrimas.

―Pero quiero que sepas algo antes de irme ―él negó con la cabeza―. No estabas actuando como una puta, ni un poco. Fui solo yo, Bella. Yo soy el idiota aquí, nunca lo olvides.

Entonces él se había ido. Y me desplumé sobre la silla, dejando caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa mientras dejaba salir los últimos días a través de mi llanto.

* * *

**(1) Banshee**: forma parte del folclore irlandés desde el SVIII. Son espíritus femeninos que, según la leyenda, al aparecerse ante un irlandés, anunciaba con sus gemidos la muerte cercana de un pariente. Son consideradas hagas y mensajeras del otro mundo.

**(2) Chulo**/padrote/cafiche/ proxeneta.

**(3) Bobblehead:** muñecos que con el mínimo movimiento se les mueve la cabeza también.

**(4)** Es un juego de palabras denominado "Pig Latin". Dependiendo de cómo empiecen las palabras, la construcción de la nueva palabra será diferente. Si empieza por consonante, ésta se mueve al final de la palabra y se le añade – ay. El sonido "w" se considera consonante y se agrupa con otras consonantes. Para las que empiecen por vocal, se agrega –ay al final. Este juego es utilizado normalmente por niños que intentan que los adultos no se enteren. Sin embargo, en ocasiones los adultos también lo hacen.

**(5) Hookerbag:** prostituta que, al haber ejercido tanto en su campo, una vez que practicase un hombre sexo con ella se sentiría como tenerlo con una bolsa de plástico.


	8. Another Man's Pudding

8 - "Another Man's Pudding"

❤️

**Penal Code**  
**Historia Original de FictionFreak95/BellaFlan.**

_Traducido por: Silvana Olver_

_Beta: Verónica Pereyra_

* * *

**BELLA POV **😍

Sentía como si mi cara estuviera pegada a la almohada. Peleé para separarla de la funda, no queriendo pensar en qué la había pegado ahí en primer lugar. Podía ser cualquiera de los excesos de comida.

Anoche cuando había llegado a casa del trabajo, me había enrollado con los dos hombres que nunca me habían fallado: Ben y Jerry (1). Pero incluso su dulce ambrosía falló en curar mi alma, así que me dirigí al sur, al borde de chupar a mi amor latino, José Cuervo (2). Ese hombre siempre sabía cómo convertir mi miseria en orgasmo.

José tuvo éxito, y un dulce olvido me encontró por siete horas o algo así… Hasta que me desperté con un martilleo en mi cabeza que sentía como algo parecido a Michael Flatley, (3) señor-del-baile, dentro de mi cráneo.

Basta decir que esta mañana tuvo un comienzo estelar. Me puse una andrajosa camiseta y pantalones cortos de niño y abrí mi laptop. Trabajaría desde casa hoy.

**-PUDÍN-**

—Lo siento, Rose —susurré en mi teléfono dos días después—. Aún estoy bastante enferma. Solo mándame un email si necesitas algo, ¿sí?

Abrí un documento de Word y me quedé mirando al parpadeante cursor. Había algo que se suponía que tenía que escribir, pero parecía que había perdido la habilidad de comunicarme.

¡Soy la jodida Directora de Comunicaciones del DPNY(4)!

La ironía era una jodida perra.

**-PUDÍN-**

El tiempo parecía ir en cámara lenta mientras yo giraba en la silla de mi computadora, viendo el cambio de las estaciones en mi genérico protector de pantalla al aire libre.

Después de revisar mi correo y borrar el mensaje de Alice -con asunto: NO LO BORRES-, revisé mi correo de voz.

— ¿Bella, por favor? —El gemido lastimero de Alice rogó a través del receptor—. ¡Lo lamento tanto! Edward está abatido… Me hizo jurar no molestarte con esto, pero ¡no puedo hacerlo! Ustedes están hechos para estar juntos. Tengo una visión sobre eso de las proporciones de Dionne Warwick (5). Tienes que venir para que yo pueda leer tus hojas de té, o al menos háblame…

Mensaje borrado. Hasta luego.

**-PUDÍN-**

—Estoy borracha, Edward —articulé mal en mi celular—. No tengo ni idea de por qué no puedo superarte. Estoy intentándolo -estoy intentándolo jodidamente fuerte- pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido, ¿no? O sea, apenas si tuvimos dos citas, y tú estabas bajo una malditamente grosera supusicición*… Susposición**… Creías que yo era una puta. Pero no lo sé, Edwaaaard. No lo sé. Estar contigo… Ni siquiera lo sé. Tú me haces sentir algo.

Eructé delicadamente y vertí otro trago de José en mi taza de Koolaid.

—Tú me hiciste sentir algo en mi coño —reí como una idiota—. Cuando el pequeño Edward -quien definitivamente no es pequeño- estuvo por ahí.

Sonaba estúpida, y era irónico que algunas cosas no las pudiera pronunciar en mi actual estado de ebriedad.

—Joder —gemí, el peso de mi cráneo lanzando mi cabeza hacia mi pecho—. No tienes idea de cuánto ha pasado desde que me he permitido a mí misma sentirme con esperanza. Creo que este mensaje no tiene sentido ya que tú no me conoces bien. Vamos a simplemente decir que estoy triste. Siempre he tenido dificultades en conectar con otras personas, pero algo sobre ti -sobre nosotros juntos- simplemente encaja. Tú encajas conmigo. Incluso tu polla encaja perfectamente, ¡por Dios santo!

Golpeé la tecla de número, dándome cuenta incluso en mi estado de ebriedad que estaba en medio de la estupidez.

Para guardar su mensaje, presione siete. Para borrar su mensaje, presione ocho.

Presiona ocho, me grité a mí misma. No presiones siete. ¡Pasarán puras cosas malas si presiones siete!

Debería presionar el siete. Voy a hacerlo. Voy a presionar el siete.

La gravedad se convirtió en una concentrada nube, y mi cabeza giró mientras los números de la pantalla se ampliaban, y salían y entraban del foco.

Tomé la única decisión cuerda en la que podía pensar.

Mensaje borrado. Hasta luego.

**-PUDÍN-**

— ¡Responde a tu jodida puerta! —Gritó Rosalie. De nuevo, ¿para qué estaba pagando tanta renta en un edificio con portero?

—Piérdete —murmuré, subiéndole al volumen de la TV. Sasha Baron Cohen (6) lavaba su cara en un inodoro, y me pregunté si su excesivo vello corporal era parte del personaje, o si realmente era un bastardo peludo.

— ¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo ahí? —Rosalie gritó en respuesta a mi risa histérica.

— ¿Cómo pasaste al portero? —Pregunté, ignorando su pregunta.

—Le di una mamada —gritó Rosalie en respuesta—. Me dejó entrar y me dio veinte dólares.

—Estás bromeando —abrí la puerta y me le quedé mirando fijamente.

—Por supuesto que estoy bromeando. Ninguno de nosotros intercambia sexo por favores —sonrió con suficiencia, pasándome.

— ¿Te estás divirtiendo a mi costa?

—Seh, un poco. Es demasiado fácil. Y tú estás toda emo justo a hora en una totalmente no irónica manera. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Su nariz se arrugó, probablemente por asco ante la montaña de basura al lado del sofá que había estado acumulando en mi dolor irracional.

—Pintando pinturas de payasos tristes y cortándome a mí misma —azoté la puerta y me giré, lanzándome de nuevo al desgastado sofá. Realmente estaba bastante asqueroso.

— ¿Qué estás realmente haciendo? —Demandó.

—Viendo Borat (7).

—Huh. —Rose…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué estás vestida como una prostituta?

— ¿Qué? ¡No lo estoy!

Bueno, no estaba exactamente vestida como una puta, pero su falda era tan apretada que era indecente, y si sus tetas fueran un río, estarían desbordándose e inundando a la gente del pueblo. Espera, eso no tenía sentido. ¿Seguía borracha?

—Gírate —ordené, torciendo mi dedo.

— ¡Tengo una cita! Vamos, no es como si no me vistiera así todos los días.

—Muy linda. ¿De a cuánto? —Dije con acento ruso.

— ¡Jódete! Solo regresa al trabajo, ¿está bien? Estás siendo una nenita melodramática.

**-PUDÍN-**

En una buena mañana, me tomaba cerca de treinta y cinco minutos alistarme para el trabajo. Hoy definitivamente no era una buena mañana. Sin embargo, después de caer en lo más bajo en forma de otro borracho mensaje de voz para Edward -uno que no podía recordar si había borrado o no- decidí que era hora de mandar esta versión de mí a la cama.

Todos lidiamos con depresión de diferente manera -Picasso tuvo su periodo triste, Van Gogh se quitó la oreja, Hemingway se mató- pero yo elegí el alcohol, chocolate y autocompasión. Y ahora lo había superado. No a Edward, de ninguna manera, pero sí la autoindulgente fiesta de compasión. Era hora de ponerme las bragas de chica grande y encarar el mundo.

— ¡Oh, por Dios, Bella! —Rosalie prácticamente chilló cuando entré en el recinto. Me abrazó y me olió el pelo—. ¿Estás mejor? ¡Hueles mucho mejor!

—Estoy bien —agité mi mano indiferentemente—. Ya sabes… Me tomó unos cuantos días de melancolía, pero estoy lista para regresar a la normalidad — no era que fuera exactamente una chica para un cartel de motivación, pero al menos no estaba comiendo galletas y escuchando a Enya en la oscuridad.

—No estás vestida como una prostituta —Rosalie sonrió, palmeándome la espalda.

—Tampoco tú —contrarresté—. ¿Aún no has dado ninguna mamada de veinte dólares hoy?

—Nope —inspeccionó sus uñas como si el tema de nuestra conversación fuera aburrido—. ¿Aún proporcionando servicios de prostitutas a los policías?

— ¡Por supuesto! — Reí—. Aunque mis tarifas acaban de subir, ya que golpeé a otra prostituta por robar mi esquina.

—Sí, eso realmente me sorprendió. Mi dinero habría estado por Tanya en esa pelea de gatas.

Pateé su espinilla, justo mientras escuchaba. -Jesús, ayúdame- a mi padre aclarándose la garganta.

— ¿Bella? —Arqueó su ceja lo más que pudo.

—Uh, hola, Comisionado —hice mi mayor esfuerzo por sonreír—. Oficial Newton —agregué, asintiendo hacia el nuevo recluta a su flanco. Michael Newton había obtenido la más alta calificación de su grupo en su prueba escrita –la única razón por la que recordaba su nombre-. Aparte de su inteligencia alegada, no parecía haber nada notable en él.

Él avanzó para agitar mi mano; yo apreté su sudorosa palma de mala gana. —Es tan agradable conocerte en persona, Bella. El Comisionado Swan no deja de hablar de ti.

— ¿En serio? —Mordí mis uñas—. No creas nada de lo que digan de mí en las rondas. ¡Todas son mentiras!

— ¿No te peleaste con una prostituta? —Newton sonrió.

—Oh, ¡eso es completamente verdad! —Mis ojos encontraron a los de mi padre—. ¿Qué pasa, Comisionado? ¿Está tratando de arreglar una cita para mí o algo?

— He oído rumores de que usted y Cullen no se llevan tan bien, y aquí Mike es nuevo en el pueblo… —Miró su reloj—. Pensé que necesitaría un guía turístico.

—No quiero que sea una imposición —ofreció Mike, sonando de alguna manera compungido.

—No… me refiero a que, no es una molestia. Es solo que tengo mucho trabajo con el cual debo ponerme al corriente.

—Rosalie puede arreglar las declaraciones a la prensa hoy —insistió mi padre, y yo fruncí el ceño.

—Supongo —Rose mordió su labio, y sacó una polvera de su bolso, abriendo su boca y aplicando mascara a sus ya gruesas pestañas.

—Está arreglándose —expliqué, indicándole a Mike que me siguiera—. ¿Vamos?

— ¡Absolutamente! —Dio un paso hacia mí para poder sostener la puerta abierta, y yo le lancé una última mirada a mi padre.

—Diviértanse, niños —dijo papá, usando su patentado displicente y seco tono.

—Sí, no nos esperen despiertos —bromeé, permitiendo que Mike tomara mi mano. Era un gesto dulce; ¿por qué me hizo desear roer mi muñeca para soltarme de su agarre?

Agitando mi cabeza, traté de ignorar el progresivo y espeluznante peso que estaba asentándose en mi estómago. El historial ha demostrado que mis instintos eran malos.

—Así que… — Comenzó Mike, acariciando mi dedo índice de una manera que solo podía ser descrita como sugestiva—. Estoy muriendo por un desayuno hecho en casa. ¿Vives por aquí?

—Uh, no; y yo realmente no cocino… Como… Nada —mi mano se sentía caliente y sudorosa, pero yo estaba congelándome—. Hay una cafetería cerca que me gusta. La comida está decente.

—Tengo dinero… Pero no estoy seguro de cuánto será. ¿Debería pararme en un cajero? —Mike sacó su billetera, mostrando una pareja de veintes.

—Eso es suficiente para el desayuno. Además, el café va por mi cuenta. Mike se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que parezca mejor para ti, hermosa.

❤️

❤️

❤️

**EDWARD POV **😍

— ¿Por qué… La llamaste, Alice? —Me quejé, casi incoherentemente en el teléfono cuando mi hermana me informó de su conversación con cierta morena sexy más temprano en el día—. Específicamente te pedí que hicieras lo opuesto a llamarla.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y lo dejé salir en un largo, exagerado, suspiro; escuchando las excusas de Alice para meterse en mi vida amorosa -o la falta de esta, creo- una vez más. Ella lo hacía con buenas intenciones; sabía eso, pero las cosas con Bella… Bueno… Aunque estaba bastante seguro de que no se podían poner peor, realmente no quería tomar ningún riesgo dejándome que mi hermana las "mejorara".

Cuando llegó a la parte sobre querer leer las hojas de té de Bella, cerré mis ojos fuertemente y apreté el puente de mi nariz.

—Alice —tomé otro calmante respiro—, dime que no le ofreciste leerle las cartas del Tarot.

—Bueno…

Sonó muchísimo como Lucille Ball (8) cuando dijo eso, y repentinamente quise contestarle con mi propia versión de Ricky Ricardo(9), advirtiéndole que tenía una explicación*** que darme.

Aunque no estaba de humor, así que en vez de eso, mi mano voló por los aires, reflejando mi frustración ante una hermana infernal que no sabía sacar la nariz de mis asuntos.

—Jesús, Alice.

— ¡Lo siento! Es solo que creo que ustedes dos deberían estar juntos.

—Bueno, vas a tratar de superarlo, viendo que es tan probable que ahora pase, como que llegue una bola de nieve a los terrenos de Hades.

No es que la idea de salir con Bella en la cita número tres… O, uno, dependiendo cómo lo vieras, no hubiera cruzado por mi mente, pero estaba tratando de ser bueno. Tratando de apegarme a mi palabra que le había dado, de no molestarla de nuevo.

Estaba matándome.

—No gracias a tu trabajo de encubierto, Inspector Gadget —regañó Alice.

—Sí, Hermana Sledge (10), gracias por una vez más, recordarme mi estupidez. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó, como una hora? Estaba empezando a pensar que lo habías olvidado.

—Listillo… Mira, lo siento; estoy perdida en esto.

—Tú y yo, ambos, hermana… Tú y yo.

Terminé con un tono fuerte, prometiendo llevarla al campo de tiro durante el fin de semana para algunas prácticas, y luego declinando su invitación para ir a este nuevo bar del que habíamos oído hablar tanto, que estaba no muy lejos de casa. Ella estaba convencida de que si socializaba más con mujeres, eventualmente aprendería a cómo… ya sabes, interactuar con ellas sin comportarme como un verdadero imbécil.

Desafortunadamente para mí, ya me había comportado como un completo imbécil con la persona que era lo suficientemente importante para mí como para no ser un imbécil… Así que el resto no importaba hasta donde a mí respecta.

Aun así, hablar con Alice me había hecho caer de nuevo en la niebla de Bella, de la que apenas había empezado a gatear fuera de ella… Apenas… Y me hizo querer verla… Tocarla… Sentirla en todos lados, de nuevo.

Mierda.

Si tan solo el control mental existiera y pudiera acercarme lo suficiente como para borrar la semana pasada de su memoria.

**-PUDÍN-**

De alguna manera esa mañana llegué al trabajo. Me las arreglé para pasar el día, manteniéndome ocupado en mi escritorio con papeleo que de alguna manera, evitó que interactuara con todos hasta que fuera hora de irme a casa.

Cuando lancé mi teléfono y mis llaves a la mesita de café, noté el pequeño parpadeo de mi celular que decía que tenía un correo de voz, y arrugué el ceño.

Asumí que simplemente era otro mensaje de Alice, dándome la enésima razón por la que tenía que salir con ella el fin de semana. Estaba a punto de borrarlo… Pero cuando escuché la voz de Bella, incluso en el estado de ebriedad en el que estaba, estuve gratamente sorprendido.

Sonriendo, me acomodé en el sofá para escuchar lo que ella tuviera que decir, riendo con frecuencia no solo por el hecho de que ella me había llamado… Bastantes veces aparentemente, sino por el festín de plática sinsentido que me daba.

—Borré mi último mensaje, y voy a borrar este también. Extraño hablar contigo. Es gracioso, con todo el sexo que estuvimos teniendo, nos aseguramos de hablar un montón. Me gusta hablar mientras lo hago. Me gusta que te guste hablar mientras follábamos… Hicimos el amor, o lo que sea. Sexo. Realmente me gustó tener sexo contigo. ¿Tomaste un curso o algo? Porque hubo esta cosa que hiciste con tu lengua en la que no puedo dejar de pensar. Pero eso no es por lo que estoy dejando otro mensaje, incluso aunque voy a borrarlo. Y si crees que estoy diciendo todo esto solo porque tu cosa sabe cómo poner a mi cosa realmente, realmente, feliz… Estás mal… Yo… Yo quiero estar contigo. Pero no funcionará. Voy a borrar este mensaje ahora. Deberá ser como si este mensaje nunca existió. Hipido.

Revisé el tiempo marcado en su mensaje. Lo había dejado anoche, y no podía creer que no lo hubiera visto, considerando que solo había estado revisando mi teléfono para ver si ella había llamado, cerca de un billón de veces desde que había dejado su oficina hace algunos días.

Solo por si acaso.

También quería golpear a mi proveedor de servicio en las pelotas por hacerme perder su llamada.

Después de que la escuché hablar cinco o… Siete… Bien, diez veces más, caminé por el apartamento, preguntándome qué demonios debía hacer.

O sea, ella había llamado, lo que significaba que ella estaba pensando en mí, y por lo que estaba diciendo, yo aún le gustaba. Mucho, quizás más que mucho, basado en el hecho de que estaba insinuando no estar sobre mí y todo. Por otro lado, estaba borracha, y un montón de veces las personas… Mujeres, no les gustaba que les tomaran en cuenta lo que decían durante un obvio episodio de borrachera. Quizás ni siquiera recordaba haberlo hecho. Entonces, ¿qué?

Joder… Joder… Eso de joder jode, jode, jode mi vida.

Había hecho un compromiso…. Yo sabía que era estúpido, sabía que no era nada inteligente ir a su apartamento, la ubicación exacta que legalmente no debería saber, pero me dije que yo solo… Me aseguraría de que estaba bien y luego me iría inmediatamente.

No había ningún daño.

¿Cierto?

Creo que cambié de opinión veinte veces antes de finalmente dirigirme ahí… Y otras siete o más durante el camino.

Y ahí estado en medio de mi segunda crisis, mientras caminaba por la acera hacia su edificio, cuando me topé con Rosalie Hale, la rubia alta de buen cuerpo de la oficina de Bella, a quien Emmett McCarty le había dedicado su lujuria.

Increíble.

— ¡Oh, no lo hiciste! —Gritó toda loca, provocando que diera uno o dos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que estuve a salvo fuera del alcance de sus manos—. Sé que no vas a mostrar tu cara por aquí. ¡Déjala sola, Cullen! Está bebiendo su peso corporal en jodido tequila por tu idiotez. Esta mierda tiene que detenerse.

Mis ojos se ensancharon no solo por la sorpresa ante lo que estaba diciendo… Sino también por el volumen al que estaba diciéndolo. Ella estaba gritándome.

—Yo no… Quiero decir, yo solo estaba… Ella me dejó un mensaje y yo iba…

¡Jodida respiración!

—Solo quería ver si ella estaba bien, Rose. Ella me dejó un mensaje de voz borracha, y…

—Sí, bueno, ella no está bien. Está viendo Borat, por Dios santo. Y huele como helado agrio y apestoso.

No quería reírme. Juro que no quería. Pero pude, literalmente, verla sentada por ahí en pantalones de deporte y una playera que era diez veces más grande que su talla, rodeada por botes vacíos de Ben and Jerry's mientras trataba de descifrar qué mierda estaba diciendo el chico de Borat.

—Oh, esto es divertido para ti, ¿no, completo imbécil?

La expresión de la cara de Rose me calló rápidamente.

—Lo siento, es solo…

—Honestamente, no sé por qué ella está tan afectada por ti, en primer lugar. No es como si fueras tan guapo. Al menos Jake era sexy, incluso si no le gustaban los coños. Pero tú eres más como un imbécil retardado, John Cusack (11). Nada. Sexy.

Bueno, antes que nada, gay o no, ese chico Jake definitivamente iba a recibir una paliza si alguna vez lo conocía, y en segunda, Rose definitivamente me parecía jodidamente molesta. John Cusak en Say Anything era mi maldito héroe.

Así que le lancé uno dos comentarios horribles de vuelta,

—Eso nos hace dos en ese caso, ya que no entiendo qué ve McCarty en ti.

— ¿Le gusto a Emmett? —Su mandíbula cayó. De hecho, se veía casi… Feliz… Lo que era incluso más perturbador que su intento de parecer atemorizante.

—Uh… Quizás —me encogí de hombros.

—Hun... Estamos fuera de tema. La pregunta es: Cullen, ¿qué vas a hacer con Bella? Ella te necesita. ¿Eres suficientemente hombre como para enamorarla? Porque si no, necesitas seguir adelante lejos de ella.

Suficientemente hombre para enamorarla.

—No sé si eso siga siendo suficiente, Rose… Quiero decir, ella básicamente ya me dijo que me fuera a la mierda tres veces.

—Sí, y es por eso que se está tomando sus penas. Créeme, cara de pescado, esa chica tiene serios sentimientos hacia ti.

—Agradable, Rose, eso es… Muy maduro, cara de pescado… ¿Tienes más apodos para mí?

No me confundan, bromear con Rose era casi tan divertido como meter jodidas agujas a través de mi polla, pero lo que dijo acerca de que Bella tenía sentimientos hacia mí… Estaba haciendo que las ruedas dentro de mi cabeza giraran más rápido de lo que había sido en días.

—Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que mejor pienses larga y duramente acerca de cómo vas a arreglar esto. Y ni siquiera pienses en subir justo ahora. Ella necesita una ducha. No te dejará entrar.

Ella tenía razón.

Y odiaba que tuviera la razón, pero la tenía.

Necesitaba pensar las cosas a consciencia, dejar que Bella pensara en todo… Dejar que se pasara su estado de embriaguez… Que se limpiara… Y que quizás se abriera a escucharme antes de que… Irrumpiera en el castillo. Por decirlo así.

—Está bien… Me iré. Y gracias, Rose. Um… Buena suerte con Emmett.

Creo que de verdad lo deseaba; quiero decir, después de todo, ella solo estaba siendo una perra porque estaba defendiendo a su amiga.

De regreso a mi apartamento, estaba frustrado de nuevo. Traté de dormir, pero no lo pude hacer. Di vueltas toda la noche, preocupándome por Bella y preguntándome si estaba vomitando de tanto helado y tequila.

Cuando realmente me dormí, tuve pesadillas sobre Borat chupándole las tetas mientras yo le hacía una seña grosera y no podía alcanzarlo para golpearlo. Estaba atrapado en uno de esos pasillos interminables, como en Poltergeist, cuando la mamá estaba corriendo, pero las paredes seguían extendiéndose delante de ella.

Sí.

Buenos tiempos.

Cuando finalmente dieron las seis de la mañana, tomé una rápida ducha, me vestí y me dirigí a la oficina, deteniéndome solo una vez, para poder conseguir un agradable café grande para llevar, antes de congelarme el trasero en el camino.

Parado ahí, en esa jodida larga fila en la cafetería, mientras al cajero le tomaba una eternidad llamar a los clientes frente a mí, estaba perdido en mis propios pensamientos cuando nada menos que Emmett, me codeó en las costillas.

—Hey, Cullen. Chico, amo esta cafetería —me informó mientras frotaba sus gigantescas manos juntas y les soplaba para tratar de calentarlas.

Asentí, pero en realidad, odiaba esta cafetería. A cualquier lado que mirara, recordaba a Bella.

Como justo ahora, por ejemplo. Miré al cajero. Ella fue la que había tomado mi orden la vez que fuimos ahí por nuestra "cita". Había entendido mal algunos saludos amistosos porque me recordaban algunos negocios que

Bella quizás había hecho en el pasado…. Después miré la mesa de la esquina al fondo de la pequeña tienda, donde habíamos platicado un ratito. Donde una vez más había entendido mal los cosas que ella dijo y asumí que ella estaba cobrando por los servicios prestados… Luego, por supuesto, estaba el bote de basura donde habíamos tirado nuestros cafés antes de dirigirnos de regreso a mi apartamento para el absolutamente mejor sexo que alguna vez había tenido.

Repetidamente.

Por supuesto había sido solo a la mañana siguiente cuando Alice agradablemente nos había informado a ambos quiénes éramos, así aplastando toda esperanza de cualquier tipo de relación que pudiera haber tenido con la mujer.

Bueno, técnicamente era todo, mi culpa. ¿Era posible golpearse a sí mismo?

— ¿Estás bien, Ed? Te ves como verde.

— ¿Qué? No, estoy bien, Em —le dije, y luego en un intento de desviar la conversación—, Hey, vi a Rose Hale anoche. Creo que le gustas.

Su ceja hizo esa cosa que hacía cuando trataba de parecer un Don Juan, incluso aunque nunca pudiera hacer el acento, y su masa corporal era como, diez veces la de esos chicos.

— ¿Qué, mi amigo (12)?

Asentí.

—Nosotros como que… Nos topamos, algo así… Como sea, ella definitivamente mostró interés cuando tu nombre salió.

—Dulce —fue su respuesta, y yo incluso bufé ante la manera que lo dijo. Metí mi mano en mi bolsillo para agarrar algo de dinero cuando noté que finalmente estaba acercándome a la barra para pedir mi orden.

Cuando lo hice, una tonelada de cambio salió volando hacia el piso de baldosas, esparciéndose en todas direcciones pero cerca de mí.

—Mierda.

Él dejó salir una risa divertida.

—Eres un desastre, Edward. ¿Quieres ayuda?

—Nah, lo tengo —le dije, persiguiendo el dinero y olvidando mi orden. Por alguna razón siempre estaba obligado a perseguir monedas cuando las tiraba.

Estaba a punto de terminar de recogerlas cuando la puerta se abrió y mi pie pateó un par de cuartos al fresco aire matutino.

—Disculpe —dije al cliente mientras él trataba de maniobrar alrededor de mi odiosamente encorvado cuerpo.

Ubiqué las monedas, y justo mientras me inclinaba a recogerlas, escuché voces cerca de la esquina del edificio.

No sonaban amigables.

— ¡Déjate… Ir!

—Vamos, ya tengo el dinero, bebé. Podemos hacer esto rápido y sucio. Cuando rodeé la esquina para ver qué estaba pasando, me congelé, viendo a Bella peleando con un acosador.

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando —le dijo, peleando por liberarse del agarre de su brazo.

—Vamos, puta, te escuché hablando con esa zorra rubia y después el Comisionado me pregunta si me gustaría una cita. O sea, al principio creí que estaba coqueteando conmigo hasta que te mencionó… No me tomó mucho imaginar cómo funcionaban las cosas. El Comisionado tiene el más reciente estilo de vida de proxeneta, ¿no? Él encuentra a los tipos… ¿Tú recoges las ganancias? De cualquier forma, ¿cuánto saca de esto?

— ¿Qué?

La comprensión debió haberla golpeado, porque tiró con más fuerza, tratando de aflojar su muñeca de su agarre, pero él no la dejaba ir; y luego, con un último tirón rápido combinado con un golpe a la cabeza -usando lo que parecía un paquete de algún tipo-, se liberó. Él tomó el paquete, pero ella eligió soltarlo, entonces corrió en la dirección opuesta a donde yo estaba. Aparentemente ella no me había visto.

Y tampoco el acosador, hasta que se volteó para irse también, tirando la bolsa al suelo antes de dejar la escena.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Le pregunté con todo el control que pude juntar.

—Nada que te interese, eso es… —Él tenía este… Intitulado tono que me hacía querer tirarle los dientes.

Lo miré con una rabia dentro de mí que no podía controlar y que no quería, solo era capaz de imaginar lo que podría haber sucedido si Bella no se hubiera alejado de él.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte, amigo? —Preguntó, mirándome como si fuera un cualquiera en la calle, mientras cerraba la cremallera de su chaqueta y se ponía lo guantes sobre sus manos, solo… Siguiendo con su agradable camino. Como si no acabara de tratar de…

Mierda.

No le respondí. Y cuando trató de caminar alrededor de mí, me moví para que no pudiera.

Mis manos se convirtieron en puños a mis costados.

— ¿Quién mierdas eres?

— ¿Quién mierdas eres tú que crees que puedes tocarla de esa manera?

— ¿Tocar…? ¿Te refieres a Bella? —Él rió y yo hice una mueca de desprecio.

—Ella es solo una puta, hombre, no te alteres —se inclinó un poco y susurró—, aparentemente ella saca dinero de uh… Ya sabes… Pero hoy no estaba de humor o algo, creo. O quizás este lugar estaba muy abarrotado, ¿quién sabe?

Entrecerré mis ojos hacia él.

— ¿Qué jodidos acabas de decir?

—Ella es solo una prostituta, amigo, cálmate.

En el interior, mi estómago ya estaba arremolinándose y desgarrándose. Quería estar enfermo, porque no podía dejar de preguntarme si fueron mis acciones y las insinuaciones, que había conseguido de alguna manera en torno a los rumores, los que habían creado esta estúpida impresión de que Bella era una prostituta pagada. En el exterior, mis puños ya estaban golpeándolo en la cara.

— ¡Nunca… Jamás… La llames así! —Con cada palabra que le decía, mi puño se conectaba con su mandíbula mientras lo sostenía por el cuello de su… Uniforme de policía.

Mi brazo se detuvo, a mitad de un golpe, cuando me di cuenta de que era policía. Entonces lo dejé ir, lentamente, que a su vez le dio la oportunidad de tropezar y salir corriendo como una niñita asustada con la sangre saliéndole de la nariz y los labios.

Mi respiración era trabajosa y yo todavía estaba en medio, de tratar de volver a conseguir compostura cuando noté a alguien parado no demasiado lejos de donde yo acababa de ponerle una paliza a un compañero.

Estaba acabado, pensé. Algún ciudadano respetuoso de la ley me iba a entregar por agredir a un agente de policía, y luego el Comisionado seguramente me iba a disparar, novio o no, de su hija.

Fue entonces cuando miré y vi qué ciudadano respetuoso de la ley era. Mi pecho se contrajo.

No había estado así de cerca de ella en días.

— ¿Bella?

Ella sostuvo algo en alto para que lo viera. Era la bolsa.

—Yo, um… Olvidé mi bolsa.

No sabía qué decir, y no sabía qué hacer, mientras se me acercaba. Tragué duro, tratando de pensar en algo cuando ella tomó mi mano entre las suyas, dejando a sus dedos rozaran las puntas de mis nudillos.

Yo hice una mueca.

—Estás sangrando.

—Sin sangre no hay falta —me encogí de hombros.

—Pero sí hay sangre —su labio inferior tembló y pensé que iba a empezar a llorar. Pero no lo hizo. Tiró sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y empezó a besarme… Por toda mi cara—. ¿Defendiste mi honor?

Asentí, moviendo mis caderas lejos de ella para que no se ofendiera por la erección que aparecía en mis pantalones cada que estaba cerca de ella.

—Lo siento tanto, Edward —borboteó.

—Te ves como si estuvieras teniendo un mal día —sonreí como un idiota, ignorando mi tosca piel mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas, besándola—. ¿Quieres venirte conmigo por una taza de pudín?

No sé por qué lo dije. Simplemente fue uno de esos momentos, tú sabes. Donde solo quería hacer a la mujer que quería sonreír, pero no había pensado realmente bien en lo que iba a decir, así que simplemente dije la primera cosa que se me vino a la mente.

La primera noche que nos conocimos -cuando se veía tan perdida- ella dijo que el pudín la animaría.

Estaba listo para que ella me abofeteara… O, golpeara mis pelotas; o algo por eso, pero ella me sorprendió.

—No —contestó—. Quiero que te vengas en mi cara.

No tenía ni idea de si estaba bromeando o no. aunque el hecho de que estaba riéndose era definitivamente una buena señal.

* * *

* y ** Bella las pronuncia mal, en la primera parte porque está borracha.

*** Edward imita el acento que tiene el personaje Ricky Ricardo.

(1) Una marca de helados.

(2) Una marca de tequila.

(3) Es un bailarín, flautista y coreógrafo irlandés estadounidense, sus bailes son la mayoría con zapateados.

(4) Departamento de Policía de Nueva York.

(5) Es una cantante estadounidense de soul y pop. Es tía de la fallecida y popular cantante Whitney Houston.

(6) Es un actor, humorista y escritor conocido sobre todo por sus personajes cómicos Ali G, Borat, Bruno y Aladeen.

(7) Es un personaje ficticio de la televisión británica interpretado por Sacha Baron Cohen. Sus aventuras suceden en Reino Unido y Estados Unidos. Se presenta desde Kazajistán.

(8) Fue una comediante, actriz, modelo y productora ejecutiva estadounidense, famosa por protagonizar los programas I Love Lucy, The Lucy–Desi Comedy Hour, The Lucy Show, Here's Lucy y Life with Lucy.

(9) Era el personaje pareja de Lucy (Lucille Ball) en: I love Lucy

(10) Sister Sledge es un grupo estadounidense formado por 4 hermanas

(11) Es un actor y guionista de cine y televisión estadounidense.

(12) En español en el orginal.


	9. The Proof is in the Pudding Cup

9 - "The Proof is in the Pudding Cup"

❤️

**Penal Code**  
**Historia Original de ****FictionFreak95/BellaFlan.**

_Traducido por: Valentine Flesar_  
_Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa_

* * *

**EDWARD POV **😍

Sujetar a Bella en mis brazos sin que ella me empujara diciéndome que no era una puta por la centésima vez, era como descubrir que había ganado un suplemento de condones de por vida y a la mujer más sexy con quien usarlas. (Suplemento que solía ser de una caja con mi anterior historial.) Sonreí mientras la abrazaba.

_Una de dos, no está mal._

—Mierda, Edward... He sido tan idiota. Si tuvieras alguna idea del berrinche emo que tuve hace unos días... Convertí la autocompasión en arte. Me sentía tan mal después de lo de Jake... Y entonces yo…

—Shhh... Bella, me voy a correr en tu cara.

Rió fuerte contra mi pecho, y la vibración me hizo poner tan duro como una tabla en cierto lugar en el que, de pronto, sus manos ejercían presión.

—Eras perfecto. Quiero decir, eres perfecto. No pude vencerme lo suficiente como para darme cuenta a lo que estaba renunciando...

Tu polla es alucinante. Esto está bien, ¿verdad?

Tragué en busca de aire y cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de aquello mientras que deseaba que toda la situación no fuera un sueño.

—Lo siento. Cogí totalmente tu paquete sin preguntar.

—Para de disculparse. Y tú nunca necesitas permiso.

—Lo sé, es sólo que... He estado fantaseando con tu verga toda la semana, y es tan agradable tocarla de nuevo.

¡Y una puta _mierda_ que la estaba tocando! Me estaba agarrando y masajeando, y si no paraba pronto, me iba a manchar con mi corrida.

Le agarré la muñeca para pararla, y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. — Lo siento.

—Para de disculparte, Bella. Yo sólo... me haces querer...

— ¿Qué?

—Hacerte cosas malas. —Enarqué una ceja y le sonreí—. ¿Sí?

—No vas a cantar el tema de _True Blood_, ¿verdad? En realidad, deberías totalmente. Sería excitante.

—Oh, ¿sí? — Empecé una vaga interpretación de la canción, moviéndonos más cerca de la pared de ladrillo que rodeaba nuestra cafetería favorita, para que así pudiera liarme con mi ahora oficial -creo, de cualquier modo- novia. Pero entonces Bella empezó a reírse, lo que puso un pequeño obstáculo en el ambiente.

—Vale, no, sólo... para de cantar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Soy un excelente cantante.

Sus ojos se iluminaron en lo que sólo se podía explicar cómo lástima divertida.

—Edward, eres un pésimo cantante.

Paré mi actividad romántica por un momento y la miré, en busca de la broma que me estaba haciendo.

— ¿De verdad?

Se mantuvo firme. —No puedo mantener ni una nota para salvar tu pudín. Levanté un poco mi ceja, pensando en cómo Alice siempre me había dicho cuan buen cantante era hace años. —Huh.

—Quieres.

Su móvil empezó a cantar, interrumpiéndola, y todo lo que pude hacer mientras ella respondía era intentar acabar la pregunta que ella estaba por hacerme.

_Quieres... ¿ir y tomar clases de baile?_

_Quieres... ¿ver algunos episodios repetidos de True Blood? Quieres..._

Paré y le enarqué una ceja mientras hablaba por su teléfono. Me estaba mirando... quizás preguntándose si quería llevarla de vuelta a mi casa para tener algo de sexo de reconciliación.

Porque era lo que yo quería.

—Comisario, yo...

Oh. Eso me sacó de mi Bella Swan, pudín-inducida fantasía.

Le di una mirada interrogativa, intentando descubrir si ella estaba en problemas por no haber vuelto inmediatamente a la comisaría, pero su expresión me dio todas las respuestas que necesitaba.  
Algo estaba pasando.

Cuando pasó de decir el título de su padre a un abrupto —Papá—, supe que la llamada no era exactamente por trabajo.

—No fue... no, yo sólo...— su cara se puso como un tomate después de sus primeros pares de intentos de hablar. Ni siquiera supe si su padre seguía hablando... O si estaba valorando por el bien de... ya sabes... valorando.

—Bueno, quizás si no contrataras _gilipollas_ quienes trataran de violar a tu inocente, desprevenida hija, entonces él no me habría asaltado físicamente, _papi_.

Colgó y levantó la mano como si quisiera tirarlo, pero se controló.

Me tomó unos buenos pares de minutos antes de poder siquiera pensar en preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Estoy... —Todavía estaba echando humo por las orejas, pero se abrazó a sí misma y terminó su frase de cualquier forma—. Tenemos que ir a la comisaría, tan pronto como sea posible.

Uh Oh.

Malo.

— ¿Nosotros?

—El _comisario_ quiere saber por qué su flamante-nuevo-top-gilipollas-policía-de-tierra está sangrando, y quiere la — rió— _situación_ resuelta antes de que algo sea filtrado a la prensa.

—Joder, tío. ¿Qué?

Era cierto todo lo que tenía bajo las circunstancias.

—Esto es una pesadilla—, musitó Bella. Lo era, pero sabía que una vez llegáramos al cuartel y explicáramos lo ocurrido todo estaría bien. ¿Verdad?

Mis _propias_ cejas hicieron su única y específica versión de un silencioso — ¿What The Fuck?— mientras intentaba comprenderle si quiera cuestionando a su propia hija, pero entonces Rose Hale se unió a la diversión, entrando a la oficina con esa especie de don con el sólo ella podía salirse con la suya.

—Aparentemente pensó que Bella y yo hablábamos en serio cuando nos oyó por casualidad, comisario, —le informó al tiempo que los ojos de ella vieron a la rata rubia—. Entonces él le hizo una propuesta que pensó que no podría rehusar. Con todo el respeto, comisario, me gustaría llevarlo fuera para golpearlo hasta que la mierda saliera de él por tratar a su pequeña chica como una perra. —Parpadeó inocentemente.

Si en realidad habían posibilidades de combustión espontánea, el padre de Bella ciertamente habría tenido uno al final de la declaración de Rose.

— ¿Le importaría a alguien explicarme porque coño el oficial Newton habría de estar bajo la impresión de que hay un burdel justo enfrente de la puta estación de policía?

Inmediatamente, todo el mundo empezó a hablar al mismo tiempo, pero él nos calló y le dijo a su hija que hablara, ya que ella había sido a la que supuestamente –sus palabras, no mías –había sido ofendida por Newton.

—Bueno —tomó una profunda respiración antes de empezar y dándole a Rose una tensa mirada—, Rose, aquí presente, daba una fiesta la semana pasada.

— ¿La semana pasada? ¿Pensé que esto había ocurrido hoy?

—Lo hizo, pero para que comprendas lo que pasó hoy, tienes que entender qué pasó la semana pasada, papá.

Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño un poco más. —Continúa.

Bella carraspeó mientras Rose le sonreía inocentemente al comisario.

—Total, ella daba esta fiesta, una de disfraces.

—Una fiesta de párrocos y zorras—, corrigió Rose, y Charlie le enarcó una ceja.

Entonces Bella salió a defender a su amiga. —Todo el mundo las da papá. Es una cosa inglesa, y sí, sé que no somos ingleses, pero a Rose le encantó la idea desde que lo leyó en _Bridget Jones._

Rose asintió en corroboración, una sonrisita de suficiencia bailando en sus labios.

—Total… Estaba en camino hacia allí, quiero decir, ni siquiera iba a asistir, ya sabes, por toda la cosa de Jake-siendo-gay.

Fingí un estornudo mientras decía un —Gilipollas—, y Bella se me quedó mirando.

—Perdona.

—No, estás en lo cierto — interrumpió Charlie—. Era un gilipollas.

Hice una especie de media sonrisa, y Bella me dio un codazo, continuando con la historia. —Entonces es cuando conocí a Edward— , dijo, y ese fue el momento en el que mi estómago cayó. Porque esta parte de la historia no me iba a augurar nada bueno.

Por no mencionar el hecho de que estaba esperando verdaderamente pasar toda esta conversación. Sentía como si la hubiera tenido como unas cien veces desde aquel día en mi apartamento.

Por tanto tomé la palabra, intentado hacer que todo el encuentro no pareciera tan sumamente inapropiado y más como… ya sabes… un inocente error de mi parte.

—Sólo me estaba corriendo por la noche **[2]**, señor —me sonrojé antes de darme cuenta de lo que había dicho. Los ojos del comisario Swan parecían que querían hacer arder un agujero a través de mi cráneo—. ¡Quiero decir que estaba saliendo de mi turno! Sólo estaba saliendo de mi turno por la noche, y vi a Bella aquí…— Agité la mano hacia su hija y sonreí.

— ¿Pensaste que mi hija era una puta?

—Yo no… Quiero decir, sí… pero no pensé que fuera una mala puta. Pensé que era una muy bonita… y no parecía muy puta a decir verdad. Ya sabes… no tenía esa onda que tienen las putas.

—Conoces muchas, ¿a que sí?— Lo desafió.

—Sólo conoce una –yo –quiero decir, ¡no! ¡No conoce a ninguna puta, papá! Únicamente pensó que yo era una.

—Verá, me gustó… mucho… y quería llegar a conocerla.

—Pero no quería ofenderme si no me pagaba.

—Exacto, por tanto le dejé dinero. Quiero decir… —Me reí un poco—. No sabía cuándo, ¿sabe?

—Claro, quiero decir, en realidad fue muy considerado si te paras a pensarlo—, dijo Bella, intentando defenderme.

—Y entonces seguí intentando entender todo lo ocurrido en mi cabeza. Y en conversaciones con mi hermana.

— ¿Tu hermana? ¿Por qué harías…?

—Su hermana es Alice, papá. Resulta que es mi amiga también, de la universidad.

Rodó los ojos y se rascó un lado de su cara mientras yo intentaba mantener mi mierda junta.

—Cierto, y entonces ella sólo… me lo dijo de repente en mi apartamento la mañana después de que nosotros…

Las cejas de Charlie estaban bailando ahora, por tanto decidí pasar por alto los detalles de esa noche con Bella.

Mi boca no pararía de balbucear, y creo que en algún punto de la historia vi a Rose, quien estaba únicamente sentada en un aparte, observando toda la conversación con una mirada de horror en su cara, y Newton… bueno, no estoy muy seguro de dónde estaba llegado ese punto, pero tampoco me importaba mucho.

Todo lo que me importaba era Bella y yo, y poder acabar ya con este jodido día para que así pudiéramos avanzar hacia… bueno… _nosotros_.

Era el turno de Bella para intentar explicar la otra parte de la historia. Le contó cada asqueroso detalle, desde Tanya (la verdadera puta), para explicar la pelea de gatas de_ aquel_ día, a decirme que habíamos acabado, hasta escapar del trabajo para tener un festín de helado-en barra-con alcohol –y cuando llegó a la parte en la que le recordaba de la conversación que habían tenido aquel día, justo antes de que ella se llevara a Newton al Starbuscks, entré en la discusión.

—Entonces es cuando los vi. Quiero decir, no estaba acosando a su hija ni nada… Sólo estaba comprando un café —le conté—. Cogí el cambio y… — Meneé mi cabeza. _No es importante_—. Total, acabé fuera, y oí que alguien estaba discutiendo. Cuando fui a ver qué estaba.

—Debido a sus instintos policíacos—, añadió Bella y le sonreí.

—Exacto… Yo, eh… bueno, ese fue el momento en el que presencié al gili – quiero decir, al oficial Newton aquí presente – maltratando a su hija.

Charlie giró su cabeza para encarar a Newton.

— ¿Estabas maltratando a mi hija?

Asentí.

—Bueno, lo estaba intentando. —Miré a Bella con el mayor respeto que nunca había sentido por una mujer en toda mi vida, recordando la manera en la que se las arregló—. Le golpeó la cabeza con su bolso antes de que realmente pudiera hacerle algo.

—Bueno —Charlie frunció el entrecejo, esta vez la confusión bañando su expresión—, entonces, ¿cómo ha acabado con toda esa sangre y la nariz hinchada?

—Edward—, Bella le contestó, radiante.

—Edward.

Ella asintió.

—Lo golpeó hasta que toda la mierda salió de él sólo por haber intentado hacerme eso a mí.

—Eso no es verdad. Él me atacó por cuestionar esto.

Newton no tuvo la oportunidad de acabar porque entonces fue cuando Rose, por la primera vez desde que empezó la —reunión—, dijo algo por sí misma.

—Llamas a mi amiga con alguna palabra que no sea halagadora, mamonazo, y te daré algo más que una nariz sangrante por la que preocuparte.

Él retrocedió un poco más y sujetó sus manos arriba a modo de rendición.

—Únicamente estoy diciendo… Esto es tan…

— ¿Qué?— le preguntó Bella, la amargura filtrada en sus palabras. — ¿Ridículo? ¿Inventado? ¿Súper exagerado?

No respondió, y ella negó con la cabeza hacia él.

—La gente como tú debería estar en la cárcel, no llevando otra gente a ella.

—Bueno, Bella, ahora estás reaccionando exageradamente—, le dijo su padre, y creo que nuestras bocas se abrieron un poco. Pero entonces el hombre dijo no sólo algo que lo convirtió en mi héroe oficial, sobrepasando a _Chips y John Cusack_, sino haciendo querer saltar y besarlo al mismo tiempo. Se giró hacia el maltratador de mujeres que estaba a su lado y dijo, — Newton, estás despedido.

— ¿Qué? No puedes.

—Puedo y lo hago. Y si intentas causar algún problema a través de esto, me aseguraré de informar a la DEA, al FBI, y a cualquier otra entidad gubernamental sobre tus tendencias.

—Pero yo.

—No quiero que solicites ningún trabajo en ninguno de los tres Estados** [3],** hijo. No te quiero cerca de esta comisaría otra vez, y si te veo…

Lo miró intensamente, y Newton lo entendió. Sin ninguna palabra más, se marchó de la oficina con la cabeza baja y arrastrando los pies detrás suya. Rose lo siguió fuera –asumo para que lo hiciera sin ningún incidente, pero otra vez, últimamente había aprendido una cosa o dos sobre asumir.

❤️

❤️

❤️

**BELLA POV **😍

—Sabes sobre la gente que da cosas por sentado, ¿verdad? —sonreí con suficiencia.

— ¡Vete de mi cabeza! —respondió Edward, envolviéndome con sus brazos. Joder, era precioso. Y cuando estaba tan cerca como ahora no me podía contener y lo olía. Eso no es raro, ¿verdad? Mmmm, primavera escocesa. _Oh sí, me gustaría un poco de escocés dentro de mí._

— ¡Isabella!— dijo papá, usando su firme voz de esto-es-un-serio-asunto.

— ¿Sí, comisario Swan?

— ¿Qué hemos aprendido?

—Eh…— Había unas cuantas maneras en las que podía contestar a esa pregunta…

_¿Qué me había perdido varios días de fabuloso sexo porque mi ego se hizo más grande que la polla de Edward?_

_¿Que mi padre tenía un pésimo sentido en lo que respecta a los hombres, y que no debería volver a dejar que me hiciera una emboscada con una cita otra vez? ¿Que mezclar tequila con Cherry García haría que mi vómito fuera rosa?_

—Eh… —repetí—. ¿No vestirme como una puta?

El bigote de papá pareció agitarme mientras roncaba. —No, Bells. La próxima vez que vistas como un puta, asegúrate de coger un puto taxi en vez del metro.

Huh. En realidad era un consejo bastante bueno.

**-PUDDING-**

No fue hasta que mi pie chocó contra la cabeza del taxista que me di cuenta de dónde me encontraba. Todo lo que podía registrar era la lengua de Edward, entusiasta y experta, acariciando la mía como un gato enrollándose en la pierna.

Mi mano se aventuró de su pecho hacia abajo, pasando la cóncava inclinación de su estómago, y dejándola sobre su bragueta. Su estómago se contrajo cuando mis dedos se agarraron al elástico de sus vaqueros.

— Dámelo— supliqué, mi coño doliendo en impaciencia. Me froté contra su rodilla un par de veces para demostrarle cuan seria era.

— ¿Lo quieres… _aquí?_— Miró por encima de mi cabeza, su frente arrugándose.

—No puedo… esperar—, conseguí decir entre beso y beso. Era difícil, pero no imposible deshacer el botón de su bragueta y cuidadosamente, cuidadosamente tiré de la cremallera de manera agonizante.

—Jodeeeeeeeeeer,— dijo automáticamente Edward. —Te deseo. Quiero hacer esto con desespero, pero… quiero decir, estamos en un taxi.

Y allí estaba él, toda su suave piel asomando de sus bóxers. Tan discretamente como pude, froté mi dedo sobre su polla.

—Me estás matando— dijo con voz quebrada.

—Hazlo—. Reí.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió en su cara.

—No sabes cuánto quiero.

— ¡Hazlo!

—Bella… oh, Jesús, se siente jodidamente bien.

— ¡Libera al Kraken** [4]**!— Demandé, y los dos nos doblamos en histeria.

— ¿Mencioné que me estas matando aquí, verdad?— Gimió, abrochando su bragueta mientras yo hacía un mohín.

— ¡No me arrepiento de nada! Pero en serio, ¡necesitamos volver a tu casa rápidamente! Este tráfico del centro es ridículo.

—Jódeme—, dijo Edward de repente, golpeándose a sí mismo en la frente.

—Está bien— aprobé, sintiéndome muy dispuesta a tal sugerencia.

Él negó con la cabeza. —No… quería decir, que me jodan, se me han olvidado las llaves en la oficina.

— ¿Qué comisaría?

—La primera.

—Que me…

—Jodan.

Miré mi reloj. —Tardaríamos una hora en volver. Y, Edward, te juro que voy a explotar si no me follas pronto.

—Oh, ¿en serio?— Enarcó una ceja.

—Y tan enserio. ¿Sabías que las mujeres pueden morir por los huevos azules **[5]**? Es un hecho probado científicamente. _Te necesito_—. Prácticamente aullé.

Su polla estaba tan caliente en mi mano mientras continuaba frotándola por encima de sus pantalones.

— ¡Alice!— Gritó de repente.

— ¿Normalmente chillas el nombre de tu hermana en tus ataques de pasión?

Su cara se tornó débilmente del color del rábano, y negó con la cabeza.

—No, quiero decir… ¡no! Tiene las llaves de mi casa. Y vive en la novena.

Dejé salir un gruñido poco sexy y presioné mi cara contra su pecho. Rió entre dientes, apretando sus brazos a mí alrededor.

— ¡Déjenos en la vigésima y la novena!— le dijo al taxista lo más respetuosamente posible mientras yo le chupaba el cuello.

El conductor gruñó en respuesta. Esta era la primera vez que me había liado en un taxi en movimiento, y en algún lado de mi mente se me ocurrió que mi comportamiento era más bien obsceno.

**-PUDDING-**

Golpeamos por varios minutos.

— ¿Nada?

—No —gemí—. Hazlo más fuerte; no está funcionando. Lo hizo, poniendo su mano en un puño.

—Por favor… —Intenté no sonar frustrada—, ¡déjame hacerlo a mí ahora!

— ¡Lo tengo!— gruñó, su cara colorándose por el ejercicio.

—No funciona. —Levanté mis manos, derrotada—. No va a venir.

—Sí —concordó Edward, secando su frente sudada con la manga—. Supongo que no está en casa.

_**Oh, joder, Jasper… ¡más fuerte!**_

— ¿Por qué acabas de decir eso?— Preguntó Edward.

— _¿Oh, joder, Jasper… más fuerte?_

—Sí… ¿Quién es Jasper?

—El tipo este (quien debe ser gay) que está viendo tu hermana.

— ¿Por qué lo acabas de llamar?

Estreché mis ojos.

—Eh… sí, esa no fui yo. —Apreté la mano de Edward gentilmente—. Lo siento. Existe una clara posibilidad de que tu hermana esté teniendo sexo al otro lado de la puerta.

—Alice Mary Cullen, será mejor que abras la puerta en este jodido momento, o no me contendré y…

— ¡Para! —Bufé—. Si está haciendo lo que creo que está haciendo, no lo querrás ver.

— ¡Quita las manos de mi hermana, chupa pollas!— La puerta tembló completamente ante el ataque de Edward. Sus pobres puños, todavía dañados por los golpes que le propinó a la dura cabeza de Mike, se magullaron como fruta mimada. Alice rió al otro lado de la puerta.

—Por favor, ¿Edward? Dejémosles un rato a solas y volvamos después. Esto es completamente incómodo. —Besé sus manos—. Y no te atrevas a herir tus dedos… Tengo planes para ellos.

—Bella —gimió, su cabeza cayendo hacia mi hombro—. Le va a hacer cosas terribles a mi hermana allí dentro.

—Edward —empecé lo más amablemente que pude—, tu hermana es un poco bicho raro. Si alguien va a ser dominado, ese será Jasper.

— _¡Eso es, pony-boy, cabálgame!_— Alice gritó, y el sonido que vino a continuación era complicado para describir: el chirriar o de una moto sierra o de un muy potente dildo, el afilado lengüetazo de un látigo, y los extasiados gritos de Jasper. Parecía como que se lo estaban pasando genial.

La cara de Edward se puso verde, y corrió a meterse en el armario del conserje. Sus fuertes y altas arcadas apenas se podían oír sobre el repentino e inexplicable mugido de Jasper.

* * *

**[1] **WWE: World Wrestling Entertainment, es una empresa de entretenimiento deportivo, propietaria de una serie de elementos multimedia relacionados con la promoción de lucha libre profesional.

**[2]** En inglés, get off, significa correrse pero también salir. En este caso, se ha entendido como lo primero.

**[3] **Los tres Estados son: Nueva York, Nueva Jersey y Connecticut.

**[4]** El Kraken es criatura marina de la mitología escandinava y finlandesa descrita comúnmente como un tipo de pulpo o calamar gigante que, emergiendo de las profundidades, atacaba barcos y devoraba a los marinos.

**[5]** Ocurre cuando un hombre permanece mucho tiempo sin eyacular, provocando así dolor y, en ocasiones, que sus testículos adquieran el color azul.


	10. The Icing on the Pudding

10- " The Icing on the Pudding"

❤️

**Penal Code****  
****Historia Original de FictionFreak95/BellaFlan.**

_**Traducido por Miranda Pattinson.**_

_**Beta Verónica Pereyra.**_

* * *

**EDWARD POV **😍

—Siento vergüenza ajena en estos momentos —dije con una cara seria cuando Bella y yo nos deslizamos dentro del taxi, cuyo conductor tan amablemente nos había esperado.

—Oh... definitivamente. Yo también —, añadió ella con sólo una leve sonrisa a través de su fachada seria.

Una vez que nos encontramos seguros en el interior de las de cuatro puertas amarillas y alejándonos de la escena del crimen, por así decirlo, nosotros explotamos en un ataque de nervios.

Estábamos muy ocupados riendo y carcajeándonos, durante el camino de regreso a mi casa, por lo que nos habíamos tropezado, que no se nos cruzó por nuestras mentes hacerlo como animales en la parte trasera del taxi, de nuevo.

Tratamos de borrarlo de nuestro cerebro. Tratamos de no reírnos y resoplar. En serio. Pero a veces, solo tienes que dejarlo ir para conseguir que todo salga de tu sistema.

Sacudía la cabeza mientras hacía todos los intentos para controlar mi adolescente interior de doce años.

—No puedo creer que ellos estuvieran...

— ¡Oh por Dios, yo tampoco! —Ella soltó nuevamente una carcajada, mientras hacíamos un recuento de las cosas que habíamos presenciado en el apartamento de Alice que no podían pasar desapercibidas.

Bella, al parecer, tenía doce años también. Éramos como dos guisantes en una cápsula espacial alienígena.

—Cuando vimos...

— ¡Cierto! Y entonces cuando estaban...

—Quiero decir, yo ni siquiera pensé que ella tenía uno de esos...

—He conocido a la chica por cuatro años, y juro por los sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y pudín de banana, que yo nunca la había visto usar algo así. Como eso.

Me quedé mirando fijamente a mi novia. Entonces sonreí porque... Ya sabes... Novia.

\- ¿Qué?

—Tú… ¿En realidad comes sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y pudín de banana juntos?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y me miró como si yo fuera el loco.

— ¿Juntos?

—Sí —ella se rió, golpeando ligeramente mi brazo y hundió su cara en mi cuello.

Ella pasó una pierna por encima de mi regazo para sentarse de frente a mí. Los labios de Bella no necesitaban ninguna invitación, dejaban ardientes besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula.

Yo podría haber gemido un poco mientras ella giraba contra mí, haciendo previamente la despedida difícil.

— Pensé que te gustaba mi pudín, Edward —murmuró en mi oído, dejando que su aliento calentara mi piel y sus manos calentaran mi polla—. Y sé de cierto accesorio tuyo que tendría un sabor absolutamente delicioso con espeso, cremoso, pudín de banana. Yo definitivamente quiero lamerlo hasta dejarlo limpio.

Estoy bastante seguro de que me impulsé hacia esa mano como un niño teniendo su primer toqueteo de mano detrás de las gradas de la escuela. Ella simplemente me hizo eso a mí, me hizo sentir como si todo esto fuera una primera vez.

Y lo fue, supongo.

Quiero decir, estoy bastante seguro de que nunca hubiera comenzado una relación con una prostituta... Alguien que pensé que era una prostituta de todos modos. Me alegro de que ella no fuera una prostituta, no me malinterpreten, yo solo creo que había algún tipo de kismet **(1)** pasando que me llevó hacia ella aquella noche, que por error había querido arrestarla a ella, es todo.

—Me encanta tu pudín... Me encanta mi pudín y tu pudín... Juntos —le dije de vuelta, tirando de sus caderas para causar más fricción entre nosotros.

Ella gimió.

—Yo quiero que tú quieras mi pudín.

— Oh, yo definitivamente quiero tu pudín.

Justo cuando estábamos entrando en eso, y yo pensé que iba a tener algún tipo de experiencia religiosa allí mismo dentro de mis pantalones, el taxi se sacudió al detenerse y el taxista nos gritó en una lengua desconocida.

—Creo que él quiere que nos salgamos —Bella se rió y yo asentí de acuerdo. Nosotros le dimos un poco más de lo que probablemente debíamos, e intenté disculparme por nuestro menos que maduro comportamiento en la parte de atrás de su auto, pero él ya estaba a mitad de camino de la manzana para el momento en que pasamos una frase.

Igual de bien.

Miré hacia mi edificio, y luego a Bella.

—Bueno, aquí estamos.

—Sip —asintió ella, pero parecía vacilante para en realidad... Entrar.

— ¿Qué está mal? —Le pregunté, volviendo a tomar su mano en la mía—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza un poco. —Es sólo que... Quiero decir, esto es todo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con: "esto es todo"? Por supuesto que esto es todo. Yo vivo aquí —me reí un poco, preguntándome qué demonios sería su remate, pero entonces ella me miró y parecía preocupada por algo.

—Esto no es una noche más, Edward, es lo que estoy tratando de decir. Tú no piensas que soy una prostituta, y yo no pienso que seas sólo un tipo cualquiera que me pueda ayudar a superar a mi ex-novio gay. _**Corrección: imbécil ex-novio gay.**_

— ¿Y?

—¿Y que si... —Levantó la vista— ¿Y qué si no funciona? ¿Qué pasa si tú decides en una semana o dos que yo estoy loca? Porque chico, ¡yo soy totalmente una loca! Simplemente estoy preocupada. Ya sabes, ahora que la caza ha terminado, tú podrías preguntarte qué viste en mí, en primer lugar —ella divagaba, mordiéndose el dedo—. Quiero decir, ¿qué tal si...

—¿Qué tal si dejas de preocuparte tanto, Bella? —Le dije, interrumpiéndola antes de que pudiera llegar a algo realmente espantoso, como: ¿qué tal si un autobús nos atropella mientras estamos aquí hablando de lo que pasaría?

—Yo no quiero hacerlo —insistió—. Yo quiero que esto sea real. Quiero que tú seas real.

Le sonreí. Maldita sea ella era linda cuando era todo OCD como ahora.

—Yo soy real, tú eres real. Y confía en mí cuando digo... Esto... —La atraje hacia mí y deslicé una mano alrededor de su cintura mientras mi otra mano descansaba contra su mejilla—. Es real.

La besé y me pareció que fue suficiente para convencerla, porque después, ella sonrió y se mordió ese labio inferior de ella como si estuviera recibiendo algunas ideas realmente malvadas dentro de esa hermosa cabeza.

—Vamos arriba —dijo, y entonces ella me arrastró mientras corría por el vestíbulo de mi edificio y tomó el ascensor justo cuando las puertas estaban a punto de cerrar—. Pero todavía hay algo que necesito decirte.

❤️

❤️

❤️

**Bella POV **😍

Eso era todo lo que podía hacer para no empezar a follar su pierna en el ascensor hasta su piso. Por supuesto, mis ojos estaban pegados a su entrepierna todo el viaje, y gemí cuando me di cuenta de que el ascensor no era la única cosa en ascenso.

Mierda, yo lo deseaba tanto... Pero había algo que realmente necesitábamos discutir primero. Yo no iba a arruinar las cosas esta vez, ya que de alguna manera tenía problemas con comunicarme apropiadamente.

Nunca había sido una de esas chicas tipo girly -el tipo que hablaba de sus sentimientos y exigía un compromiso antes de hacer la bestia con dos espaldas **(2)**-. No sé... Tal vez si yo lo fuera, nosotros nunca nos hubiéramos encontrado en este lío en primer lugar.

Como sea. Yo no creía en el arrepentimiento porque lamentando el pasado, niego el futuro.

Me volví hacia Edward cuando llegamos a su puerta.

—Creo que deberíamos discutir los términos.

Él hizo un sonido extraño en su garganta que sólo podía comparar a un alce moribundo.

—Uh, ¿qué? Términos... Como dinero, o…

—Tú no acabas de decir eso —puse mis manos en mis caderas y traté de fruncir el ceño, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en follar como para hacer con mi cara una expresión agria. Lo único que quería follar era Edward. —Quiero tu polla —espera, ¡eso no era lo que quería decir!

—Yo quiero que tengas mi polla —presionó su frente contra la mía y exhaló un largo suspiro.

—¿Me quieres, Edward? —Pregunté, porque bueno, una chica necesitaba seguridades.

—¿Responde esto a tu pregunta? —Él respondió, poniendo mi mano en su entrepierna. Pequeño Edward -_quien no era pequeño en absoluto-_ se sacudió en señal de saludo.

—No. Quiero decir, sí, es difícil y esas cosas... Pero quiero que me digas lo mucho que me quieres.

—Te quiero, Bella. Y no sólo por el sexo.

Levanté una ceja. — ¿No quieres el sexo?

—¡No, no, yo quiero! —Dijo, hundiendo su cara en el hueco de mi cuello—. Quiero que el sexo... Muchísimo, jodidamente demasiado. Sólo quiero decir que quiero estar contigo... Te quiero a ti, y el sexo, y a nosotros... Quiero todo eso.

—Ah —acaricié su cabeza, su boca caliente sobre mi piel. He luchado para encontrar mi voz mientras su lengua perversa trabajaba conjuntamente con sus dientes—. Esos son los términos que me gustaría discutir.

—¿Términos de cariño?

—Precisamente. ¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—Creo que te amo.

Una lenta sonrisa se cruzó a través de su cara, y por un momento tuve miedo de que él comenzara a cantar _"so what am I so afraid of_" **(3)** en respuesta a mi declaración.

Pero exactamente sesenta segundos después, Edward no había respondido.

—Así que... Supongo. Quiero decir... —me mordí el dedo en lugar de terminar mi frase, pero Edward lo arrancó de mi boca—. Esto está tan jodido.

—Hey, al presente... No hay nada jodido acerca de amar a alguien.

—Bien... Bueno, eso es reconfortante. Quiero decir, lo entiendo. El amor toma tiempo. Es solo que... ¿Crees que en algún momento en el futuro será posible que también me ames? —Quería meterme en una tina de pudín y esconderme.

—Bella, y por favor, mírame cuando te digo esto, no hay forma de que yo vaya a dejarte ir nunca más. No me importa cuán cabreada puedas estar conmigo la próxima vez que digo algo completamente estúpido; y créeme cuando te digo que habrá una próxima vez, o cuán jodidos nos parezca. Te amo tanto que no puedo ver bien —Él me apretó la mano, llevando mis dedos a su boca. Besó cada punta de los dedos antes de tirar de mí con tanta fuerza contra él, que podía sentir cada fuerte parte de su cuerpo, cada rincón y cada grieta... Y yo realmente amaba sus rincones y grietas.

—Así que...

—Yo definitivamente te amo —repitió.

—¡Te amo, también!

—Y no hay absolutamente ninguna prisa con el sexo —dijo Edward con voz solemne a pesar de la torre que se había erigido en sus pantalones.

—¡Cierra la boca y fállame! —Chillé.

—¡De acuerdo entonces!

Luché con la bragueta de sus pantalones mientras él sacaba mi camisa por encima de mi cabeza con manos entusiastas. A medida que el dobladillo se enredó en mi barbilla, efectivamente cegándome, me di cuenta de que ambos estábamos un poco más que ansiosos, y si no bajábamos las revoluciones de una puta vez, ésta sesión de sexo se terminaría antes de empezar.

—¡Desvístete! —Ordené, alejándolo de mí. El pobre parecía reacio a dejar ir mis tetas.

—Pero quiero desnudarte —él casi gimió, su voz adorablemente lastimosa.

—¡Maldita sea, _CUMasen_, saca tu polla ahora, o te juro que voy a empezar a gemir!

—Sí, señora —él me saludó con un delicado estremecimiento. Sin decir una palabra más, lo observé mientras él empujaba sus pantalones sobre sus caderas y se sacaba su camisa. Se me caía la baba por la esquina de mi boca a la vista de su cuerpo desnudo cerca. Quería besar y saborear cada centímetro de él, tanto es así que… ¡Me olvidé de sacar mi propia maldita ropa fuera!

Al salir de mi falda, envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi torso, de pie en la implacable luz del pasillo sólo en mi ropa interior.

—Quítate eso, chica pudín.

—Es muy brillante aquí —me mordí el labio.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tímida?

—¡No lo soy! —Protesté—. Es sólo que... Nosotros sólo hemos hecho esto de noche, y tú te ves como una modelo de ropa interior, mientras que yo... —Mi voz se apagó.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —En dos zancadas estuvo junto a mí, tirando de mí hacia su pecho desnudo. Mis pechos aplastados contra él, y yo podía sentir su corazón latiendo contra mi piel—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo hermosa y sexy que eres?

—Estoy bien, supongo, simple o lo que sea.

Él negó con la cabeza, tomando mi barbilla, de forma que me veo obligada a mantener contacto visual con él. —Jodidamente hermosa, Bella. Por mucho la más bella, sexy mujer que he visto nunca. Y cómo un hijo de puta como yo tuvo la suficiente suerte de amarte... Mierda, es como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

—La forma en que me consideras es ridículo —sonreí—. Pero, jódeme. Te amo tanto.

Esta vez era diferente de alguna manera. Yo había esperado que las cosas fueran bastante calientes y frenéticas, dado lo mucho que nos queríamos el uno al otro y cuán lejos habíamos ido, pero en vez de una dura, rápida, aunque buena cogida enteramente satisfactoria, Edward me acostó en sus ridículas sábanas y me hizo el amor a mí con sus ojos antes de siquiera haberme tocado.

—Tú lo eres para mí, Swan —susurró, haciendo un sendero de besos desde mi cuello hasta mi pecho.

Un gemido salió de mí en respuesta. Yo quería decir algo dulce, decirle lo mucho que lo adoraba y amaba y atesoraba a él, pero lo único que pude hacer fue un gemido de estrella del porno. Pero aun así, él sonrió abiertamente hacia mí como si entendiera.

Mis manos presionadas en su firme culo mientras él me cabalgaba... Lento, lento, y oh, tan profundo. Yo lo necesitaba más, y yo pude haber gruñido un poco mientras él seguía adelante con un ritmo desesperadamente lento.

No puedo el amor con Edward no era todo sobre desnudarnos _-bueno, tal vez lo era en parte-_. Sentir su cuerpo, caliente y resbaladizo por el sudor, moverse sobre mí casi me frustraba porque no podía tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca. Mis dedos se clavaron en los músculos de su espalda, y mis muslos internos apretaban sus caderas, aferrándolo hacia mí.

—Te necesito —susurré, mordiendo la tierna carne de su cuello.

—Te necesito, también. Siempre —aliento caliente, lengua húmeda, besos dulces sobre todo mi cuello y pechos... Me aferré a él, moviendo mis manos hacia su espalda baja y levantando mi cabeza para poder besar su pecho. Él sabía a sal, pero olía tan limpio y a menta. En serio, quería bañarme en él, para no perder nunca la evidencia de la conexión de nuestros cuerpos. Me encanta todo el olor de su piel sobre la mía, el diminuto moretón que sus astutos besos dejaban justo encima de mi pezón.

—Nunca tendré suficiente de esto —le advertí.

—Bella —susurró desde algún lugar entre mis pechos—, joder, ni yo.

Se apartó y rodó sobre nosotros hasta que mi cuerpo cubrió el suyo. Me reí mientras sus manos ansiosas me echaban hacia atrás sobre su polla.

—Necesito verte venir —dijo con una sola estocada—. Oh mierda, me estás matando aquí.

—¿En serio? —Yo giraba mis caderas, sintiéndome tan llena con él dentro de mí—. Bueno, ¿quién soy yo para negar el deseo de un moribundo?

Había algo acerca de estar arriba que hacía imposible evitar mi orgasmo. No es que tuviera nada en contra de venirme, era sólo que yo tendía a venirme en mi orgasmo como un hombre: _sólo una vez._

Pero, jódeme, ¡que orgasmo era este! Grité, cayendo abajo y montándolo con fuerza mientras él sostenía mis caderas.

—Mierda, Bella, puedo sentirte apretándome —su aliento era caliente en mi oído, y caí hacia adelante, gritando en su pecho.

—Vente, Cullen —le supliqué, exhausta. Fue entonces cuando empezó a gemir.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Me reí.

—Siendo tonto. Me vine justo antes que tú lo hicieras. Estabas demasiado ocupada gritando mi nombre para darte cuenta —él envolvió sus brazos alrededor mío y rodó sobre nosotros de forma tal que estábamos acariciándonos.

—¡Yo no grité tu nombre!

—Claro que sí —él se rió entre dientes—. Dijiste: _"oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios"._

Lo golpeé, pero dije: —Te amo, Edward Cullen —porque yo realmente, realmente lo amaba, mucho, incluso si él era insoportablemente ridículo.

—Te amo, Bella Swan —respondió, dándome un mono de peluche—. Aquí, esta noche te toca abrazar a Starsky.

—¿Qué vas a abrazar tú? —Murmuré.

—A ti, bebé —me besó en la frente—. A partir de ahora, sólo a ti.

❤️

❤️

❤️

**EDWARD POV **😍

Bella y yo queríamos decir lo que dijimos el uno al otro ese día. Estábamos enamorados.

El tipo de amor que sientes en lo profundo de tus huesos. Y no sólo el hueso en mis bóxers...

Quién sabe cómo pasó o por qué, pero realmente, ¿a quién le importa? Nos habíamos encontrado el uno al otro, y no iremos a ninguna parte. Haremos que funcione.

De hecho, dentro de seis meses de realmente salir el uno con el otro - _y me refiero, como, saliendo sin todo el dramático alboroto de no confundirla con una prostituta ni nada parecido-, _estábamos hablando de irnos a vivir juntos.

Eso tiene sentido, ya que nosotros estábamos conviviendo de todos modos, excepto que ninguno de los dos tenía la ropa en el lugar del otro, y estamos pagando renta en dos lugares en vez de uno. Así que dejamos que su contrato de arrendamiento se acabara, y hemos contratado a Emmett y algunos de los otros chicos del barrio, para ayudar a llevar todas sus cosas a mi apartamento.

Era el más grande de los dos lugares y el más cercano al trabajo para nosotros dos.

Alrededor de un año después, y algo de seria persuasión de Charlie Swan, para convencerlo de que yo no era gay ni nada parecido, le pedí a ella que se casara conmigo.

Así que más o menos hicimos las cosas bien.

Quiero decir, aparte de que todo el asunto en el que pensé que ella era una prostituta en un principio y todo.

Y al final, ¿qué importa realmente? Porque llegamos allí... ¿Cómo va esa canción?

Primero viene la chica de tus sueños, luego viene el AMOR... Luego viene el matrimonio... Entonces Edward se corre con tanta fuerza que golpea a su mujer con gemelos una noche.

Algo como eso de todos modos.

Hoy, ella sigue siendo mi esposa, todavía sigue siendo el amor de mi vida, y a ella todavía le gusta hacer inapropiadas referencias a las tazas de pudín...

Desafortunadamente, aun cuando nuestros hijos ruegan por ellos en el supermercado.

Yo había dudado durante mucho tiempo, en mis veintes, que la Señora Correcta hubiera existido en realidad.

Había casi renunciado del todo cuando conocí a Bella esa noche fuera del metro. Ella me demostró que estaba equivocado.

Así que créanme, si te toca correr por la chica perfecta, aunque pudiera parecer circunstancias menos que perfectas, aferrarte a ella, superar los baches de la carretera y las locas Rusas -estilo- Jamaiquinas prostitutas y todas la demás loca mierda en el medio... Nunca la dejes ir. Puede que no tengas otra oportunidad en ese tipo de amor.

Ah, y nunca, nunca, hagas insinuaciones sexuales con tu _novia-convertida-en-esposa_ usando tazas de pudín. Debido a que existe la posibilidad de que dicho postre resulte ser uno de los favoritos de tus futuros hijos.

Es simplemente incorrecto.

* * *

**(1)** **Kismet:** es una palabra, posiblemente derivado del turco, urdu o persa, que significa suerte o destino, un curso predeterminado de los acontecimientos.

**(2) La bestia con dos espaldas:** es una frase que significa _'Pareja comprometida con relaciones sexuales'._

**(3)** **So what am I so afraid of :** es lo que sigue en la canciónI Think I Love You (lo que Bella le declara a Edward en ese momento) de The Partridge Family ft. David Cassidy.

* * *

Hola hace años cuando se hizo esta traducción se llegó hasta el capítulo 10, pero revisando hace unos meses descubrimos que la autora había subido dos capítulos más por tal motivo fue que decidimos volver a re-subir la historia, los dos capítulos ya están traducidos así que en cualquier momento los subimos.

Gracias por seguirnos… Nos leemos pronto


End file.
